The Cold Blooded Type
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Mitchie, a vampire, and Alex, a mere mortal fall in love. Some of Alex's family isn't as supporting as others. But when Madeline appears, its more than their relationship in danger, its their existance. Alex/Mitchie Femslash
1. Pilot Chapter

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for like, THE longest time ever, but I was in England and my grandpa is back in the hospital and then i went to the doctors when i came back and im getting an X RAY next tuesday cause I have a disease apparantly. not to worry, nothing tooo serious, nothing surgery cant fix... i think... *shrug* im not scared of dying. :)**

**Okay, so this is a vampire story (Possible a werewolf story aswell) , and yes i can already hear some *groans* of pain, and some *cheers* of happiness, but I just decided to do a vampire story where Mitchie is the vamp, cause i gotta say, she's the vamp type yknow? it works better on her. plus since my first vamp story, ive gotten quite a bit better at writing.**

**ummm, these arent ANYWHERE near cullen (*cough gay cough*) vamps. these are Vampire Diaries vamps. They can eat, sleep, smoke (doesnt affect them in anyway), drink, do drugs ( again, doesnt affect them, they can just take it), you name it, they just need blood to survive and can run like lightening speed and are as strong as well The Vamp Diaries vamps. this is kinda like Vamp Diaries, but not, like the land is cursed and Mitchie has a devious sister, but I need that to make the plot.**

**OKAY SO I KNOW THERE IS A STORY OUT LIKE VAMPIRE DIARIES, AND IT'S CALLED "Your Not A Monster" AND NO JOKE, I LOVE IT, BUT OUR STORIES MIGHT BE SIMILAR BUT IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ONE FOR A FEW WEEKS. BUT HEY CHECK IT OUT, ITS GREAT AND A LITTLE DIFFRENT FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES, BUT ITS WORTH READING. GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**...**

**Normal POV**

"Another murder?" The shocked woman gasped as she glanced at the already grungy poster that swung from the wall of the local news board. Other posters drenched with rain and dirt flayed on the board, ranging from Lost Cats to Found Keys, had been forgotten in this particular moment. Her hand to her heart was showing the pain and affection in her actions. It was a small town, everybody knew everybody, and everyone knew this unlucky teen.

"It's the Jenning's girl. Straight A's, Captain of the Cheer Team for the local footballers, always involved in making the community better. Going green, or something like that. The sick bastard took the best of us all. First it was Yasmine, then Serena, then Kristy, and now Leighton." The appalled woman's husband informed her as he stepped up beside her on the kerb. She rolled her crucifix between her wrinkled thumbs, saying a silent prayer, begging for some justice against this monster that was now prowling the streets of their normally peaceful cul de sac.

"Only fifteen Greg. She was so young. She never deserved that. Not her. She only lived down the road. And the police have no leads. What about us? Are we safe walking the streets of this town?" She questioned the man beside her. Obviously her easily paranoid brain was over working, steam nearly puffing out her nostrils.

"Oh Morine, we're fine. Don't be so dramatic. He'll be caught in the next few days. Newcomers always stand out hunny. Now c'mon, I can feel the nightly chill creeping up apon us. Best be home soon, hmm?" He babbled mindlessly as he put his cane in front of him and continued on without her. Morine pulled her thin sweater over her chilled arms and gave a last sorrowful glance at the imformative poster.

When Morine had turned around, she nearly had a heart attack at what had scared her so fervishly. A young girl stood, still as a statue, with dark eyes, staring at the ancient board. Brooding eyebrows suggested stress in the girls mind and the tight muscles etched into her marble faced was showing her obvious agitation. Her hands were even balled in tight fists.

"Another killing?" She asked, her face not straying from the picture of the smiling girl.

"Indeed. Terrible isn't it?" Morine asked, only somewhat apprehensive to answer the mysterious teenager.

"Horrendous." The girl replied, half heartedly, which didn't pass Morine's wise ears.

Morine's mind was racing as the girl stepped closer to the board, side by side to the ederly lady.

"Are you new around here?" Morine asked the girl, thinking about her now absent husbands words.

"No." The dark haired girl replied shortly.

"We haven't seen you around here. Everybody knows-"

"I'm not new." She growled out as she grabbed the paper from the board, leaving the stapled corners to the now slighty bare wall, angry at the over-questioning old timer and stiffly trudged away, paper scrunched in her tight fist.

"How perculiar." Morine whispered as she persued the nightly walk, the dark had set in, and the moon was now the only light she had. 'Why do I even have a husband?' She questioned as she took each step, alone, with purpose, her mind playing on the scary girl she had encountered earlier.

...xXx...

The wind pushed the yellow and orange fall leaves across the old paved road, it was just another cold, wet fall day here in this small, obsolete town. The town didn't even had a news channel, they just stole waves from the closest bigger city. The townspeople relied on each other to know what was happening, like an immature gossip chain that ate through the streets.

The young teens walked to their first day of school, books and bags were un-needed today for lack of work. It was rare to see a car drive around, since the town was so small, it was only a short commute anywhere in the town. But, there was cars, for people who worked in the construction fields, and others who partake in long trips. Even the police station had only two cars, and one was even getting work done in the shop.

But a new face walked today, one clueless to new school traditions, so here she brought a black leather satchel on her right hip, filled with some of her own personal belongings, and notebook with a pen clipped to its top. This was the first time she had been to school for a century, normally avoiding all work at all costs, but it had been long enough, she had to be social some time or another.

Dirty, dark, straight leg, jeans hung around her hips with used black sneakers that even had holes in the bottom. Her brown v-neck was clean, as usual, but over that she wore a black and grey over sized plaid shirt that had looked like it had been through a few fights in its day. Holes scattered the fabric, but she held onto it with dear life. She was used to these clothes, the ones that looked old and tattered. It wasn't like she had much else with the lack of money she had. When you don't have a lot, you tend to use it till you can't no more. But these clothes, she hadn't paid for, well the jeans she did, but the enourmous shoes, slightly baggy jeans and overshirt were taken from a drunken man whom had been abandoned in an alleyway somewhere in the streets of New York many a lifetimes ago.

More teens joined the streets and Mitchie just walked on, pulling a pack of smokes out mindlessly. She slammed the zippo lighter back and let the flame light up the stick. To, what normally would be deadly to a human, was just a simple enjoyment to people like her. She puffed out the smoke and pushed the lighter away. People looked at her like she was crazy. Teens smoking isn't something they had really seen in this town, but in some of the places Mitchie had gone, it was weird not to smoke. She let the smoke sit in her lungs. The smoke wasn't affecting her. It was like a toy to play with really, give out that certain 'human' vibe. She wasn't addicted, and there was no head rush. It was just there, like kissing someone you don't like. No feeling, just a physical embrace.

...xXx...

Luckily, for Mitchie, the doors hadn't been opened yet, so as she arrived teachers were welcoming students in. With a quick 'oh do please come in, its cold out there', she had her foot in the door and was searching the building with her eyes.

Mitchie had sat in her newly explored high school assembly, surrounded by about less than five hundred other teens, greeting old friends, their heart pumping with excitement. It was almost too much for Mitchie to handle, if she weren't so experienced. She to say it the least, she was fucking bored, yet she was content by herself. No friends, no nothing. The teachers were blabbering on about the attendance, courses, and droning mindless shit into their brains, when something he said caught her attention.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Let us pay respects to the girls who've lost their lives over the summer. Yasmine, Serena, Kristy, and Leighton were all treasures to this school, and we miss them dearly. Let us give a minute of silence in their name."

Everyone's face had saddened. Hearts had slowed to a minimum. Pain and torture wiped across their faces while I sat in the back, reading an old journal I had found today. It was mine, one hundred and fifty years ago when I had visited this spit of god forsaken land. This town had once been thriving. Girls in corsets with hair like beehives and men in suave suits meeting at the town hall for the weekly banquet. Oh, how I miss those days of frivolitry. Nothing really mattered those days. Nothing so materialistic that is. No phones, iPods, clothes. None of that pish posh.

A certain paragraph caugh my eye...

_The winds were high today, enough to blow a man off his feet, but we trudged through and did our duties at the banquet. Hilda wore a scandolous dress today, and was the talk of the night. Silly cow. Making a spectacle of herself, in front of her husband! He's a good man I guess. Good enough to make him Mayor, but he's hides his secrets well. As do I, I assume, for no one has ran screaming from the building. Yet._

The men look at me lustfully, and the women enviously, but I do not plead for jealously of others. I am searching tonight, about the land here. You see, it's cursed. A man down by the lake said so while I was out hunting, and it intrigued me. I was so close to all the answers I needed, but the Mayor was in his office mostly the whole night, foiling my devious plans. No matter. I have been invited in. Nothing can stop me now.

The gym was nearly in tears after a slide show of the girls who had been 'brutally' killed. They just ruined many days, by making them cry. Useless, fiends humans are. No real sensitivity in their bones. I hate humans. I am what I am, because of their foolishness, and that's never going to change.

...xXx...

Looking at the house now, from what it used to be like, was quite a letdown. It was built years and years ago by my family who had lived here, who are all split up now. The grass was unkept and litter covered the plains from teenagers knowing nobody lived there. The vines from the plants had grown around the house, and it literally looked like it was being swallowed by foliage. I'll fix it tonight.

...xXx...

Now, that's more like it.

I had dusted the whole room, taken the white sheets off the furniture and put it all back in it's place. It's been fifty years since i've stepped back into this very room. The wooden floors were still unmarked and pristine, the satin curtains still shining and the fireplace was a darling as ever. The memories, good and bad, overwhelemed me. The intricut swirls and twirls were now a priceless artifact for collectors of al types. I took the dustpan and brush I had found and started sweeping the many years of dirt and grime off the floors. You could see dust footprints it was that thick.

_Ding dong..._

My head twitched to the door. I hadn't been in this house for more than thirty minutes and someone was already here? Great, peachy, just what I fucking need.

I walked to the door, regretablly, and swung it open.

"Oh, hi!" A obese lady greeted me with a flowery hat on. Oh, she's 'cheery'. Awesome.

"Hello." I mumbled out, holding back the urge to roll my eyes and slam the door in her face.

"Hi, i'm Dorris, your neighbor!" She shouted and I cringed. For a small, fat lady she sure had a pair of lungs on her. Her sweaty hand was whipped out in front of me.

"Yeah. I'm Mitchie." I took it, immediatly noticing the puddle of moisture in my hand. Ew.

"Well, it's been ages since somebody lived in this house." Examing the house judgingly, she had placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, my great, great grandfather had built it in the early 1900's. Now that all the kin in line for the house is gone, it was left for me." I rambled out. Is she going to leave any fucking time soon?

"Oh, well it's marvelous." She leaned on her tippy toes, gazing over my shoulder into the house rudely, eyes eating up my house. Anger coursed through me.

"I am very busy. I apologize, but I must be working on the house." I ground out through clenched teeth, my hand was tightening on the door.

"Oh, yes, well-" She started before I cut her off.

"Goodbye." I slam the door shut, hoping to catch her nose in it to no avail.

The people here drive me nuts.

**Normal POV**

****The still evening crept over the town, the rainy clouds snuffing out any chance of the warm sun peeking through to greet the town. But a young girl kept her head up on this dismal day, despite the weather. Her dark, curly hair shadowed her eyes that stared at her frayed jeans while her sister walked, bright eyed beside her.

"See any cute new guys this year?" Her sister asked, curious to any new hottie that was unlucky enough to get caught in her spider web.

"Not one." She replied absently, more concerned in the darkness that was suddenly creeping up on them in a blink.

"Cheer up Alex. It's a new year. A new, fun, exciting year." Her sister playfully nudged her shoulder, hoping to stir some feeling into her. Nothing, she was like a vegetable. Just there.

"I know Miley, i'm trying. Things have been hard since mum and dad died." The innocent sister of the family replied after a while of comtemplating her reply.

"It's been two years Alex. Everybody is over it, except for you." Miley snapped as she rushed ahead of her, leaving Alex to drown in her own misery, when Miley was actually trying to hide her tears. Alex kept living in the past; not letting anything go. And most certainly, it gave her sister doubts. Miley knew sometime or another that her grandparents would soon pass, and they would be left, once again, alone. Miley also knew something Alex didn't know, which was her biggest kept lie. A history project ago, Miley had gone scooping through the old family boxes in the attic; the project being on her ancestry. Give Miley her due, she had to be quite sneaky about it, her grandparents banning them from the hideaway attic. But that had only made her more interested and curious about what secrets they hid from the younglings. And what a find she had discovered! Journals and diaries filled with their ancestors ancient ramblings on everything from their daily chores to the Mayor's dirtiest secrets.

She had to tell Alex sometime or another. Normally, Miley would have told Alex something so supernatural and so incredible, but something deeper inside her, her gut instinct, told her to keep it a prolonged secret.

"Alex c'mon." Miley said as she pulled her sister home hastily, dark had settled in fast and she knew the dangers of being out late.

...xXx...

Night had sunk in to the town and only distant howls from owls and the occasional wolf could be heard through the empty roads. The houses were light with a warm glow and doors had been securely locked as usual, but for one certain female, her night had just began. She stood outside her dismal mansion, burbon in one hand, garbage bag in the other, examining the house.

A challenge crossed her mind, and with a sneaky smile, she gulped down the rest of the warming liquid and threw the glass as hard as she could straight up into the sky before running to her house at supernatural speeds. She ripped the vines off, raked the leaves, picked up the garbage, mowed the lawn and swept the path.

She could hear a distant whistling sound as she was rushing to push the rest of the rubbish into the black bag. She tied the knot quickly and threw it to the corner with the rest of the bags before running and jumping to the floor, landing on the ground as a small drinking glass landed squarely in her hand.

She patted herself off, a cheeky smile on her face. Chuckling, she juggled the glass about in her skilled hands.

"You still got it Mitchie." She joked to herself as she strolled into the house and shut the gurt wooden doors behind her.

...xXx...

The school bell had rung, and for most kids that meant they were running around the halls, greeting friends, and trying to find their new class, but for Mitchie it meant that she was in the office, arguing with the secretary.

"We can't seem to find your previous school listings, and without them, we don't know what grade you should be accepted into." The grey haired lady snapped over her glasses with her beady black eyes. Mitchie eyed the woman.

"Check again. You will find what you need." Mitchie's pupils enlarged and shrunk as she told the woman. In a robotic stance, the lady typed her in, registering her to all her desired classes, and printed off a sheet of paper.

"Here is what you need. I hope you enjoy your year." Replied the lady in monotone.

Mitchie rushed out, really not wanting more attention than she needed with everyone already staring at her. The new kid once again was the fresh meat for the year, but this time the students would be disappointed to see this one, and the intimidation in her beastly eyes; the dark set of brown almost predatory.

Mitchie's eyes glanced over the paper.

1 - English

2 - No Block Entered

3 - Socials

4 - Auto Mechanics

5 - Math

6 - Science

7 - No Block Entered

8 - Foods

She was babbled by the words on the paper. She had gone to school before, but hundreds of years ago, and they never sorted the courses like this. A board posted by the office held the numbers '1 2 3 4' and it took her a few seconds to realize that the blocks were all matched to the timetable.

"I have totally got this." She told herself, reassuring her mind.

...xXx...

"Oh, it's nice of you to join us. What's your name?" The balding man asked Mitchie whom had just found her class.

"Mitchie Torres." She replied, completely uninterested in the day ahead.

"Go ahead, take a sit Mitchie." He waved her off and she rolled her eyes at his imputence. People like that were her pet peeve. They assumed you were just another kid with teenage problems and complaining about everything.

She passed a young girl with lengthy black hair who had a pencil in her mouth, iPod wire nearly sticking out, and a completely bored look on her face. Now, that was Mitchie's type of human; completely uninterested in something so useless when they knew they could be doing something so much more interesting. She liked the humans that didn't care. They came in handy.

She settled in behind her and took her iPod out, ready to drown out the class with a scroll of her finger and a click of a button.

...xXx...

"Mitchie?" The teacher shouted at the girl whose head was down on the desk, not a care in the world, to the untrained eye.

"Yessss." She practically hissed out.

"Were you listening?" He pressed as she kept blinking, attempting a futile wake up.

"No." She shrugged and put her head back down.

"Ugh. Teenagers." He spat out. Funny. Mitchie was hundreds out years older than him and she intended on showing him how much knowledge she truly has in the next few months. And boy, does she know alot.

...

**REVIEW IT PLEASE OR ELSE I WILL JUST LEAVVVVEEEE THE STORY NOT UPDATED! hehehehehehe !**


	2. A New Friend

**Okay, next chapter!**

**full360-2b-me ****- thank you :) i dont want this to be just like normal vamp stories, i want it eccentric, so thank you**

**Nia**** - Thank you :)**

**AnnieMJ**** - Thank you, heres ur update :)**

_**tatimac**_** - youll find out in the next few chapters how they work. mitchies not depressed, she just hates school :P but dont we all?**

**FUN FACT: Did you know that in the episode of WOWP when Alex animates the manaqin (Manni Kin) with Riley and the "catwoman" lady, that the random guy who asks Alex out while his gf is in front of him, his girlfriend who is offended is actually Dallas Lovato. Neato Huh?**

**...**

Normal POV

A few days had drawled by, and Mitchie was slowly adjusting to the growing amounts of homework now the classes had picked up a rapid pace. She sat now, quietly indulging in a written work of hers from about one hundred years ago on one of her spares, outside on the picnic tables. She was about to change the page when a flying football seemed to land into her book, smashing the already loose pages into a flurry of paper onto the floor out of her hands. Hurriedly, she skittered around, trying to pick all the pages up before someone saw them. She had just been happening to read a page where she slept with the Mayor's wife to get to his info, and it was ALL in detail.

"Hey, i'm so sorry. My friend's an idiot." A girl's voice rang into the cold skinned girls ears as the mystery female picked up the last piece of paper. Mitchie stood with a handful of papers pressed against her chest, now staring at the remaining puzzle piece the girl held out. She had jean short shorts with a purple v-neck on, showing her perky cleavage and her hair tied back into a tight ponytail.

Desperation took over and she took the paper away as fast as she could without seeming to be rude and passed the girl back her ball.

"I'm Alex." The girl greeted with a small hopeful smile on her face. Mitchie recognized her as 'bored girl'.

"Nice to meet you Alex. My name is Mitchie." Mitchie greeted, but then cursed. She sounded like something from the Titanic Movie; all proper and placed. She was born hundreds of years ago, so she was from many diffrent era's. Mitchie's hand nearly darted out for a handshake, but she quickly recolied it back.

"So, what's with all the paper?" The girl pondered, she had dropped the ball and now her gaze was focused intently on the girl in front of her.

"Just some old family drabbles." Mitchie huffed out the reply as she stared at Alex.

"Cool." Alex shrugged, now noticing Mitchie's uninterest. "I should get back to my friend, er well sister."

"Oh, yes, that would probably be the best idea." The pale skinned girl replied as she looked at Alex's sister. She had a scolding glare on her face. "I don't think your sister likes me." Mitchie added.

"She doesn't really like anyone I talk to."

"Oh, that sounds rough."

"Well, we have mostly all our classes together, so maybe we could get to know each other more." Mitchie's grip on the table tightened at the words, oh so nervous to be around such a pretty girl... with such an evil sister.

"Yeah sure." Mitchie watched, almost feeling intimidated by the sister whom was now stalking over to them. Alex turned her head to the side, now scared by her own flesh and blood.

"Hey Alex, can you go get my backpack for me?" Miley asked her sister, giving her the evil eye at the same time. Alex stepped back, red in the face and gave a shaky nod. She raced away, not even bothering to look at Mitchie.

"Stay awake from her, dyke." Miley spat. Mitchie was taken back, shocked at what she said, but she wasn't intimidated at all.

"Excuse me? She came over here, and started talking to me." Mitchie revolted, now stepping right up to Miley's face. Miley searched her eyes, scowering for something deep.

"I don't care what she did. Don't talk to her anymore."

"What are you? Her mother? She can make her own decisions."

"No, she can't. I'm her sister, i'm looking out for her, and you're nothing but trouble, and I can sense it." Miley didn't know why, but she held such a deep hate for this girl she had just met. It was like not only their personalities conflicted, but their whole beings. It was like their hate was meant to be.

"She's coming back." Mitchie warned as she saw Alex, backpack in hand, not a clue of their previous conversation. Miley glared at Mitchie a while longer before bouncing over to Alex and dragging her forcefully away, fake cheer spewing from her lips.

Mitchie could only let out a forceful sigh, now wondering why Miley was so rude to her and why Alex was just too cute to handle.

Alex's POV

"Don't talk to her ever again Alex!" Miley ordered me abruptly as soon as we had been out of earshot to Mitchie. I was shocked to say the least.

"What?" I asked back, now completely clueless.

"You heard me. As your older sister, I order you to never ever, ever utter another sylable to that dyke!" My own sister saying this to me? I know Miley's a bitch, but what's up with her today?

I stepped away from her when I saw the anger in her eyes. Pure hatred stormed in those two twin blue hurricanes.

"Why do you hate her so much?" I pressed. "You just met her."

"I don't know! She's just bad news. Did you know she's smokes?" Miley made the last useless comment, knowing how much disliked smoke, and how I was actually allergic to it.

"I'm sure she can quit." I defended, not making a really avid point, but just wanting her off my back.

"Don't talk to her, i'm serious." She snapped before completely ending the conversation.

What a bitch.

Normal POV

Mitchie listened from afar, being able to just barely scrape by and hear Miley talk nasty about her. She knew she couldn't change Miley's mind about her, but she knew she could talk to Alex.

...xXx...

Weeks had started to pass by, and against Miley's wishes, her and Mitchie grew closer each and everyday. From what had started as Alex asking to sit by her in math class, and turned into joking around and skipping classes to sit on the field and talk...

"So, where do you live?" A curious Alex asked as she scowered through Mitchie's satchel, not bothered by Mitchie's complaints for her not to. 

"I live on Black Crow Road, it's kinda on the outside of town." Mitchie said as she rooted through Alex's backpack, only finding pens, pencil and the occasional tampon.

"Oooooh, creepy. Do you live in that old haunted mansion?" Alex joked, but her girly giggle was cut short when she found what she was looking for in Mitchie's bag. "I thought you said you quit smoking." She waved the pack around in the opposing girls face, then peeked into the case.

"Yeah, I live there, but I guess I must have missed a pack." Mitchie snatched them away, took them from the pack, snapped them all in half, and shoved them back into their casing.

"You promise? You haven't been sneaking in the occasional cancer stick here and there?" Alex chided.

"No. Pinky swear?" Mitchie held her small finger out and let it wrap around Alex's as they stared into each other's eyes. "I promise." Mitchie whispered lightly as Alex nodded. The girls both loved these moments. It was like nothing could hide the raw liking for each other in either of their eyes. Mitchie could stare for hours at her, just admiring the view of her beauty, but Alex seemed to always look away first, too shy under her penetrating gaze. Alex's nervousness started to show through and could feel her palms become sweaty.

"What are you doing Alex?" Came a voice, to Mitchie's dismay, which belonged to Miley. Alex's pinky automatically shot away from her's and stood up abruptly, knocking all of Mitchie's items off her lap.

"Nothing." Alex lied. Miley was dressed in her cheerleading uniform, and was now holding one out for Alex. "I thought I told you I didn't want to do cheerleading this year."

"Alex, you used to love cheerleading."

"Yeah, I used to Miley, my likes have changed over the past two years." The sister's started to argue, so Mitchie stood up, sensing tension.

"Look, mom and dad are dead, get over it. They wanted you in this. Do it for them, plus I had to pull some mad strings to get you in. You owe me for this." Miley threw the dark blue and white outfit at Alex but Mitchie caught it inches from her face.

"If she doesn't want to do it, why are you forcing her too?" Mitchie stepped in, mindful of Alex's wants, and how Miley seemed to push her weaker sister into a lot.

"Back off lesbo. Alex is none of your concern, and I do remember telling you to stay away from her." Miley stepped forward, attempting to intimidate Mitchie, but Mitch wasn't startled at all, in fact, she took a step closer.

"I don't have to listen to you." Mitchie growled out at her challenger; her lips curled over her sharp, pearly whites. Miley wasn't smart, but she wasn't dumb, and she knew to step down at the look in Mitchie's eyes. Miley's feet guided her back, and her shoulders slumped, now looking smaller and defeated.

"I just want us to do something together Alex, like the close sister's we used to be." Miley admitted sheepishly. Alex didn't faulter to respond.

"I miss us being close Miley, but let's do something both of us enjoy yeah?" Alex asked as she embraced her sister in a hug.

Mitchie wasn't shocked to see Miley glaring at her over Alex's shoulder. Mitchie's middle finger immediatly flipped her off without hesitation of any sorts.

...xXx...

"No, please, stop, just stop!" A girl screamed down the abandoned road. It was late, much too late for anyone to be out, let alone an adolescent female. Her bare feet didn't stop until she hit the park, where she thought she was safe. Her body automatically took her to what looked like the safest area. A giant patch of brush and trees. Her hands rested on a tree as she gasped to catch her breathe.

"Oh god... oh god, no." She gaped out into the darkness. Her eyes scowered the fields where only giant pines and brush entered her vision. The person wasn't there anymore. The person wasn't following her anymore. The girls body was shaking in fear. Her baby blue jeans were filthy and so was her white tank top. Her blonde hair that was on the top of her heart shaped face was tattered and messed while her whole body was just matted in filth and sweat. She had been running for days, barely stopping, but the monster was relentless. Her stomach was flipping over and over, and now that she couldn't see anyone following her, it gave her hope and she felt a little better, but she knew not to be hopeful. In the past few days she had been chased, she thought she was free many times, only to be extremely disappointed and shocked when her follower had appeared out of nowhere.

She let herself fall against a tree, the rough bark digging into her sensitive mortal flesh as her hands swallowed her face, and she cried. She cried, teared and sobbed. Her feet were bleeding and her stomach was rumbling, but her body just wanted her to run. But she couldn't, she was spent, every last drop of energy was suck out, literally. The teethmarks that adorned her wrist kept bleeding and leaking out her blood. The pine needles and cones were spread all around her, poking her body, cutting little holes, and making her body just that much more sore, but she wouldn't move. She thought she was safe here, much safer than running around in the empty roads.

Out of the blue, a hand grabbed around her mouth...

"Mghhhh!" Came the muffled scream from the innocent mortal.

"Shhh!" Came a soft, tender voice that seemed to comfort the girl. It wasn't her monster, but she didn't exactly trust this girl either. "It's okay, it's okay, i'm here, you're okay." Arms wrapped around the shaken girl's body and so did a jacket. Her body didn't shake as much in her saviours arms, and she was warmed immensely. "I'm gunna take you somewhere safe, okay?"

The girl didn't have time to answer the question, because they shot off in a blur...

...xXx...

The area was foreign to the human as she was carried up onto a path, passing an abundance of yard waste, and through large, heavy wooden doors. She was scared, no doubt about that. Her eyes were large with fear and her heartbeat couldn't stop racing, and her saviour knew this.

Her frail, still bleeding body was placed onto a red satin couch in front of a burning fireplace that warmed her chilled frame. Thick, lush silk blankets were wrapped around the girl, and then slightly itchy wool fabric above that.

"I'll be right back. I'll get you some food. You must be hungry." The dark haired girl informed.

"Don't go!" The blonde shouted, sitting up immediatly.

"It's okay, i'm just going to the kitchen. I swear, i'll be right back."

The small strawberry blonde nodded and snuggled further into the blankets like a young child afraid of the monsters under her bed.

...xXx...

A large cup of steaming hot chocolate warmed the human's fingers as she stared at crackling fire.

"Here, I don't know what you like, so I made a couple sandwiches." A large hearty, filled platter was placed in front of her as the brunette sat beside her with a first aid kit.

The hurt girl ate all the sandwiches, each of them tasting great, no matter the flavour as her injury was cleaned and bandaged.

"My name is Mitchie." She greeted as she looked into the girls green eyes.

"Katy." She nodded her head up and down as she watched the finishing touches to her wrist.

"What was chasing you Katy?" Mitchie asked, now intensely seriously as she surveryed the girl, needing and thriving to know how much this girl actually knew. The girls eyes widened and the grip on her cup tightened immensely, almost to the shattering point.

"How did you know something was chasing me?" Katy asked, now unraveling herself from the blankets and moving swiftly away from Mitchie who still sat where she was, soft faced, shoulders slumped. "Your one of them aren't you? ... A monster? ... I can't believe it, your just gunna hurt me like her as well! Suck my blood? Make me drink yours? Then kill me like she did? I don't even know why i'm still alive after what she did to me!" Hysterics had kicked in.

Mitchie zoomed to her, grasping her face in her hands.

"Stay still!" She commanded, and the girl stopped sharply, hands falling to her side. "She made you drink her blood?" Mitchie asked calmly, not trying to provoke stirred feelings of fear in her with distant question.

"Yes, a few glasses. It was gross. It was cold and-"

"Okay, okay, that's great, so, next question. What do you mean she killed you?"

"She... she killed me! She snapped my neck, an-and then I came back to life!" Katy cried before falling into Mitchie's arms, sobbing.

Mitchie's realization hit her hard. This girl was going to change, or die. It was her choice for this girl. This young, innocent female's life was in her hands. She let her cry in her embrace as she decided the next step.

Alex's POV

I had texted Mitchie's new cell number, numerous times, but I haven't got a reply. I threw the cellular-phonic-device into my bag and went to class, now staring at seat in Socials she was supposed to be in, joking and laughing with me. Where is she today? I wonder if she's okay. Well, I know where she lives, so maybe I could just go visit her; i'm sure she won't mind.

Mitchie's POV

I watched, studying, as Katy, a newborn vampire, drank a cup of blood.

"God, that's sooo good, can I have more?" She asked, holding the cup out and shaking it side to side, a confident smirk on her face.

"Maybe later, but we need to talk right now." Katy shrugged, now licking her finger and swilling her finger about before sucking the last of the blood off her finger. "Your a newborn vampire, and it's hard to control your thirst around humans. As long as you live in this town, and under my roof, you won't be drinking human blood. That's a solid rule. We're going to have to change your name, and appearance a little before you can go out. Understand me so far?" I asked as she had finally stopped licking the cup and placed it down.

"Gotcha boss." She smirked.

"Don't be so cocky as well Katy. This is a big, _very _serious thing, and I need you to be as mature as you can be."

"Okay. I will be, I promise." She answered, hands in her lap like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Thank you. Well, let's get you a change of clothes yeah?" I asked as I took her hand and led her upstairs, giving her a small tour.

...xXx...

"Oh god, look at this shirt!" Katy joked as she threw a long sleeved puffy shirt from the 1900's at my head and let it wrap around me. I had changed into a purple tank top with spaghetti straps and jean short shorts.

"Hey! Watch it! You didn't have to go through that era. It was all big dresses, big boobs and even bigger hair. Oh how I miss it." I chuckled reminiscing all the memories.

"So, if you don't mind me asking Mitchie, how long have you been... well, a yknow?" She questioned awkwardly, keeping her gaze away from me and focused on all the clothes.

"You're gunna have to say it sometimes yknow? Your one too." I teased.

"Fine. How long have you been a _vampire_?" with a certain joking tone, she asked.

"The better part of three hundred years."

"Really? Holy shit, your old!" She gaped, jaw open. I kindly closed it for her.

"Yes, that long. I was changed in 1705 by a woman I was in love with. I was seventeen at the time. She said we could be together forever, and I believed her, but she's gone now." I answered, throat thick with hidden emotion. I started to fold the clothes on my lap.

"Did she die?" Katy gaped, again.

"No, just up and left one day, _my _clothes and all. She took everything I was and had, but, that's the great thing about being a vampire, you can switch off the pain like a lamp. On one second, off the next. Pain, no pain. Capishe?" Explaining to her was like that one horried night my ex-lover explained everything to me. Informative, evil, but informative.

"That sucks, sorry."

"Don't dwell in the past, move on I say." I nudged her arm playfully before folding some shirts. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's go hunting. I'm sure there's a dear or bear somewhere close." I jumped up pulling her along. In this lonely house, sometimes it's nice just to talk to someone.

I jumped off the banister, landing swiftly a good twenty feet down before turning around to see her, jaw open, staring at me.

"Come on." I cohersed her with a wave of my hand. "Just jump. You'll be fine."

She shook her head, terrified at the thought. I zoomed up there, before grabbing her by the neck and throwing her over.

I could hear her scream but I just let myself tip over the wood. When I landed she was in a crouched position staring at her body and hands.

"I'm fine... it didn't hurt at all." Her mouth hung open, shocked at all the new experiences. It's like being reborn, but knowing everything at that time.

"Yeah, that's-"

_Knock Knock_

Oh shit.

I turned to look at a twitching Katy.

...

Reviews please, i would like at least 5 for this chapter, or else i dont really wanna update, i need love :P just press that button and type 'good chapter' , that's it, thats all u need to do!


	3. Class is for Students

**Okay, next chapter ! ! ! :)**

**Has anyone else noticed the serious lack in writing on this forum lately? Like, seriously, nobodies writing anymore. It's making me sad :(**

**Okay, thanks to:**

_**thousand lies**_

_**AnnieMJ**_

_**Tatimac**_

_**Mell23**_

_**nobodyimportant**_

_**full360-2b-me**_

_**linkingparklover4321**_

**for reviewing. It's kinda late night, so i'm not personalizing this time, sorry.**

**...**

**Mitchie's POV**

**I turned to look at a violently twitching Katy. I could smell Alex's perfume from outside, and I let it swirl in my nostrils before huffing it out.**

**"I'll be right there Alex!" I shouted, then realized I shouted out her name. "Shit!" I let the thought slide as I grabbed Katy's arm and dragged her into the study before opening a secret passageway that led to the old dungeon. I locked one arm, before the other, into chains.**

"I'm sorry, you're not ready to be around humans yet. I'll be quick. I promise." I gave her a comforting smile, a quick kiss on the head and flashed out, locking the door behind me.

**"Hey!" I shouted to Alex as I opened the door to her.**

"How did you know it was me?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're the only person i've told my address too silly." I said before dragging her in, out of the rain. Her wet hair looked so sexy on her. 

**"Why weren't you at school today?" She quizzed as I took her bag and coat and hung them to dry.**

**"I have company." I nodded slowly, non-chalantly, trying not to make a big deal of it. She peered around, and gave me the 'where-are-they-now' look. "Oh, they went out."**

"Okay. Cool."

"Do you umm, want some dry clothes?" I asked as I looked at her soaked attire.

**"Yes, please, if that's not too much to ask." She cringed while speaking, showing her awkwardness.**

**"No, not at all. I asked you right?" I waved for her to follow me to the laudry room.**

**"Oh, I see what kind of company." She pointed to the floor where a wet bra, thong, jeans and tank top resided, with a disappointed look on her face. Damn you to hell Katy!**

**"Oh, no no no no no! It's not like that! She's my cousin. She just got wet and I told her to dump her clothes. I didn't think she would leave it right there." I felt like flipping off and spitting on her clothes!**

**"Oh, sorry." Alex blushed and I watched as the blood ran to her cheeks. Poor Katy. "New clothes?" She asked, gesturing to my clothes, or what could be considered clothes. There was barely any fabric there anyways.**

**"No, just some old stuff I threw on."**

"You look nice." Alex said, staring at my bare legs. Awh, adorable.

**"Thanks." I said and pulled some freshly warmed shorts and a shirt from the dryer. I passed them to her and she set them down while she pulled off her wet and sticky shirt. Oh dear.**

I whipped around, giving her privacy, but that was obviously not what she wanted.

**"My shirts stuck on my bra, can you unclip it?" I nearly fainted at those words. I turned to see her clean, nicely tanned skin and my front lip pouted out as I kept thinking.**

What a tease.

**My nervous hands pushed the clip together and then let it fall down.**

**"Thanks." I heard her whisper. I was faintly aroused as I watched her untangle her clothes and dress right in front of me.**

I could have just stared at her disheveled appearance for the rest of my life, which would be forever, but I could hear Katy struggling to pull the chains free.

"You have to go, or... just wait here." I pushed Alex into the laundry room and ran into the passage way. Katy was there, black eyes with black veins under her eyes. "Just a few minutes more Katy." I said as I hastily wrapped as many chains as I could around her and darted back as fast as I could to an angry Alex, tapping her foot, arms crossed.

**"Er, hey." I smiled, trying to avoid the conversation.**

"God your weird. But you do, actually, have a nice house." She teased as she walked waltzed straight past me and into the main living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you. When all my family passed away, they gave it to me." I explained as I leant against the wall, watching her. "So, was there something you needed?" Curiously, I asked. Stupid mistake.

"Why you ask? Do you not want me here?" She smiled flirtaciously and I was weak at the knees.

"I'm just busy right now Alex. I can give you a ride home, and you can come over tomorrow, it's that today i'm all booked up." I told her honestly, and I could tell she was hurt and felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie. I just burst in without thinking. I just missed you today and-"

"It's okay. I'll give you a ride home."

I picked up her wet clothes and put them in a plastic bag and gave her a hoodie to wear cause it was chilly out. I led her to the garage where my ancient mustang was. Believe me when I say ANCIENT. It looks older than me, but it's all I have.

"M'lady." I said as I opened the door for her to get it.

"Why thank you." She played along as she let herself fall in sluggishly.

I hopped in as well.

**"Are we tired today?" I asked as I let the garage doors up.**

"Exhausted." She groaned as she spread out across the seat, raising the years of dust to make her cough. Me, I had to fake one.

**"Awh, muffin." I said as I drew three dots down my eyes, representing a tear with a childish, whiny tone of voice.**

**"Oh shut up." She punched me playfully. Before I knew it, we were there, and we were sat staring at each other.**

**"I'll walk you to the door." I claimed as I got out and opened her door, an old newspaper above her head. We ran up to the door and then stood there, awkwardly, staring at each other.**

"Do you wanna come in for like coffee or something?" She asked as she handed the newspaper back, but then asked to keep it, which I kindly obliged to. I wasn't thinking about her, I was thinking about poor Katy, locked and chained in the basement.

**"No, i'd better get going." I nodded to her, awkwardly, again.**

"Okay, bye." She kissed my cheek before darting in as fast as she could. If I could have blushed, I would, but I was in a hurry to get back to Katy and sort her out...

**...xXx...**

**"Katy?" I shouted as I slammed the attatched garage door as I ran down the passageway and to her; she was lying on the floor, groaning. "Oh grow up." I commanded as I sat her up and off of the dirty cell floor.**

"I'm so thirsty!" She grabbed me by the neck with such force, I culd feel my skin ripping and my innerds squeezing. I wrapped my hand around her wrist and snapped it back as hard as I could, hearing the bones crack and crumble. She immediatly let go and focused on her now limp appendage. "What the... Mitchie?" She shouted, her hand in a loose grasp as she stared at it.

**"Shut up, let's get you a drink. You'll be fine after that." The chains were released and I let her follow me to a large, unmarked freezer. "Go ahead, and when your done, we should sort some more stuff out; like school, and your new name."**

"...will I ever be able to visit my family?" Katy asked, small voiced with wandering eyes.

**"No." I answered coldly as I turned my back to her, leaving her to her misery. I don't ever want to hurt her, but she needs to understand the rules and conseuences of being what she is...**

**Miley's POV**

**"Hey, where were you today afterschool?" I asked my sister who had now entered wearing different clothes than the ones she went to school in.**

**She stopped like a deer in headlights.**

"Out." She squeaked as she took off to her room.

"Oh no you don't!" I practically jumped the counter and chased after my highly suspicious sister.

"You were with here, weren't you?" I asked as my Aunt peeked her head in from her room to see me crush Alex on the bed.

**"Why do you care?" She responded as Mandy tried to pull me off of Alex, but she couldn't, not in my rage anyway. But, she always knew how to control me.**

"Miley, if you don't get off Alex, i'll ground you for a month!" Mandy shouted and I slumped off of Alex and onto the carpet. Alex sat up, showing the red slap mark I had inflicted across the face.

"What is wrong with you?" Mandy asked as she inspected her face with tender hands.

"She was hanging out with the dyke!"

**"Miley, it doesn't matter who she hangs out with. You hang out with sluts and druggies, and nor I or Alex has ever said anything. Go to your room now Miley." **

**"But-" **

**"Room. Now." Mandy commanded, and I just glared at Alex as I left, now thoroughly pissed off.**

**Alex's POV**

**Miley left the room, and I watched as Mandy turned to me now, eyebrow almost hitting her hair line.**

"So, who's the special girl? And why don't I know about her already?" The twenty nine year old caretaker of mine asked since grandpa and grandma were out for the night. It was their anniversary anyways. They deserved the night off.

"Her name's Mitchie, and she's soooo freakin adorable." I said with bright red cheeks and then got even worse when Mandy winked at me.

"Well, I guess your grandparents have no idea about your... prefrence, yet?" She cringed, knowing that gramps and gran would freak, or kill me, or even attempt to turn me straight.

"No, and their not gunna know. Gran keeps asking me if there's someone special in my life, and I want to say 'hell yeah!', but I know I can't. She was raised so differently than us. She wouldn't understand."

"It's okay. I understand, and well, I mean, with Miley and your grandparents, I was thinking, that well, maybe you could move into my house? It's really big and you used to love it there, but you haven't been for a while. Your old rooms all the same, nothing's been moved, and I can help you redecorate and move your stuff out if you want." She suggested, and I could see in her eyes that she really wanted me there.

Well, they say a change once and a while is good for you right?

"I'd love too." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I've missed you. Your so much like your mom." She said into the hug, and for once, just this once, hearing that word didn't affect me like it used too...

**...xXx...**

**Finally, after a week of Mitchie being absent for school, I met her in the front of the building, and like always she was there reading a book while sitting on the picnic table. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and I wiped my drenched hands on my jeans as I strided over to her.**

She was dressed a little differently today with a brown leather jacket, white v-neck, tight grey skinnies and black shoes that seemed to hug her curves enough for a good outline.

"Hey good looking." She said as she greeted me. Mitchie, no matter how she was sitting or how comfortable she was, would always stand up and greet me properly. Her arms wrapped around me, and we stayed like that a few minutes with my head resting comfortably on her shoulder and her head in my hair. I could feel my eyes slipping closed at the peacefulness.

**"Hello." I whispered into her ear as seductively as I could, but I think it failed since she pulled back and let me go, picking up her book and bag and packing things away. "So, i'm moving into my Aunt's house this weekend..." I said, starting out a light conversation for the day.**

**"Oh, wow, that's big. Would you like some help moving some stuff." She asked politely while she hooked her hand under her bookbag strap that hung over her left shoulder.**

"Yeah, thanks, that would be nice." I accepted graciously and let our stare linger. She had sat back up on the picnic table and smiled at me. God, soooo freakin adorable.

"So, I was thinking, do you want to skip today and just move your stuff out? But that's only if your Aunt won't mind that is." She offered.

"I dunno, we've skipped A LOT of classes already." She just shrugged at my answer giving me a 'its-your-choice' look. "Hell, one more class won't do anything right?" I said as I held out my hand for her to take it. I gasped when she grasped it immediatly without hesitation and pulled her off the table.

"Let's go." She winked at me. I felt my heart stop, then start slamming into the front of my chest so hard i'm sure it was noticeable.

**I'm so whipped.**

...xXx...

**I watched as Mitchie took some flat boxes and opened them up and started placing my fragile items in it gently with cloths wrapped around some of them. Her hands took care of the glass trinkets and I couldn't help but want to be handled by her that way. With such focus, attention and care. I wanted her hands on my hips as she pressed me against the wall soft enough not to hurt me, but passionately enough to let me feel her dominance.**

**I shook my head. Clear the thought damnit. Clear it. Go away. Ugh. Teenage horomones suck.**

**"You okay?" She asked as she looked at me, box in hand.**

**"What? Yeah! Totally. I'm just seriously excited for this move!" I said cheerfully as she told me she was going to take the box downstairs, leaving me to my embarassment. What am I? Five?**

My stomach was churning and her cute face wasn't helping at all. Why can't she just ask me out or something? Oh, right, cause she doesn't know I like her.

I could hear her footsteps, and I knew I could do it now. Just tell her how you feel you pussy!

"I like you." I said before spinning around, wanting to see her reaction, but it wasn't what I wanted, or should I say whom.

"Yeah, I hope so. You are moving in with me." Mandy joked as she sat on the now empty wooden bunkbed frame. "I'm guessing you were trying to tell Mitchie you like her?" She asked and I nodded sheepishly. "Well, howabout you just kiss her? You know, go up to her and lock lips?" She made a puckering face and closed her eyes and made smooching sounds, teasing me.

"Oh shut up. I really like her, but what if she pushed me off and rejected me? I wouldn't be able to handle it." I started repacking and she stood up and patted my back reassuringly as I let out a deep sigh, not really being able to catch my breath thinking about Mitchie and all.

**"Oh stop it you worry wart." Mandy chided.**

"Who's a worry wart?" Mitchie asked as she entered the room again with more boxes in her hand. I gave Mandy a look that said 'do-you-think-she-heard-us?' but she just casually shrugged.

"Hi, my names Mitchie. You must be Mandy, Alex's Aunt." Mitchie formally greeted, hand out, ready for a shake.

**"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you. I hope you missing school to help Alex isn't a problem." She took her hand, and I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous with the way there hands fit together. Not as perfect as ours, but close. Mitchie's hand was like a man's, holding the woman's politely under the fingers instead of the palm. Don't you dare kiss her hand!**

**Their hands parted, and I was glad Mitchie didn't pull out some smooth move, not leaving Mandy in a pile of sludge like I knew any attention given to her did.**

"No, anything for a friend." Mitchie replied as she smiled at me.

**"Well-" Mandy started but I cut her off. I knew she would say something that would COMPLETELY give me away after Mitchie's last comment.**

"OKAY! GO!" I shouted at her and slapped Mandy's butt to leave.

**"Okay, fine, i'm leaving." The darkhaired woman said. "Behave you too." She teased and I could feel the blood rushing to my face, leaving me feeling hot and sick to my stomach, once again!**

**"Nice lady." Mitchie smiled at me before packing more stuff.**

"Yeah, she is." I said, but Mitchie's face was one of terror.

"Alex! Watch out!" She said as she rushed beside me, and started pushing the falling bunkbed away from me. The old rotting legs had had their last stand, and crumbled, almost squishing me, if it weren't for Mitchie. I watched as she rammed the bunkbed back, letting it rest on the lower bed as she turned to me. If I was feeling sick before, after that, I was utterly nauseous.

**"Are you okay?" She pulled me into her arms forcefully, not letting go. Not that I minded anyways. "You could have been so hurt." She whispered into my ear, making me feel limp and noodle like. What does she do to me? "Thank god you're okay." She said once more before squeezing me tighter. I was suddenly coming around and the room wasn't spinning so much as it was two minutes ago, but feeling her breath on my neck was still keeping me preoccupied.**

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken." I admitted as I looked at the bed that sat with broken splinters for legs on the bottom bunk.

**"Let's get you a cup of tea." She laced our fingers together as she pulled me out of the room. She sat me down, boiled the water, added the teabag, then milk, and placed it in front of me. "One last thing." She said as she came over and dropped a spoonful of sugar into the light brown drink before stirring it, and letting the sugar make it a slightly darker color. "Sugar helps the nerves, and calms you when your in shock." She gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen grace her lips, and I could feel my mind scream at me. She is just too cute for me too handle. "Well, that was a close call." She laughed half heartedly.**

**"Yeah, much too close." I nodded as I held the cup, staring at the drink, and then taking a small much needed sip.**

"Hey, howabout you take a small nap, and i'll pack the rest of your stuff hmm?" She pulled me up, grabbing the cup as well, and leaded me to the couch. Mitchie draped a blanket over me that I had readily packed and folded by the door and kissed my forehead.

Sleep would now be impossible as I touched my forehead where the skin was scolding hot...

**Mitchie's POV**

**I like Alex, I really do, I just want to take it slow. I overhead her talking to Mandy about how she liked me, but was too scared of being rejected, and then I knew to take it slowly. She likes me, and I like her, but sometimes it's not that simple. What about her sister? She hates me, and I can't help but feel a soaring anger pulse through me when I see her aswell.**

Speaking of her sister.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard her ask, disgusted, as she walked in. I could also hear a groggy Alex waking up downstairs. Miley looked at me expectantly with her hands on her hips. "I said, what are you doing here?" She growled out forcefully. I was suprised she said that, not scared at all, but suprised.

**"Alex wanted help packing, so I offered to help." I placed another thing into a box and she watched me do so.**

**"What the hell would she be packing for?" Miley was now getting testy. Like, a 'pmsing and you just stole my chocolate' kind of testy.**

**"She's moving into her Aunts." I admitted while I could hear a now, very awakened Alex rush up the stairs probably from hearing our arguing.**

"What? When did this happen?"

"Last night I guess. Talk to Alex about this, I don't know all the details." I said as I pointed to the door where Alex stood, rubbing her eyes.

"Leave her alone Miley, I asked her to help me move." Defending me, she said as she walked in between me and her physco sister.  


**"Why is it that you get to move, and i'm still stuck here? What if I wanted to move out aswell?" Miley exclaimed as Alex just gave me a lazy shrug and started to take her boxes from her room. "Fuck you Alex, you'll regret leaving this house. And does gran know? You'll break her heart leaving her."**

"I'll give you some room to talk." I said to a still sleepy Alex as she passed me a box for me to take downstairs.

"I'm leaving now Miley. I'll come back for the rest of my stuff later." Alex scooped up and laced her slightly sweaty fingers into my dry ones as we walked away from a fuming Miley.

"Do you have your essentials for tonight?" I asked as I parted hands, I immediatly yearned for the feeling once again. I started to cram the boxes into the back of her Aunt's car.

**"I should be able to manage. Thank you Mitchie, for everything, and staying by my side even after my crazy sister practically threatened you. I know she's a pain in the ass."**

"Your totally worth it." I replied, taking her hand again as I let myself fall against the vehicle, staring in her eyes. "You, have really, really, stunning eyes." I whispered as I pushed a loose lock of hair from her face, just letting my fingers graze her silky skin.

**"Mitchie I-"**

"What's going on Alex?" I heard an elderly lady ask the beautiful mortal in front of me. 

**Her grandparents.**

**Great timing you ol' geezers.**

**...**

**Reviews please :))))  
**


	4. Moving in All Directions

**Next Chapter :))))**

Thank you to all who reviewed:

**AnnieMJ**

**thousand lies**

**ILoveFanFic76**

**tatimac**

**Mell23**

**.Point**

**...**

**Mitchie's POV**

**"What's going on Alex?" I heard an elderly lady ask the beautiful mortal in front of me. "First, I get a call saying you missed all your classes today, and now you're here, packing all your stuff? What are you doing?" She started ranting, until she abruptly stopped, and stared at me. "What are you doing here?" She gaped at me, and now I remembered her.**

The elderly woman had long, greying blonde hair that was tied up into a bun, black slacks, and an old cardigan. She was the lady who was reading the local post board when I had ripped down the 'murdered girl' sign. I had thrown out a really bad impression, and for the first time, I regret it.

"Hello, i'm Mitchie, Alex's friend." I greeted and held out my hand, now trying to show her my second impression was better than my first, but she wasn't taking any of it. She just burnt a hole into my hand with her glare. I sorely retracted my hand, now just a little embarassed in front of my crush.

**"Alex, what are you doing with your stuff packed?" She asked Alex, and I just stiffly turned to her, awaiting her response. Alex took a deep, grieving sigh while playing with her frayed sweater edge, answered.**

**"I'm moving into Mandy's house. She asked me to go, and I said yes." The stress was obvious in her voice, not wanting to hurt her family, but being serious about this change. Her grandmother seemed to study her for a while while Alex was tortured with the wait.**

"I had a feeling one of you would be going soon, but I didn't think it was you."

"Sorry granny." She apologized and finally looked up to her family members.

**"It's okay, but, you have to come over three times a week. No negotiating. And, I want to talk to you, privately." Alex was dragged inside the house, and I was left with her Grandfather. His saggy, worn-with-age face took mine in as I straightened up my back and sucked in my stomach under his eagle eye. I even ran my hands through my bangs, pushing them back, feeling unsecure near this man.**

**"My names Mitchie, it's nice to meet you." I tried to speak firmly, but when a person is looking at you, but not really taking you in, it's awkward, even me being what I am was feeling pressured.**

**"I don't know what you're doing around my grandaughter, but she's a good kid, and you're nothing but trouble. You don't know how much crap you'll be in if you corrupt my gran-baby. So help me god, i'll beat you with this cane if you lay one finger on Alex." He growled, even waving his cane around for theatrics and pointing it right to the tip of my nose. **

**"Yes sir. I understand." I accepted and couldn't help but notice the speech he gave me. It was one a father should give his daughter's new boyfriend.**

**"Yeah, you better, and don't forget, I know people in the police." He warned. Now, if only he said he's a black belt in karate, would my life be complete. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the man who was crouched over, at least a good foot shorter than me, threatening an undead creature as myself.**

**"Hey, let's go." Alex had pulled me into the car where Mandy sat, waiting for us.**

"What was that?" She pulled away, and continued the mulit minute drive away.

**"Well, her grandad pulled the 'you touch my gran-baby speech, and i'll whip your ass to kingdom kum'." I joked.**

"Oh, no, he didn't." Alex groaned as she placed her face in her hands. "That's so embarrasing." Even though she looked scarred, I could see the humour in her eyes.

**"Oh it wasn't that bad. He only said he'll and I quote 'beat me with his cane' and that he 'knows people in the police'."**

**"God, that's so embarassing." She groaned and I nudged her playfully as I took her hand that rested in the middle of the seat. Immediatly, her heart raced and a visible blush appeared on her already rosy red cheeks. Oh you humans. **

**Normal POV**

**The two lovers had been watched by Mandy, which even made a small grin grace her lips, when she witnessed the young teenagers exchange powerful glances. She hoped soon that Alex would tell Mitchie about her feelings before they jumped each other. It was so obvious that they liked each other.**

**"So, tonight, I was thinking let's do pizza and a movie, welcoming you back into your old house." Mandy suggested, looking between the two.**

**"Old house?" Mitchie asked curiously to Alex who just had an emotionless face, sitting slagged in the furniture.**

"It was my parents house, but when they died, they left the house for Mandy to take care of us with, except that my grandparents didn't feel Mandy was mature enough, so, they made us move into their house. But, now, since we're older, and Mandy isn't such a tard, we can live where we want." Alex replied to Mitchie, try to pry some dry humour into the sentence that stung her deeply. Her parents death had always been a touchy subject, but, only cause she put the blame on herself. What had been a freak accident, she took upon her own already heavy subconcious.

There was an awkward silence in the car as Mitchie let Alex recompose herself while Mandy tried to focus on parking up. They didn't need another accident.

**"I'll give you two a few minutes." Mandy excused herself, rushed inside the house, and gave the local pizza parlor a call, with a memorized number.**

**"I'm sorry I asked." Mitchie whispered as she scooted over the seat, edging a little closer to the sobbing girl.**

**"No, don't be. Miley's right; I need to get over it. Their dead. Their not coming back." Alex's face became twisted and mean, in a realization that to forget their death, that she had to leave out emotions from her daily schedule. She just had to let herself become cold.**

"No one, and I mean no one, get's over the death of their loved ones. Even the strongest of people." Mitchie wrapped Alex in her arms, even though the saddened girl protested, but Mitchie knew relationships well enough to know that when a girl pushes you away, it means she really needs you. Alex's hands immediatly dived for Mitchie's clothes as she held onto them while her salty tears fell down her face...

**...xXx...**

She had been watching her now for weeks, since the first day she had moved back here in fact. She watched them now from a distance up high, hidden behind the brush of a large willow tree. Jealously soared through the girl as she watched Mitchie kiss the young girls forehead, and all but carry her to the door. Examining the two was becoming a love/hate relationship to this predator. Her dead heart swelled when she saw Alex, looking so much like another. But, it practically caved in when she saw Mitchie there, already claiming the prize she had longed for.

She had planned it to the T, but now, all the hard work was now just wasted paper. The beast had considered just killing off Mitchie, but had decided against that, for now...

**...xXx...**

_**"Kiss me. Kiss me now." The brunutte ordered, looking at the love of her life.**_

"With pleasure." Their lips locked, and the fireworks paraded throughout the background of the italian villa deep in the heart of Europe.****

The ending credits rolled, and the two girls looked at each other, Mandy now fast asleep on the opposing couch as they sat comfortably intertwined on the couch. Mitchie's legs were pressed against Alex's legs, while hers hung over the top of Mitchie's.

**"That was a good movie." Mitchie whispered to Alex whom was watching Mandy stir on the couch.**

Mandy had said pizza and a movie, but it really meant drinking and passing out onto the furniture. Now Alex remembered why Morine, her grandmother, had said Mandy was an unfit parental guardian. They smirked at each other before taking her by her legs and arms and dragging her upstairs the stairs, only hitting her head on the occasional wall.

"What a tool." Alex giggled before taking Mitchie's hand and pulling her to a closed door. The only closed door in the house. "It's my old room... I haven't been in this house since my parents death... I didn't even pack my own clothes, Miley did for me." Each break between sentences were lip biting moments where Alex could feel the tears. "Can you go in first?" Alex asked, feeling like a sick, weak little child. Mitchie never seemed to have many problems, so she never cried on Alex's shoulder, but Mitchie was Alex's personal tissue. Mitchie, as always, kindly obliged. The door handle was easily pried open. The dust flamed up and a dark room was revealed in front of their eyes.

**Inch by inch her foot scooted further, but, as soon as she tried to take the next step, her leg was stalled, not being able to move further. Mitchie blinked, shocked, then proceeded to examine the door frame, and poked her finger against the invisible force field. It couldn't go any further. Alex just stood, awaiting for her to make the first step.**

**"I, um, can you please go in first?" Mitchie ground out through clenched teeth while her nails cracked the wooden frame with her hands, agrivated.**

**"Uhh, yeah, I guess." Alex nodded, realizing Mitchie wasn't moving. Her feet led her a few steps before turning around. "Why aren't you coming in?"**

"When entering someones room, I believe you should be asked in. That's how I grew up, and i've believed that. " She lied. Not a bad lie, but not excellent.

"Well, come in." She waved her in, and her foot slid through the barrier to where Alex stood.

"Don't be scared. I'm right here." Mitchie whispered to a shaking Alex as she wrapped her comforting arms around her waist, pulling her front and Alex's back to meet.

**"Thank you." She replied breathily. Alex, even though she was very much enjoying Mitchie's grip on her, turned around to face the immortal. "Do you trust me?" Alex quizzed as she looked into her eyes, searching for the truthful answer.**

"Right now?" Mitchie joked, almost ruining the moment for Alex, but she pulled her back.

**"Yes, right now." The breathy replied came from her and she took that extra step to let their bodies lightly graze and mingle.**

"You know I do." Mitchie whispered out. 

**"Then let me do this. Don't stop me..." Alex snaked her hands up to cup her tough skinned cheeks.**

"I won't. I promise." Mitchie's hand glided up to rest on the shaking's girls ribs. Alex was trying to take control, but Mitchie made things so hard.

The space between them was coming scarse. Their bodies were becoming like magnets, unable to stay away from each other. Mitchie's eyes stayed connected to Alex's eyes, as Alex's gaze was glued to Mitchie succulent, slightly parted lips. Mitchie let her arms wrap around the dazed girl and pulled her up, pressing her against her body. Alex let a small gasp out at the suprise contact. 

**"Mitchie I-"**

"YUUURRRRUUUUCCCKKKK!"  


**Alex flinched away from Mitchie, the sound of puking spreading them apart.**

"I hate her right now." Alex complained about a young guardian, throwing up into her hair and bed from excessive vodka.

"We should talk." Mitchie told her. "But, first, let take care of that good ol' drinker in there."

Mitchie lips met Alex's cheek in a chaste kiss before walking out, leaving Alex to stand, hand to her cheek, eyes filled dreamily with raw attraction.

**...xXx...**

**"Okay, pukey mcpukerson, lets get you a little cleaner." Mitchie rolled an unconsious Mandy over into her face, pulling the sheets out beneath her and rolling the up before throwing them into a corner. She cringed at the smell of vomit. Her sense of smell was much better than any humans, and it only intensified the stench.**

Alex enjoyed the sight from afar, giving Mitchie smiley glances and checking her out occasionally. The sight of the girl moving, her toned arms flexing, her concetrated eyes, and of course her pert breasts moving around willfully.

"You, are checking me out Ms. Russo." Mitchie smirked gleefully.

"Why, maybe I am Ms. Torres, do you have a problem with that?"

**"Not in the least." Mitchie rolled Mandy into a safety position for the drunk and stood by an observant Alex. **

**Mitchie let her body guide Alex's against the wall, without making any contact of any sort while pinning her hands onto the wall by Alex's head. She let her nose softly graze Alex's, watching how the girl's eyes glazed and her fingers gripped into her own old clothes, stretching the tight, unused fabric. The immortal let her lips skim as close as her lips could, without connecting their lips together and let out a heavy breath.**

Alex was just a puddle of goo in her hands. Her eyes closed as she lifted her head slightly, needing the connection of their lips, but her wish wasn't granted. Mitchie was walking away, down the stairs, and away from her. She wouldn't let that happen!

**"Where are you going?" The slightly desperate tone wasn't missed by Mitchie.**

"Home, I need to go home." She said, unable to pull herself to look at the hurt girl as she struggled to slip her feet into her shoes.

**"But, you yourself said we should talk Mitchie! After what just happened, we have too!" Alex was now just a wreck. The only thing she could think about was how close she was to kissing her, and now here the girl is, running away. Running away from her!**

"We don't have to do anything. I have to go Alex." The door was open, and she was half way out, but Alex's strangled cry brought her back.

"Can I at least give you a ride?" Mitchie could hear the teardrop running down her skin, sinking into the crevases of her pores and the distinct drop of it hitting the ground.

Mitchie didn't answer. Couldn't answer. But she just let herself out, and close the door, hearing the lock snap before evaporating away, right into the dark of night...

**...xXx...**

**A day had passed since that night. For Alex, it was uneventful. Mandy was still on a hangover, promising to never drink like that again, but they both knew it was a lie. Miley was texting and calling like a fool; constant bad words spewing from her venomous lips that ranged from her love interest to her desicion about moving out.**

**And Mitchie. Mitchie hadn't called, texted, or even made herself known in the community. Infact, all she did was sit on the red satin couches, a whiskey in her hand while Katy monitored her. She knew something was wrong, she could tell; anyone would be able to, but she didn't know the cause.**

"Wanna talk about it?" Katy asked the disgruntled girl who sat staring at the honey hued liquid. The only response was a drinking glass was thrown at her as hard as the vampire could manage. Luckily, she dodged it, the glass only hitting the wooden walls before shattering like an egg hitting the floor. "I'll leave for a while." 

**"No, no need, I will. I should go hunting anyways." Mitchie jumped up and looked at the mess on the floor. "Sorry about that." She grumbled before streaking outside, praying on woodland creatures to satisfy her thirst.**

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie hadn't come back, but had decided to go out for a drink. The local bar and restaurant The Grill seemed to be booming for kids her age, even though she was ahout thirty times their age. She accompanied an old wooden stool as she seemed determined to drown her worries in a cup of good jack.**

**Little did she know, that many eyes watched her from afar, each planning their own...**

**...xXx...**

**Alex's tender hands etched over the paper she had asked for from Mitchie many days ago. A certain paragraph had caught her eye, looking appealing to her, but to her disbelief, the paper was over sixty years ago. The title read...**

_**MASSACRE AT THE TORRES HOUSE. ONE DEAD. TWO INJURED.**_

_ The last Toress girl, Mitchie, witnessed a tradegy today when she saw the death of her younger sister, Madeline, this evening. The young girl has slipped down the stairs and broken her neck. Doctors say she didn't suffer. Mitchie Torres, now 17, now lives in her house alone, after all her family members died of freak accidents. Rest in Peace Madeline Torres._

**Alex wouldn't have thought anything of the strange paper, knowing that many family's used the same names for generations, but the picture underneath caught her eye. There was Mitchie, a stern glare looking to the camera, eyes black with sorrow as she watched a dead Madeline be pulled out on a stretcher, the body bag only half way zipped. Alex would have also thought that maybe it was just an aunt, or maybe even her mother, and they looked almost identical, but the resembalance was just impossible. It was Mitchie... but how? It was impossible.**

She was just as shocked when the paper showed more pictures of the dead girl on the bed, and a Mitchie doppleganger, arms crossed, looking down at the body from the side. They even showed pictures of young Madelines neck, and it's twisted bones. The dead girls eyelids were slightly open, like she was still watching, even in death.

**Alex tossed the paper down, feeling nauseous from it all. It was too much for her to handle, but then again, she could be taking things out of porportion. The girl in the photo could just look exactly like Mitchie; t's not like families have never looked alike.**

She let out a long sigh, but regretted it when Mandy looked over to her.

"What's wrong? Is it that Mitchie girl again?"

Alex sat up, raccoon eyes and frazzled hair, and looked at Mandy knowingly.

"Oh, what happened?" Mandy asked, now moving to sit crossed legged on the arm of the couch.

**Alex once again glared at the woman.**

"Oh, so you told her?" Alex's hands covered her face and groaned. "Oh, you didn't tell her?"

"Mandy! Just shut up!" She had snapped. Mandy was a taken aback, no clue how to help her now. The only thought that ran through her mind was 'what happened between the two girls?'.

The two ould only manage to stare at each other. Alex was waiting for Mandy's reaction, and Mandy was just waiting to be snapped at again.

**Calmly, Mandy began. "You know, just because you're in a new house, doesn't mean you get the freedom to tell your rightful guardian that. You don't get to tell me what to do Alex, and that's final. Go to your room." Challengingly, Alex stared at Mandy a little longer, but she had no intention of staying in her room long...**

**...**

**Okay, I want tons of reviews please and thank you.**

Here is a little preview for next chapter , tell me whatcha think about it. :)

_**"Mitchie?" She pondered as she walked up beside the girl, taking her hands in hers.**_

"Kiss me." The girl begged as she stepped into Alex's personal bubble, but it wasn't like she minded.

"Gladly." She admitted as she pulled their lips to meet.

_**Their lips touched, and Alex felt it. She knew that this was the girl for her as Mitchie's wet lips explored hers. Alex pulled Mitchie's cheeks forward, wanting more as the girl stepped into her, pushing her against the stone pillars with her own body while her hands landed just below her rib cage. The girls moaned at the first contact they had that was so intimate. Alex would have wanted more, she wanted to let her tongue slide through the other girls mouth, but it was too early for that. Their lips smacked when they parted, and they would have looked flustered to anyone. Even though they weren't kissing anymore, they were only parted physically.**_

_**Alex looked at her face, waiting to see her eyes, but when they opened, there was no chocolate brown.**_

Her eyes were blue!

"Mitchie, your eyes..." She touched the skin just below her eyes, and stared into the twin hurricanes, drowning in them.

"Who said I was Mitchie?"

**OH SNAP! Well, tell me who you think it is, and if you get it right, ill dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you. thats right, a whole one.**


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

**New chapter :)**

God, somedays I swear i'm asexual cuz im not attracted to anybody for such long periods of time!

**Review Responses:**

_****_**AnnieMJ **_**- **_**You were the first to get my question right! Yes, it is Madeline, Mitchie's twin sister. :O it was hard to write them almost kissing, and leaving, but its nessecary. thanks for the review. Im glad u like it :)**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - thank you , ive been trying to improve my writing lately, so im glad its paying off. **

**.Point.**** - she's not trying to be a douche , she was just shocked when she smelt her sisters scent on Alex's lips. thanks for the awesome review.**

**Mell23**** - Yes, it is Madeline! Good Guess :) Mitchie was shocked to smell her sisters scent on Alex's lips, so she left, not being able to handle her sisters return. thanks for the review :)**

******ToughDramaHunny**** - haha thx for the great review :)**

**full360-2b-me**** - Alex kissed Madeline, Mitchie's twin sister ! :O**

**ohSnap**** - no, not Katy, she kisses Madeline, but good guess :)**

**tatimac**** - thank you :) Mitchie was going to kiss Alex, but, she coul smell her sister on Alex's lips. She has finally figured out, and accepted her sister is back, and that she's kissed Alex. She doesn't know how, but she knows she has. Madeline has been in Alex's room, and for some reason, she doesn't need to be invited in to Alex's house or room, unlike Mitchie. Madeline kissed Alex while she was sleeping :O im glad you like it **

_**...**_

**Normal POV**

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

**Alex was halfway out the window when she had a text. Stepping out onto the roof, and shutting the window quietly was a piece of cake, but getting down wasn't. A ten foot drop was ahead of her, and her phone was buzzing like crazy. When she pulled out her phone, she was shocked to see it was Mitchie.**

_**Crunch! Snap!**_

**Alex watched with wide eyes as her foot went through the wooden ledge, and then she went straight through, only her foot being wrapped around a thick vine caught her.**

"Oh, my, god!" Alex gasped, her head was only mere inches from the ground.

_**Riiinnnngggg!**_

_****_**Alex's head snapped around as her blue LG rumour rang from beneath her, an incoming call notification popped up on the screen.**

****_**Mitchie Calling...**_** was all it said.**

"Nononononononono!" Alex gaped as she stretched out her arms, desperately neeeding the phone.

She realized she couldn't reach the phone, which meant she had to get her leg out the vine. Panic took over her as the second to last set of rings began. She ripped off her shoe and let the rope slip from her foot, causing her to tumble to the ground. The last set of rings had began. She all but ran towards the phone and crushed it, her hands barely being able to handle the small buttons.

**"Hello?" She asked, out of breath.**

"Umm, hi?" Was all she could hear from a confused Mitchie.

**...xXx...**

**Alex had walked to Mitchie's house, the dark settling in quickly, and as she turned the last corner, she looked to see a figure standing by the door. Seeing Mitchie's dark curls made her heart jump, and she began moving faster, a quick jog was created and before she knew it, or even what she was gunna do, she was standing behind the girl.**

**"Mitchie?" She pondered as she walked up beside the girl, taking her hands in hers.**

"Kiss me." The girl begged as she stepped into Alex's personal bubble, but it wasn't like she minded.

"Gladly." She admitted as she pulled their lips to meet.

**Their lips touched, and Alex felt it. She knew that this was the girl for her as Mitchie's wet lips explored hers. Alex pulled Mitchie's cheeks forward, wanting more as the girl stepped into her, pushing her against the stone pillars with her own body while her hands landed just below her rib cage. The girls moaned at the first contact they had that was so intimate. Alex's breath was becoming scarse. Alex would have wanted more, she wanted so badly to let her tongue slide through the other girls hot mouth, but it was too early for that. Their lips smacked when they parted, and they would have looked flustered to anyone. Even though they weren't kissing anymore, they were only parted physically.**

**Alex looked at her face, waiting to see her eyes, but when they opened, there was no chocolate brown.**

Her eyes were blue!

"Mitchie, your eyes..." She touched the skin just below her eyes, and stared into the twin hurricanes, drowning in them.

"Who said I was Mitchie?"

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie was scared. She had spoken to Alex, and she said she was gunna come over, but that was ages ago. She decided to call her again. From the distance, she could hear a slight ring from a phone.**

Mitchie let her phone drop to her side as she rushed to the door where the ringing was coming from.

"Alex!" She shouted as she kneeled down beside the unconcious brunette.

**"Mnnnggg." was all that could be heard from her as she stirred from her stupoor.**

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"No." The human argued quickly and placed her fingers on Mitchie's arms. Mitchie's forearm burned at her touch, and she relished the moment.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked, and she responded with a nod. Katy was there in a flash, helping her saviour pick the girl up and take her to the couch where she layed. Alex's face was hot and flushed with red cheeks and a light sweat. "Get me a wet cloth." Mitchie ordered Katy, her worried eyes never leaving Alex. She ran away, knowing to obey the orders. "Alex, tell me what happened?"

**"I fainted." She whispered out.**

"That's it?" Mitchie asked, having a feeling there was more to the untold story.

"A girl, she looked exactly like you... but, she had very deep blue eyes. I can remember her clearly cause I thought it was you, and... and I kissed her. I asked her why her eyes were like that, and she asked me 'who said I was Mitchie?'." Alex told her, and all Mitchie could do was hug her close, but it wasn't for the comfort of an embrace. It was because she needed to smell her.

The smell was familiar, and it was sharp to her nose. It was like sugar peaches, and she knew the owner of that sweet aroma, but it was impossible. After all these years, how could she have found her? The owner of the smell had to fake her own death about fifty years ago when she fell down the stairs accidently while they had company over. If she had been a bit more careful, they wouldn't have been almost caught. The young girl almost stood up and cracked her neck back into place with humans standing right there! That surely would have been the death of them, no doubt.

When her sister had fell down the stairs, Mitchie had ran, and ran fast. Her things were packed, loaded into the car, and she was never seen again in the same city until now. It was her chance to get away from her at last, and she took it without hesitation. Her sister had plagued for her two hundred and fifty years, and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"We'll figure it out Alex, I promise you, but i'll let you rest for now. It's late and you're looking tired."

"No, I really don't want to sleep. It's the last thing I want to do right now. You called me over because you said we should talk, and that's why i'm here. So, spill." Alex wasn't taking no for an answer right now, not after everything that had happened.

**"I'll explain everything, but i'm going to get a glass of water first. I'll be right back." Mitchie stood to leave, and Katy caught the motioning gaze she gave her. The newborn hastily followed.**

**"Mitchie, what's happenening? What's wrong? And what is going on between the two of you?" Katy quizzed. Mitchie had took a glass from the cupboard, and had filled it with water, but when she realized what she was doing, the glass was thrown from her hand. It shattered in a flurry of shards that sparkled from the florescent light. "Calm down Mitchie!" Katy shouted as she pushed Mitchie back. Mitchie, in her blinding anger, pushed her straight back, much harder till she crashed to the floor. Katy bounced back up reflectively.**

"How can I Katy? How am I supposed to calm down when the girl I love just admitted to me that she kissed my sister? The same sister that was chasing you! The same sister that cheated with my ex-girlfriend! And the same sister that has taken every single person I love away from me... Oh, god, she's back..." Mitchie had crumbled down at those words, falling to the floor. Katy had watched as the kitchen door shifted a little bit. Pulling back the door, she was met with an astonished Alex, eyes wide with shock as she stared between the two. It was a tense scene, the air thick, and the emotions even thicker.

**No one said a word, but all Alex did was walk over to the broken angel across the room, and slide down the kitchen cabinets next to her; Katy got the drift, doing the same on the other side of her. For as crappy as Mitchie felt, the two of them being there was a slight comfort to her.**

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

**Mitchie eyes had fluttered open, the sound of a fist rapping against wood stirring her. Katy had fell to the floor, asleep in her dreams and Alex's head had rested onto Mitchie's shoulder, peacefully snoozing away. Mitchie didn't have enough power to not move away that piece of hair that had fell down, tickling her nose while her low, shallow breathing entranced her.**

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_**  
**

**The sound had gotten louder, the door sounding like it was about to fly off the hinges, but Mitchie was in no position to move, nor did she want to move; the nice contact with Alex was completely alluring, never wanting to leave the spot ever.**

**"I know you're in there Alex! Get your ass out here!" The shout she recognized as Miley was getting hasty and impatient as her fist wailed against the door some more. Mitchie placed her head ontop of Alex's as she snuggled back comfortly into her warm skin. The feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before. That was a lie. She had felt love like this before, but it was so long ago, and it was all part of a sick, maniacle bitches plan.**

**"Who is that?" Katy groaned as she wiped her face with her hands, rubbing off the sleep. Her voice was loud enough to wake Alex.**

"That, would be, my annoying sister Miley." Alex yawned. The first thing she opened her eyes to was Mitchie, staring back at her.

"Hello." Mitchie whispered as she pressed her forehead against hers.

"Why greetings." Alex responded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mitchie, answer this fucking door!" Simultaneously, they all groaned and Katy jumped up, being the most energized of the three to face the fire breathing dragon.

"So, do you think she'll kill me quickly, or torture me first?" Mitchie teased as she stood up and held a hand out to Alex who got lazily pulled up.

"Meh, you might be lucky and she'll kill you quickly."

"Oh, well, I hope I have broken any mirrors lately."

Alex followed Mitchie out into the foyer, to where Katy was being hit in the arm by Miley with her overzied purse. Katy, of course, was completely unaffected, but it was just pissing her off. She gave Mitchie a shrug before sauntering away from a flabbergasted Miley, before pouring herself a whiskey and slumping into the couch.

**"Miley, what are you doing here?" Alex whined, knowing just how relentless the girl was.**

**"I'm coming to get you! What do you think that Mandy didn't know you were sneaking out? She's not stupid Alex, she admitted to me that she used to do that too. Oh, and boy are you fucked. She's might just explode. You should see her."**

**"Miley, I know she used to sneak out, we used to sneak out together." Alex told her, while she put her hands on her hips cockily, having an advantage of knowledge over her older sister. "And you can tell her that i'm staying the night."**

"Oh, I won't need to tell her, she's just outside." Miley went and opened the door to where a red faced Jenna stood, glaring. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were a thin straight line of anger.

**"Home. Now. Alex." Was all she said, tapping her foot.**

"I'm staying here for the night." Alex cowered into Mitchie's arms, and they wrapped their arms around each other's waist.

**"If you want to go back to your grandma's house, I suggest you move, and now."**

Alex had looked up to Mitchie for help, and she offered immediatly.

"Alex can move in with me." Mitchie said, and Alex was immensely shocked. She hadn't been asking for that, but only a bit of mere support with words.

**"Oh, what are you a married couple? Alex, get in the car before I ring your fucking neck." Mandy threatened harshly.**

"Mandy, Miley, maybe you should leave." Mitchie stepped forward, placing Alex behind her protectively, while Katy stepped up to the plate aswell, opening the door and waiting for them to leave.  


**The contest had began. Mitchie was staring at Mandy, and Katy at Miley. Alex just gripped the back of her not-yet-lover's shirt and held her tightly, tears threatening to fall.**

"I asked you to leave. I won't ask again." Mitchie almost snarled with the utmost authority. Someone being in her house, and behaving so repulsively, was the last straw for her. It could make her blood boil.

**Miley and Mandy's eyes flicked to each other, cowering in defeat underneath her rage. Alex even took a few cowardly steps back. Other than a certain missing-in-action ex-lover, no one had ever seen her so fuming.**

Miley and Mandy crept out, not wanting anymore confrontation, but the guardian of the two knew how much painful grounding she was sure to put Alex through.

**"Well, their gone." Katy said before she locked the doors.**

**...xXx...**

****_**Mitchie's Dream - (15 years ago)**_

_Mitchie was standing with her friends on the outside of the school grounds over at the local food chains. The group of 12 tightly knit friends were talking about how much they hated their teachers, and even making some new nicknames for them, while others bought pizza and burgers to share. They would all put their money together, and buy stuff for the group to share. It was like a ritual._

_Somehow in this conversation, it had turned sexual, like it always had. The boys would brag of the sexual deeds they had commited, and the girls would deny theirs completely._

"So, Mitchie, any girls lately?" Brad teased as he nudged her shoulder playfully.

_"No, no girls, no relationships for me." She admitted. "They are way too complicated."_

Nobody heard the distant heartbroken sigh of the quiet girl in the group. Oh if only Mitchie liked her back! She could have been the perfect girlfriend.

_"No relationships huh?" Mitchie heard the sultry, seductive voice behind her, and then, she felt her hands crawl up her spine, to her front stomach where they rested just above her belt and pants line. She counld't help but melt at the well-missed feeling. "I've missed you so much Mitchie." The woman whispered in her ear, turning Mitchie mushy._

The quiet girl in the group turned away, in too much pain to witness anymore, and her best friend, who knew she was immensely infatuated with her, comforted her as she walked away, tearing up. Mitchie didn't notice, as she was turning around to a wicked looking Mikayla. Her mid shoulder lenght dark curls rounded her face off. She had a light trace of lip gloss on her lips that always seemed to make Mitchie hot. Mikayla had worn a light blue tank top, tight grey skinny jeans and black high heels. She had her hands on her waist, awaiting Mitchie's next much anticipated move.

_Mitchie had been struck still, years of not seeing her lover had taken it's toll on her body and mind. She was melded to the floor, her eyes searching the depths of Mikayla's hard orbs. Mikayla just gave her that all familiar smirk._

_"Are you staying around this time?" Mitchie croaked out, her composure gone, and she was that frail love-sick girl once again._

_"Is that any way to greet me babe?" Mikayla smiled, tilting her head down at the same time, giving Mitchie her famous look. The glint in her eyes was evil, and mechivious, but Mitchie was too out of sight to notice anything than her existance being right in front of her._

_Mikayla just laughed at her. She owned her. She controlled her still, and she thrived over the feeling. Mikayla watched her movement, and stepped towards her. Mitchie watched the rythem of her hips, and listened to the clicking of heels against the concrete. When the sound stopped, she had opened her recently closed eyes, face to face with the one she had loved so unconditionally._

_"Fifteen years. You left me for fifteen years Mikayla." Mitchie spat as she pushed them away from the group of people._

"You know I can't stay long anywhere." Mikayla explained, looking down at the spot of Mitchie's hot skin her shirt revealed, and placed a sloppy, wet kiss. Mitchie nearly keeled over at the overwhelming sense of arousal that had her knees weak already.

_"No, you never told me Mikayla. You never tell me anything. You have kept secrets from me for years, even when we were engaged, you still lied to me."_

_Mikayla trailed her fingers down her shirt to her breasts, and teased her, the nipple hardening beneath her touch. Mitchie's eyes closed for a brief second, before realizing where she was._

"Stop Mikayla." Mitchie threw her hand off her. Mikayla had huffed. Mitchie wasn't playing along, and it angered her, but she knew that she always would, and will have the advantage. "I want you already. If you do that you'll kill me."

_Mikayla giggled, pulling on Mitchie's hand until she had dragged her into her sports car, and driven to a remote location a few blocks away. Mitchie's thought processors was in overdrive. She thought about what they were going to do, knowing Mikayla well enough by now that she showed up every few years wanting a handful of pleasure. She thought how to escape, but then she thought if she wanted to escape. Of course, Mikayla still had her heart, and probably always would till she died. It was no unknown fact that Mikayla knew she had Mitchie wrapped and her pinky finger, topped and tied with a bow._

_Mikayla had sat on top of Mitchie, pinning her down with her weight, but Mitchie was just staring forward._

"You've hurt me so much Mikayla. I can't keep doing this anymore. You leave me more broken each time." Mitchie had broke, tears falling from her eyes. Mikayla rolled off of her, and sat, unimpressed by Mitchie's display of emotions.

_Mitchie only sat there, hurt, confused, yet wanting more. She trembled, not only from being sexually charged, but from the thought of losing the only girl in her mind once again._

"I want you to stay Mikayla. I want to be with you again. I don't want to have to keep seeing you every once and a fucking while, before you leave me again. You changed me into this monster, and there has to be some reason. You must have wanted me to live with you forever in some way, or else you wouldn't have done this." Mitchie's voice had broke and cracked, and it somewhat hit Mikayla deep in her chest, almost inflicting a pain she didn't know she could expericence. Her feelings was one of the reason she always fled. As impossible to admit, Mikayla still needed the damn girl!

_"You're not the only one i've changed Mitchie." Mikayla had turned away, the arousal quickly disappating to an unignorable anger._

_"You said the night you changed me, that you loved me, and would forever, and that you wanted to live for the rest of our lives together. Was it all lie?" Mitchie had sat, now thinking of her friends, and how she wished she had been not disturbed by her, and she was sat learning trigonometry right now._

"Your sister doesn't ask questions when I visit her. Maybe you should take a lesson from Madeline." Mikayla had jumped out the car, and now leaned against the hood, arms crossed. Mitchie would have ran, left her, and carried on with her day as if she hadn't even visited, but now she was intrigued. She looked at Mikayla, resting against the hood without turning back to look at her. Caving in against curiousity, she followed.

Sitting beside each other, letting their arms graze while they just enjoyed the frest, crisp October air was a great feeling for both of them. For Mikayla, her breathe fled from her chest. Mikayla loved her, she truly did, but she didn't let herself caught up in her emotions. She couldn't risk losing Mitchie cause of her own mistakes.

Mitchie felt whole again, like that piece of her heart was slowly being filled and nutured after all these years. Would Mikayla finally stay with her? Would she let herself be loved by Mitchie again? She let a true smile grace her weary face as she stared out at the veloptous pumpkin field. Halloween was only days away.

"Where's my sister?" Mitchie's question ruined Mikayla's thought of living with her in 1704, a year before she fled. They had their own house, own pets, and they had made their own living. Everybody in town talked about how two women lived in a house together, but no one mentioned it to the two.

"Far away for her not to find you, but close enough that you should be scared." Mikayla laughed faintly to herself. She had no clue where Mitchie's sister was, never visiting her once. Madeline wasn't the sister she wanted.

_Mikayla had enough of the small talk. She wanted for just a second to feel Mitchie again. She wanted to feel her slim body in her hands, and her succulent lips against hers, if only for a heartbeat. She repositioned herself between Mitchie's legs. Mitchie had spread her legs for her to fit between and snuggle close. She didn't want a sexually aroused charge, but wanted the tingle of her touch and the feel of her breath once more._

Mikayla's hand cupped her cheek, feeling that familiar skin beneath her palm as she rubbed back and forth gingerly with her thumb. Mitchie's eyes fluttered closed, her hand enclosed around Mikayla's, needing to feel that she was real, and one encircled around her trim waist. Their foreheads rested upon the others. Mikayla couldn't, wouldn't, let her hand move. She felt like she would die if they disconnected.

_"I regarded the world as such a terrible place, until you came into my life. You saved me from myself." Mikayla admitted. She was owned now, by Mitchie's touch. Her heart had succumbed to her dire needs, and her need was Mitchie. Her body depended on her, and it didn't know what else to do without her._

_"You have given me everything i've ever wanted. You made me smile, made me laugh, and you showed me how to love. Mikayla, I unconditionally love you." Mitchie whispered into her hair as she nuzzled closer. Mitchie's body hammered, the ache in her threatening to take her legs out._

Mikayla only leaned closer, their lips so close to touching, and with a final dip of Mitchie's head, she let the vow of her kiss complete her...

_**Present Day Mitchie's Room**___

Mitchie's eyes snapped open, the dream swilling in her mind. That was an unforgettable night. She had seen love once again in Mikayla after hundreds of years. But, it hadn't lasted. When Mitchie had awoke in her house many, many hours of working up a passionate sweat, Mikayla was gone once again.

Mitchie let that lone tear fall from her cheek as she rolled onto her side, and clenched her eyes shut, not letting that tear more than one.

After hours of lying, being unsuccessful in stopping the oncoming bout of tears, she had lost all sense of time. She was surrendering to sleep once again. Mikayla's name, unspoken, was on her lips...

...

Well, whatta think? I've been really focused on trying to write better lately, and I hope it shows in the last few hundred words.

So, tell me, do you think Mitchie loves Mikayla or Alex more?

Do you think that Mitchie would choose Mikayla over Alex if the chance came along?

Comments, questions, or concerns?


	6. Friends, and Dead Bodies?

**Okay, next chapter bitches :) it's just a filler chapter, sorry :( but there is a preview for the next chapter at the end ^_^**

**Okay, review responses:**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - :) im glad u like their relationship, i know many people are rooting for Alex and Mitchie. thx for the review.**

**Anynomous Reviewer**** - Im glad u like Mikayla being in this story, she just seemed perfect for the role. ahhh i see your rooting for alex and mitchie too ^_^ **

**im happy you took the time to review, thank you :)**

**tatimac**** - yes fuck finally! Someone finally notices that Mitchie loves Mikayla more right now! thank you! yeah, i felt bad for Alex as well :( mikayla does really love her, she just cant stay with her, which is part of the story that I will explain later. Yup, ur right, Mikayla will have a bird when she sees Alex. I love Madeline cause she's so crazy :) thanks for reviewing.**

**thousand lies**** - Mitchie is quite cute , i agree :) your rooting for alex and mitchie too? Gah, does nobody love mikayla? :( thanks for the review my friend.**

**full360-2b-me**** - i have to admit, i was scared by ur review, you were so serious :O but ur right ^_^ ...mitchie loves mikayla more than alex right now :)**

**Mell23**** - thank you :) im working on trying to improve showing the love and attraction between characters. im happy someone noticed :) ur right! right now, mitchie loves mikayla more right now, and yes, maybe that will change, mayybbbeeee. im totally a damon elena fan as well! thx for the review :)**

**nobodyimportant ****- what are you confused about?**

**x-crazy-4-u-x ****- thank you :) yeah, i dont want everything exactly like vamp diaries, but it is alike. yes, mitchie loves mikayla more right now but she also loves alex as well ^_^... well in the story, i dont wanna spoil much, but yes, mitchie will have to choose between the two. thank you for noticing my writing and for reviewing :)**

**ToughDramaHunny**** - hahaha i love ur 'bitch best choose alex'... it sucks that ur having relationship problems, but i hope my story brings you a small happiness when you read it. i hope your relationship problems are sorted out :]... thank you for reviewing my friend.**

**Once again, thanks to all the readers and reviewers :)**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**Mitchie had been frighteningly quiet after her dream last night, and Katy had only noticed. Alex was just completely indulged in the news article. She couldn't get it out of her mind long enough to even remember where she was half the time. She wondered if it was truly Mitchie, or just a relative. **_**If it was her, she would have a lot of explaining to do **_**Alex thought.**

**"School today?" Katy asked Mitchie who just shook her head and kept stirring her green tea with two honey's, watching the liquid dissolve and melt the sticky liquid.**

"Your not going to school today?" Alex questioned as she walked into the kitchen, wearing yesterday's clothes, and closed the length between her and her crush.

**"I don't feel like going today." Mitchie shrugged it off, not wanting a big confrontation today. Today, she was on a mission. She was going to find that damn sister of her's that was stalking her, and her loved ones.**

"I'll stay with you then. I don't want you to be alone." Alex offered as she embraced Mitchie from behind, her chin resting on the disturbed girls shoulder. Mitchie didn't want her touching her, or even being near her.

"No, you should go. You haven't been for a while and you need to catch up."

"Mitchie, you haven't been there for weeks either. You're probably failing every class." Alex joked, but Mitchie snapped, needing a slight break from the copious amounts of stress.

"I'm not going!" She growled at Alex and whipped around, slamming the cloth down on the ground that she had been wiping the counters down with. Alex began to tremble, frightened of the next move. Mitchie's eyes were coal black, and filled with rage. 

**"Your eyes."Alex breathed out. Katy noticed her black and red veins, and slammed her hands into her chest and collarbone area, sending her flying throughout the kitchen, breaking many cupboards and leaving a dent on the cabinet she landed against.**

Alex stood there, tremendously shocked at the sight before her.

"Alex, maybe you should leave." Katy stated, but it was more like an order. She couldn't move, legs unwilling to shift.

**"Alex, leave!" Katy shouted as Mitchie jumped back up, body trembling with hate and anger.**

**Alex hadn't hesitated to bolt. Her legs took her as fast as she could away from the house. She ran without regret, not looking back once.**

**...xXx...**

**Crack!**

The sound was like a sickening thunder smash, but it was actually Katy's fist colliding forcefully with Mitchie's head. Mitchie, being as old as she was, was much stronger than Katy, a 3 week old vampire. She was in her face, pushing her around, and now Katy was beginning to worry, she knew she would lose to her knowlegdeble opponent.

**Katy dodged Mitchie's tackle, flying over the counter to the knife stack, and readying herself with the makeshift weapon. Mitchie had looked at her, now calming down at the sight of Katy, weapon drawn.**

**"Put that thing down." Mitchie voice changed less gritty as her discolored eyes returned the normal brown. Her body relaxed and she sunk back a little, her shoulders slumping to a curl.**

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mitchie? You nearly killed me, and exposed us to Alex!" Katy wrenched the knife downwards, the sharp point claiming its barrens into the wooden counters.

"Mikayla and Madeline is my problem! If Madeline sees you, she's going to murder you. She will tear your heart out and shove it down your throat, and believe me, she's good at it; she's had enough practice. And, if Mikayla visits, and sees Alex, it will be the death for all of us."

"Who's Mikayla?" Katy asked as Mitchie stood, cold giving her the black look. Katy looked at her expectantly, and she couldn't help but huff, and soften her words and demeanor.

**"My ex. Well, sort of. We used to be in love, and I knew what she was. One night, when the town was in a downturn, the night of the church burning, she bit into her wrist. I can remember the night like yesterday. She placed that wrist to my mouth and held the back of my head. We were lying in our cotton sheeted bed while she sat upon me. What makes me sick is that I wanted it, I wanted to be with her, where as some people didn't want this life. The blood tasted sick; it was cool and overly sweet. She told me she loved me, and that she wanted to be together forever." The dark glisten in Mitchie's eyes was enough to let Katy get down to the brass tracks of her anguish. "Then, she apologized, and I didn't know why, but then I was gone. No more. Until, I woke up, lying in the same bed I had died in, seeing the world in all it's glory, but, with an insatiable thirst in my throat."**

"Mitch-" Katy was about to tell her to stop, to wave off the story, leaving the rest for another time.

**"It's okay Katy. It was over three hundred years ago. I was only seventeen at the time, and she was well over two hundred. I left the house, my bodice still half unlaced from Mikayla, and stumbled out into the night. It was the night they were taking the vampires. They had figured it out. After years of unexplained murders and massacres, they knew. It was a small, miniscule town, only a few thousand. Every man left their houses with a stake, and took each vampire, stabbing them, and killing them there, or drugging them with vervain, then taking them to under the church. They were stuck there, some thirty vampires, many were close friends of mine and Mikayla's... and that's not even the worse part... it was all Mikayla's fault. She had told the council about them. She killed some thirty of her own kind."**

"My sister didn't know any of this. Mikayla had never told her about the tomb beneath the church. Mikayla had made her think that she was trapped under there, stuck forever by a spell an old Salem witch placed on it. Madeline has spent the last three hundred years of her life, searching for the answers to get her out, and she was never in it anyways. I know it's a lot to take in-but you needed to know." Mitchie had passed her, exiting the kitchen, walking to her room, and setting down quietly on her bed. She had never ever spilt her guts like that to anyone before.

Katy just pulled herself upon the counter, ruminating the previous repartee as she crossed her legs, her face profound with thought.

**...xXx...**

**Mikayla sat watching Madeline, while Madeline watched Mitchie. It was so interesting. She was waiting for the two to finally meet again in a sure-to-be altercation. Madeline's eyes studied Mitchie while she sat in her room, grazing over an ancient picture, one Mikayla had given her about one hundred years ago. She let a deep breath out, moving along. Mitchie and Madeline, together, was way too much drama for her.**

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie studied that old picture of Mikayla. Her hair was tied up high in a fashionable bun, a low cut, cream colored, dress hung on her shoulders and showed an ample amount of cleavage. Even just looking at her picture she could still see that immoral smile through the camera lense.**

**Mitchie thought that was probably what caught her attention when she first saw her. It was the way Mikayla moved her neck, showing it's silk base straight to her jaw line tantilizingly. It was the way Mikayla's lips tilted up, and embellished her face. It was those eyes of hers, so alluring, so enticing and electric. But it was the overall playful, sly and detrimental demeanor to her that had made Mitchie head over heels for her.**

She turned over the black and white photographic image of her.

"She's not here, and she doesn't want you anymore. Move on Mitchie." She growled, willing herself to get over the lover in the photo. Even she knew it wouldn't be that easy, but, she knew one person who could help.

**She pulled out her phone, and called that one person. She glanced over to the clock.**

_**3:23 pm**_

**School was out.**

**"Hey, Alex." Mitchie greeted softly.**

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie had called Alex, apologizing profusely, blaming it was her time of the month, and begged her to come back over and talk. Alex, even as badly as she wanted to spend time with Mitchie, declined her offer. Now, here she was, entering the Local Newspaper Publishers, searching for some old news on a certain family.**

**"Hey, Jim, can you let me see some old papers from about the 1950's to the 1970's?"**

"What for my darlin'?" The male secretary asked as he stood up, motioning her to follow him. He took her to a room, files overloaded it, and there was a handful of computer screens and modems.

"I have a socials project, and I need a good starting story about the history of the town. It's a huge chunk of my grade." She lied. He accepted, but warned her to be quick and take notes as fast as possible, the computers normally prohibitated to civilians.

**Alex searched through the articles, searching keywords and finally coming up with a handful of events that happened at the Old Torres Mansion. Many words popped out at her.**

_**Massacre**_

_**Murder**_

_**Noise Complaints**_

_**Public Disturbances**_

**One certain piece caught Alex's eye.**

_**A domestic disturbance was issued today against a one Mitchie Torres, and a Madeline Torres. Witnesses say they stumbled drunk from a local pub, and entered the forbidden facilities of the town fountain. The town's new paint job was smudged, and some new renovations were broken. They were taken for a night in jail, and are being fined for the repairs of our fountain.**_

**Alex stared shocked at the words on the screen, the photo image of an old article flashed the truth right in front of her own eyes. She couldn't not believe it. Underneath was black and white mug shots of a brown eyed Mitchie smiling, obviously still intoxicated, and a baby blue eyed Madeline scolding the camera. They were twins with an unmistakeable likeness.**

**Appauled, Alex stared a little longer, her crush's face was on a piece of paper of news from the 1950's, looking just as young as she did now, and then her sister, the girl she kissed just a few, measley days ago aswell!**

**She shook her head clear, and rolled the mouse over the print button, taking a copy of the articles before deleting her search history, and dodging out; running away from Jim's shouting, worried voice.**

**...xXx...**

**"What do you think of this?" Alex asked, sitting next to an apprehensive Miley. It was after Alex's visit to her grandparents for dinner, and now they were alone, and she wanted an honest opinion. Miley drew eyes away from the magazine as slow as pulling toffee, and then it left her hands completely, falling off the side of the bed. Her eyes were like dinner plates.**

"You can't hang out with her anymore Alex, promise me that?" Miley took her hands, looking into her sisters eyes, genuinely worried.

**"Miley, I can't promise that."**

"You must. Tomorrow Tina and Mardie return from their trip, and you can hang out with them again." Miley reminded Alex of her absent friends, whom she had almost forgot of thanks to Mitchie. They had taken a trip to the States to visit some of the colleges over the summer, and it had continued a little into the beginning of the school year, which was now a few months in; they were late back.

**"I'll hang out with them too Miley."**

"You can't hang out with Mitchie at all! You don't understand how dangerous it is!" Miley was now sat on her knees, getting scared for her own sisters life.

**"Help me understand Miley! What is going on with her? Why is she so dangerous?" Alex shouted, noting that Miley knew more than her.**

**"I can't tell you." Miley picked up the magazine, and covered her face, hoping Alex would change the subject, but she was persistant.**

"Why not?"

"Keep your fucking voice down." Miley snapped, lowering the magazine. "If you continue to spend time with Mitchie, you'll learn why she's so dangerous."

Alex sat shocked, questioning the words she just heard while Miley looked at her expectantly, wanting her to leave.

And that's just what she did; she left, intending on getting every answer to every question she had asked herself on this winding, bumpy sojourn.

**...xXx...**

**Miley had tried to keep her sister out of the loop, but I guess being apart of the Russo family, it was inevitable. She had trudged from her room, passing Alex's empty sleeping quarters, and took the trip up to the attic. Worn, and diminish boxes filled the loft, gathering cinders and grime from a generous span of time.**

**She looked for that box that didn't have dust on it, being opened and dusted previously a few days; the movement stirring the filth to the wooden floors. Miley covered her face, trying not to cough as she bent down, taking the older journal and quietly slipping back into her room, not letting her grandparents know she was upstairs.**

**Miley slipped into bed, pulled the blankets high up to her mouth, letting a breathe out, she opened the old ramblings, and began to read...**

**...xXx...**

**It was a new day of school, and another day that Mitchie was contemplating on missing. She was in no doubt in her mind, failing every single class right about now, and she was just dreading explained her unexcused absences to those snappy professors of her's.**

Mitchie just let herself cry a heavy sigh, grabbed her bookbag and pulled herself at a snails pace to the department of discipline.

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie waited early in the morning by Alex's locker, craning her neck to see her around the crowds of kids. She finally saw her, her dark hair straight today, flat against her head, talking to a blonde girl rapidly. Mitchie looked at the way Alex was so excited to talk to this blonde, and smiled at it. She had learned to enjoy most of the small things in her life, and Mitchie extremely enjoyed Alex being a huge part of it.**

"Good morning." Mitchie sung, acknowlegding Alex who turned her intentness towards her.

"Hey." They joined in an embrace, and Tina couldn't help but feel she was intruding, the hug lasting more than a minute while she stood their awkwardly.

"This, is Tina." Alex introduced her, watching as Mitchie gave a sweet smile as she took her hand, looking into her eyes as she did. "She just came back from a trip, she's my bestfriend, and we've known each other since we were born. Tina, this is Mitchie my-"

"Girlfriend?" Tina asked, interrupting her, leaning close to Alex to get the answer as she looked back and forth between them.

**"No, my friend." Alex corrected, but Mitchie took her hand, meshing the fingers together, and nudging her arm playfully. Alex bent her head down, hiding her red face, but Mitchie knew what had happened. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, and it wasn't even from the blood running high through her veins, it was her beauty. She took her all in, her shapely face, to her muscular neck, right down to the swell of her breasts and to her limber waist, searching even lower for a few seconds; her mind ran wild. The checkover she had done, wasn't missed by Tina, raising her eyebrows up and the two looked over each other. Tina noticed how Alex looked like she wanted to lick Mitchie up and down.**

"Hopefully, the girlfriend status will be soon." Mitchie implicated, and the concentration of love and lust in the air was almost overwhelming.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mitchie, but I have to get to class Alex." Tina excused herself, rushing away from the two to find Mardie and tell her the news. 

**"Come on, we have math." Mitchie dragged her along to the class they hadn't attended for weeks.**

**"So, tell me something about you." Alex suggested, but it was more of a statement. Mitchie shrugged, unbeknownst to how thorough of an answer she wanted.**

"How deep do you want me to go?" Mitchie quizzed.

"Tell me about your family. Where are they?" Alex noticed Mitchie stiffen slightly, and only relax halfway, her back still up.

**"My parents died when I was young, and that just left me and my sister to other relatives. They shared the time spent with us, trading us back and forth until we could fend for ourselves. My sister is around somewhere, no doubt, but we've never kept a good contact since we were so different."**

"I'm sorry. That really sucks." She adminished, unsure of really what to say.

**"It's okay, people have lived through harder, and came out better." She joked as they pulled into the last hallway, the class only a few steps away.**

"Well, here we go." Alex smiled nervously.

"Do you think he'll eat us?" Mitchie teased vivaciously.

**"Oh shut up." Alex replied, shaking her head as she took the last few final steps to the door. The teacher wasn't there, but everyone turned to see the pair enter, holding hands.**

**"Didn't anyone tell them it's rude to stare?" Mitchie whispered into Alex's hair while she let a small hit her face.**

"They must have skipped that lesson." Alex joked knowingly about how many classes they had skipped, and taking it in a playful manner. Whispers filled the class as they crossed the length of the room to their empty seats.

Mitchie pulled Alex's chair out, waiting for her to sit down, and she complied. Mitchie had felt to be the dominate one in her relationships, even with Mikayla she used to cherish and spoil her, but it was Mikayla who controlled her overall.

**Mitchie and Alex's hand were still connected. Mitchie took it, and kissed it, turning Alex's heart over in the process, her eyes lighting up at the intimacy they shared. For Alex, it was nice to have her back to normal; instead of a stroppy, unpredictable version.**

**"Well, welcome back to class girls. You know, I think it's quite ironic that you both become suddenly missing-in-action, and then return at the same time, don't you?" He had crossed his arms, feeling triumphant in his coaxing remark, and waited for their inadequate reply.**

"I do believe our personal life is none of your business, and I would hope that none of this would ever get back to the school board; you harrassing students that would be." Mitchie snidely replied, her grip on Alex's hand tightened throughout her defending speech, and Alex was near in pain. He stared at her until he broke in, sitting down to his chair and tought his lesson, not looking back at them once.

_**Click Fuzzzz...**_** "Excuse me?" A secretary voiced through the intercom, making everyone look up, even though they could not see her. "I have a important message her for Mitchie Torres, I need her to come pick it up at the office immediatly. Thank you." ...**_**Click Fuzzzz..**_

**The teacher looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel as he waved Mitchie away to the office. Alex gave her a questioning, to which Mitchie honestly shrugged.**

**...xXx...**

She had been handed the piece of paper, and had not yet opened it, but she knew who it was from, Madeline. It smelled once again like sugar peaches. She cringed as she opened it, once more exhausted from this ongoing pride battle between the two. Mitchie had lived for 250 years of Madeline torturing her for what she did, and she vowed to reap her rewards of her affliction. She had gotten 50 years of peace, and now she was back, seemingly angrier than before.

_**Go to the remains of the old church, you may find something you might like. But hurry Mitchie, the police have been notified too. I just hope that you can make it on time baby sister.**_

_**-Madeline**_

**Mitchie had thought about going back for Alex, but she knew she couldn't. Madeline's plans were perverse and unsound. She had done many things like this before, leaving for Mitchie to sort them out.**

**Mitchie fled, leaving Alex behind in her thoughts, much more intent on stopping Madeline's madness. If this was the year she had to kill her own sister, so be it. Madeline would deserve it.**

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie stopped and looked at the bodies that rested against the broken walls of the church. She gaped at the five girls bodies that lay there. They girls that had been murdered and missing were all lying in front of her!**

Dried blood leaked down their necks and into their clothes. Mitchie couldn't turn away, she didn't have enough time. So with obsidian colored and sharp eyes, she carried on, running the girls bodies one by one, a few miles away from the rubble and letting them down gently to the ground. Mitchie felt the tears leak down her cheeks as she moved the bodies. She was sick of this. Sick of clearing up her messes, while Madeline watched in pleasure, examining the challenge from afar. Mitchie was sobbing by the end of deed, bitter, salty water droplets falling from her hazel eyes.

"Quick, over here!" A woman shouted, drawing her revolver out as she saw the blood. Just barely managing to cloak herself with the trees, she listened keenly to the police officers.

"Do you think it's them again?" A male asked, holstering their weapons in the mean while.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell. There's no bodies, just blood." A female croaked out.

**"We recieved an anynomous tip, saying that a creature had killed some women, and stored the bodies here. What else could it be?"**

**"We don't even know if the bloods real yet Logan."**

"It sure as hell looks and smells real Liz. If they are back, the town cannot know. They will be a-a-a mad rupture of fear! The people here just barely got over the last episode we had here! And then we only manage to keep it a secret from the civilians!"

"We will figure out Logan. Until then, take some blood samples, get this cleaned up, and keep it quiet. No one needs to know that vampires might be back in Mystic Falls."

Mitchie's eyes widened. They know! They know about vampires! She shifted her weight, turning her head to get a good look at the deputy.

_**Snap.**_

**The unkept bark under her foot had snapped, and she cursed, shaking her head in distain.**

Nothing was heard, but only the soft crunching of feet, cautiously walking her way. She cursed herself for being so stupid. How was she going to get out of this now?

She could run, but they would hear, and maybe even possibly see her.

**She could stay and compell them, but it would never be a gurantee, her powers weakened from animal blood.**

She could also pretend to be dead; having no heartbeat and being cold was always a great help.

**Mitchie listened in, they were only feet away, and she could hear the hammer on the revolver pull, and click back, prepared to shoot. Their heartbeats were running fast, and the blood in their veins pumped hot.**

_**Climb Mitchie**_**, was what her intuition told her. She whipped around, grabbing the bark of the tree, propelling her up as she zoomed away, hiding amongst the brush of the trees. The police darted forward, hearing a lot, but seeing nothing. They examined the area, and once again holstered the weapons. Mitchie sighed, relief washed through her as they walked back to the cruiser.**

**She only had one thing on her mind right now.**

No, it wasn't going back to school, and it wasn't Alex either. It was Madeline. She was gunna kill her. She had no choice. If she wanted to calmly live in peace with Alex, she would have to kill her own sister, and do so without hesitation.

**...**

**Okay, so i know that one was so uneventful, but it was a filler chapter getting ready to prepare for the next awesome events! i know u guys all like alex better than mikayla, but i cant help it that i like her sick and twisted ways. god, badasses are so sexy.**

_**Chapter 7 - A Night On The Town Preview**_

_**"So, that Alex sure does look a lot like Mikayla." Madeline adminished teasingly as she examined all the things in Mitchie's room, especially her photo of Mikayla. "God, 1904 was a good year for her. Mmm mmm." Madeline crashed into Mitchie's bed, spreading her arms all over the comforter, infecting it with the smell of sugar peaches; the smell Mitchie loathed with a passion.**_

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she leaned onto her work desking, after successfully pulling the photo of Mikayla away from her prowling sister. She had to admit, she did always end up laughing when Madeline was around her, but it was only at her; from her being so profound and immature even after living century's.

_**"Oh, contrare dear sister of mine, you know what i'm here for."**_

"Mhm, yes... Mikayla is the object of your desires." Mitchie played along with her little game.

_**"Bingo Mitchie! So, how do we get her out of that lifetime prison of hers?" Madeline was now going through her books, throwing the occasional one she didn't like behind her where Mitchie was there to catch them, her lips a thin, pressed, tight line.**_

_**"I don't want Mikayla out of the tomb Madeline. I'm over her." Mitchie informed as she pulled herself onto her work desk, examining a dismayed sister of hers.**_

"You're over her? Is that why you went out and find someone who looks exactly like her! It's like you've gone and bought a replica!" Mitchie shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Alex is nothing like Mikayla. She's sweet and kind, and funny, and caring and better than Mikayla in every way." Madeline let out a bellowing laugh.

"You know, that's just what Mikayla was like in the beginning of our little threesomed love triangle. Awh, don't you miss the good times? We had so much fun back then."

"It was just a twosome, until you joined in. I was engaged to her, and you went a slept with her, numerous times Madeline!"

_**"Oh, details, details Mitchie. Point is, I want her out of the tomb, and I need your help, so, you are going to give it to me, and then, i'll leave you all alone for the rest of your miserable life that you can spend growing old with Alex. Oh, wait, she'll die, and you'll stay the same age. I forgot for a moment there." Madeline was digging deep into her memory. In all means, Mitchie felt bad for her sister. Mikayla was never in the tomb, nor did she tell her, and she never visited her over the amount of 30 decades.**_

_**"You know, I think you should get over her. Get someone new, fall in love and ruin their life." Mitchie replied.**_

"I would never do that and leave you all alone and peaceful. I guranteed you a lifetime of misery, and I can promise you, that I haven't changed my mind about that."

_**"You know, our love for her wasn't real. She compelled us to love her."**_

"I loved her!" Madeline shouted, and rushed her body against a wall, crushing a now mentally controlling Mitchie, forearm to her neck, pressing hard and purposeful. "It was real." Madeline whispered brokenly, kept up by false hope, still under Mikayla's power. "Can't you remember her? The feel of her skin, her lips, her eyes Mitchie! I know you can remember, and the best part of this will be when she chooses me, leaving you a lonely Mitchie all over again just like in 1705."

Mitchie didn't show it, nor would she admit, she was getting pretty fustrated.

"What makes you think i'll be alone?" Mitchie quizzed, thinking of certain Alex Russo. Madeline suddenly radiated a calm, serenity filled peace from her. Her eyes spilled innocence.

_**"When I promised you a lifetime of misery Mitchie Torres... I meant that I would take everybody you love away from you... I will rip Alex's heart out, and shove it back in, while she's dies, bleeding, in your arms." Madeline whispered, her eyes sharp with power as she threw Mitchie to the floor, and moving on with her day. "Thank you for your cooperation." Madeline smirked as she stood above her. Mitchie growled, eyes red, and attacked, murder in her eyes...**_

_**...**_

**Okay, so who do you like now? **

**Madeline or Mitchie? **

**Do you like sick, and twisted, or sweet and caring?  
How far do you think Madeline would go to make Mitchie crazy?**

**Do you think that Alex's friends are going to be supportive about Mitchie and Alex dating? Especially Mardie? (a salem witch)**

**So, tell me whatcha think.**

Comments, questions, or concerns?


	7. Fun With Madeline

**Okay, so this is the next chapter in this story :)**

**I would have updated days ago but my internet wasn't working.**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - oh no, oh gawd you said Team Mitchie. thanks for the review.**

**full360-2b-me**** - haha no, no volcanoes... yet ^_^ lol, i love ur reviews , thanks for reviewing, but madeline is wayyyy better than mitchie, sorry! lol jk **

**Mell23**** - yeah Team Madeline! i love her evilness but im with u on this. i do love mitchie but madeline catches my eyes more.**

**AnnieMJ**** - no, no no no no madeline rocks! i love Madeline! Yes, you got it right. Mikayla was never underneath the tomb, but Madeline thinks she is. Mitchie knows Mikayla was never in the tomb, but Mitchie feels bad for her sister, cause Madeline thinks she's under there. Get me now?**

**thousand lies**** - gah, another team Mitchie fan! god, why does nobody like Madeline D: thanks for the review :) im glad you like it, and only one of Alex's friends will be supportive **

**x-crazy-4-cat-x**** - another team mitchie fan? NO! yeah okay, madeline does realllllyyyyy put a huge kink in their relationship, and i don't wanna give you a huge spoiler, but Alex finds comfort with Madeline when her and Mitchie have a fight, and they kinda get it on. D: i know , its so wow ! yeeee thanks for the review and your answers/comments :)**

**ToughDramaHunny**** - awh, i hope ur relationship problems get sorted out . yeeeee ookay i don't know if your team mitchie, or team madeline, but i hope its madeline! :) thanks for the review :) and yes, i think u can tell i love faces as well :P**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**Mitchie had ended up staring at the bodies, which easily turned to crying over them. The girls were so young, just teens, never really enjoying their lives yet, nor exploring the world outside their town. Their open dead eyes watched Mitchie as she sat against a tree, head in her hands, mourning over their deaths.**

How was she going to move them? Where would she put them?

She would have to bury them before they started to decompose. Tonight she could get Katy to help her dispose of them. Mitchie had to drag the bodies farther into the woods, hiding them in a deep curve in the woods floor, and picked up piles and piles of leaves to cover them from obvious view...

**...xXx...**

Mitchie quickly stopped off at The Grill, looking for some liquid therapy. She had paid the bartender for a glass of brandy, and it was obvious he didn't really care about who was drinking, not even care to ask for her I.D.. 

**She had sat at the bar for hours, managing to down some 14 glasses, while a familiar girl watched in the back. Mikayla watched from far away in the back corner, martini raised to her lips as she took a sip watching Mitchie. The way she moved, so graceful, yet confident and strong. Mikayla's eyes were luminous, and her face was flushed, but it wasn't from her drinking too quickly. It was thinking of Mitchie, laying across her bed before joining together in physical intimacy. She downed her drink, and within a blink of an eye, she was gone once more, lost into the night. Mikayla had decided to leave, just for a while, seeing Mitchie too much was a risk for the both of them. She would go to a few towns here and there around Mystic Falls, and then visit back when she could.**

**Mitchie was about to drag herself from the bar, her drunken stupoor wasn't that strong. It took a lot to get a vampire piss wasted, but she wasn't far from it. Just as she was about to leave, the bartender spoke once again.**

**"Here, think of it as a consolation prize." He passed her a tequila shot, and she took it, stupidly. It tasted sour, and wrong, and she choked and coughed as it ran down her throat.**

**She felt her throat burn, and almost sting so painfully she nearly screamed. Mitchie watched as the bartender examined her carefully from afar while cleaning a glass, making himself look busy as his eyes twitched over to her constantly. The immortal trailed a hand over her forehead, wiping away a bit of strange icy sweat that adorned it. She felt suddenly cold. And for a vampire, she looked a little green. Suddenly lightheaded, she grasped the bar for support, dizzy. It was becoming more difficult by the moment to think clearly. She could feel the inside of her throat, and how it was scolding the skin inside.**

**Vervain. **

**Fuckin bastard. It hit her like a freight train. The council is on alert, and their taking all precautions. She promised to herself to keep calm.**

**"Thanks man." She waved at him, and he just gave her a nod, still watching her. She travelled the distance of the bar to the door unsteadily, one hand trailing along anything that could have held her up, struggling to keep standing. Her vision slightly wavered as she made it outside. The vampire took off her leather jacket, much too warm now. Mitchie clutched her stomach in pain, her knees buckling a few corners away from The Grill and she was only dimly aware of the cool grass underneath her cheek in the park as she slipped into total unconsciousness.**

**...xXx...**

**"Mitch?... Mit - chie? Wake - up." The voice raised and fell as she heard it from far away, and she was slightly aware of the knots in her stomach as her eyes focused. Katy sat on the little room that she had left on the couch, staring at Mitchie as she sat up. A wave of nausea swallowed her and she threw up in the bucket Katy had gathered from the storage closet.**

"How you feeling?" Katy asked when Mitchie had finished tossing her cookies.

**"Peachy." Mitchie slagged out, her throat still very tender.**

**"What was wrong with you?"**

"Vervain." Mitchie replied as she pulled off her sweat stained shirt. "The bartender at The fucking Grill was told to put vervain into the tequila. The council knows there's vampires here, and it was a precaution. I should have smelt it first. I'm so stupid." Mitchie shook her head, disgusted with herself. If she hadn't of drank so many brandy's, making her look drunk, she would have been found out for sure.

"Should I know what vervain is?" Katy asked taking the sick bucket and her shirt away.

"It's poison, to vampires." Katy listened intently, piecing everything together.

**"How do they know vampires are here?" She asked, still a little confused.**

**"Madeline." Mitchie answered with one word.**

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, her."

"I'm going hunting. I'll be back in an hour." Katy answered as she stood up. Mitchie knew she was scared of Madeline seeing her, and just needed time to mull things over.

Mitchie moved herself up the stairs, still weak, and heading to her bed.

**...xXx... **

**Mitch slumped out the shower, dressed in jeans, hair still wet, barefoot and just pulling on a long sleeved grey V-neck. It was in the early hours of the morning. Mitchie ducked in suprise as a crow suddenly flew into the room from her open balcony door. The brunette watched as it settled down onto her desk, his beady eyes darting back and forth in the room. Mitchie waved her hand, attempting to startle the bird away, but it stayed as still as a statue, unafraid of her. She grabbed a book from her desk, and smacked it in the side, jostling it enough to only stumble around further on her work station. Huffing, she grabbed it while it pecked at her thumb, and threw it outside the window, letting it fly away into the night.**

The moon was full tonight, glistening in white light streaks onto the community as the street lamps turned off. Motion to her right caught her attention, but when she looked, nothing was there. She was too tired to do anything tonight, the vervain still in her system, tiring her out. Turning away from the balcony, and towards her bed, she stopped when she heard foot steps.

The smell was unmistakable and dread filled her. Her eyes closed briefly, tired and siateted by the visitor. Mitchie kept her back turned away from her, hoping, wishing, begging that the person wasn't truly there. The brown eyed vampire shook her head, unwilling to accept what she knew was behind her. She waited, and then the visitor spoke.

"Hello sister." Brown eyes turned to meet her seemingly person-like doom.

"Hello Madeline." Mitchie spoke broken and adversedly.

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie and Madeline stood apart, waiting for the other to speak. Madeline rolled her eyes at Mitchie's stubborn, malcontent.**

**"So, that Alex sure does look a lot like Mikayla. She is one hell of a catch." Madeline adminished teasingly as she examined all the things in Mitchie's room, especially her photo of Mikayla. "God, 1904 was a good year for her. Mmm mmm." Madeline crashed into Mitchie's bed, spreading her arms all over the comforter, infecting it with the smell of sugar peaches; the smell Mitchie loathed with a passion.**

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked as she leaned onto her work desking, after successfully pulling the photo of Mikayla away from her prowling sister. She had to admit, she did always end up laughing when Madeline was around her, but it was only at her; from her being so profound and immature even after living century's.

**"Oh, contrare dear sister of mine, you know what i'm here for."**

"Mhm, yes... Mikayla is the object of your desires." Mitchie played along with her little game.

**"Bingo Mitchie! So, how do we get her out of that lifetime prison of her's?" Madeline was now going through her books, throwing the occasional one she didn't like behind her where Mitchie was there to catch them, her lips a thin, pressed, tight line.**

**"I don't want Mikayla out of the tomb Madeline. I'm over her." Mitchie informed as she pulled herself onto her work desk, examining a dismayed sister of hers.**

"You're over her? Is that why you went out and find someone who looks exactly like her! It's like you've gone and bought a replica!" Mitchie shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Alex is nothing like Mikayla. She's sweet and kind, and funny, and caring and better than Mikayla in every way." Madeline let out a bellowing laugh.

"You know, that's just what Mikayla was like in the beginning of our little threesomed love triangle. Awh, don't you miss the good times? We had so much fun back then."

"It was just a twosome, until you joined in. I was engaged to her, and you went a slept with her, numerous times Madeline!"

**"Oh, details, details Mitchie. Point is, I want her out of the tomb, and I need your help, so, you are going to give it to me, and then, i'll leave you all alone for the rest of your miserable life that you can spend growing old with Alex. Oh, wait, she'll die, and you'll stay the same age. I forgot for a moment there." Madeline was digging deep into her memory. In all means, Mitchie felt bad for her sister. Mikayla was never in the tomb, nor did she tell her, and she never visited her over the amount of 30 decades.**

**"You know, I think you should get over her. Get someone new, fall in love and ruin their life." Mitchie replied.**

"I would never do that and leave you all alone and peaceful. I guranteed you a lifetime of misery, and I can promise you, I haven't changed my mind about that."

**"You know, our love for her wasn't real. She compelled us to love her."**

"I loved her!" Madeline shouted, and rushed her body against the wall, crushing a now controlling Mitchie, forearm to her neck, pressing hard and purposeful. "It was real." Madeline whispered brokenly, kept up by false hope, still under Mikayla's power. "Can't you remember her? The feel of her skin, her lips, her eyes Mitchie! I know you can remember, and the best part of this will be when she chooses me, leaving you a lonely Mitchie all over again just like in 1705."

Mitchie didn't show it, nor would she admit, but she was getting pretty fustrated.

"What makes you think i'll be alone?" Mitchie quizzed, thinking of certain Alex Russo.

**"When I promised you a lifetime of misery Mitchie Torres... I meant that I would take everybody you love away from you... I will rip Alex's heart out, and shove it back in, while she's dies, bleeding, in your arms." Madeline voices held a certain tone of calm peace, her eyes sharp with power as she threw Mitchie to the floor, and moving on with her day. "Thank you for your cooperation." Madeline smirked as she stood above her. Mitchie growled, eyes red, and attacked, murder in her eyes...**

****_**Smash!**_

**The window broke with the weight and power of both of them ramming into it, Mitchie's arms wrapped around Madeline's body as she dragged her down to the concrete driveway. When Mitchie shakily stood up from the glass, pieces sticking out of her, with her back sore, Madeline was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her back, and pulled out that sharp shard of glass she swore Madeline stabbed into her. She examined the blood on it, and threw it to the ground.**

"Oooh, nice performance." Madeline flashed back, hitting Mitchie in the chest, smacking her straight into the fence, while the cracking of bones could be heard, and making her land on the ground. "But you know that once you stopped drinking human blood, you lost that battle." Madeline growled as she threw her leg at her and punted Mitchie in the side as she rolled over, holding onto her now shattered ribs, letting out a shrill of pain. "Oh, look Mitchie, we had a observer." Madeline smiled immorally, looking at a small, human girl who had witnessed the encounter. Mitchie turned her head to see the girl looking at her, petrifed.

"No, Madeline - no!" Mitchie defended, groveling along the floor, rubbing against the glass, trying to get Madeline to leave her alone. "Madeline, if you must, compell her, but don't kill her, she doesn't deserve it."

The girl trembled in fear and started running, but Madeline was in front of her, forcing her back to only feet away from Mitchie.

**"Leave me alone." The girl commanded as she stepped backwards, away from the blue eyed monster.**

"No, please - Maddy, don't." Mitchie ground out, feeling her ribs healing.

**"She's seen to much." That calm, peaceful tone that scared Mitchie was back again as she touched the tears that fell down the girls cheeks, lost in her fear. **

**"No, don't do it Maddy." Mitchie begged, terrified for this girls life, her own tears threatening to spill out.**

**"I'm not sorry." Madeline smiled out to the girl. She took the girls face in her hands. The girl looked at the hands on her face, twitching between them as she sobbed, and shook.**

_**Snap!**_

**Mitchie groaned out as she heard the sound of the young humans neck break. The girl fell in front of her, eyes open, blood running from her mouth, neck bones displaced. Mitchie let the tears run freely.**

**"What have you done?" Mitchie wailed as she crawled over to the girl, taking her head in her hands and holding her, hoping she would just come back to life and Mitchie would take her home and let her forget all about this night. Madeline turned, a 'in peace' look plastered across her demeanor.**

"Oh, where's your ring?" Madeline quizzed, and with the girl still in her arms, looked to her slim fingers. The ring wasn't there.

"Madeline, give it back." Mitchie ordered.

"The sun comes up in a few hours, I hope you don't have school today."

"Madeline." Mitchie growled out, her eyes red and black, anger filled her.

"Oh Mitchie i'm just kidding." She held out her ring and Mitchie accepted it, placing it on her fingers and rubbing in back and forth. "I wouldn't do that to you." She teased and Mitchie shook her head at her. "Okay, well maybe I would. But, hey, look at that, dinner." Madeline wrenched the girl from Mitchie's screaming arms and picked her up bridal style.

Suddenly, Madeline stopped and turned around, the dead girl still limp in her arms, legs and head drooped awkwardly.

"Who's in the house?" She quizzed, looking between the mansion and Mitchie. The blue eyed sister didn't respond.

...xXx...

Alex stared at the broken window and the glass shards on the floor outside of Mitchie's house, then she looked at the dent in the fence. Alex didn't miss the blood drops on the concrete either. Her jaw clenched. She walked to the wooden doors and knocked on them, awaiting Mitchie.

**Mitchie answered out of breath, and her eyes widened when she saw Alex there. The last of the color in her face drained, and she started to shake her head.**

"No, no, quick leave. You have to go." Mitchie begged, keeping the door closed to a certain spot, not letting Alex have a look in. She looked desperate. In fact, now that Alex got a good look at her, she could see an abundance of blood on her clothes and in her black curls.

**"Mitchie, what the hell is wrong? What happened? Your hurt." Alex cried, hating to see Mitchie in any type of pain. She touched her neck, and Mitchie nearly melted into her arms. She could see that the house was in complete disarray and Katy was spread out on the couch, now that she was closer to Mitch. "God, did you guys have a fight?"**

**"No, we didn't, but Alex you have to go-and go now." Mitchie was starting to tremble in fear for Alex. Madeline was only upstairs, and she had no doubt that Madeline could hear them talking.**

"Mitchie i'm not going anywhere with you looking like that." Alex had shouldered her way passed Mitchie and to where Katy lay, disheveled on the couch, barely alive, the blood pooling beneath her. "Oh god." Alex's hand covered her mouth, sick from the manic sight. "Is she okay?" Alex rushed over to Katy and stopped when she saw the gaping wound in her torso, taking a chunk out of her. Seeing the massacre made her feel faint, but she pressed on. "Mitchie, she should be in the hospital!"

"Uggghhhh." Katy groaned as she shifted a little, and her skin tightened together, rejoining in some places. "Ah!" She gasped out, her nails breaking the skin on her forehead.

**"What the...?" Alex asked as she backed up-into someone's body. From her side sights, she could see Mitchie flinch and frown, her head now focused intently on the ground. Alex tried to swallow that lump in her throat that had formed, but it wouldn't go down; it was stuck there to get bigger. She took a deep gulp, and faced the blue eyed girl that held her gaze. Alex couldn't breathe. It was the girl she had kissed! Mitchie's sister!**

"Hello." She smiled handsomely, the look in her eyes like no other, and Alex wouldn't, couldn't look away.

"..." Alex had tried to respond, her nerve centre shut down just thinking of those lips once more.

"I think i've broke your girlfriend Mitchie." Madeline teased and brushed her way passed a dizzy Alex. The slight smell of lavender had shocked her, and filled her with a seething sense of sensuality.

"She's not my girlfriend Madeline." Mitchie was now stood between the two, while Madeline smiled at the work she had achieved on Katy's body.

"Isn't that a beautiful sight? Katy was the one that got away, and I come visit you, and here she is, ready for me to start torturing her again. Life's great, isn't it?"

Alex had started to see just how deranged she was, and started to quake. Mitchie had noticed, and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close, pressing her cheek into the warmth of her hair.

"You need to leave. I'll walk you to the door." Mitchie stated firmly, but the tone in her voice was a sure way to get Alex to leave safely. Alex had rushed out the door, and Mitchie stopped her as she was down the path.

"I want you to have this. It's a necklace-it's supposed to protect you. Please keep it on all the time." She held a small heart shaped, swirl decorated necklace with a thin steel chain. Alex dumbly nodded and Mitchie placed it into her hand.

"What just happened Mitchie?" Alex whispered out, looking, needing for answers. A sharp pang of pain hit her chest as Alex eyes screamed scared. Her face was sheet white, and her hands trembled.

"I can't explain, but you can't tell anyone what you just saw." Mitchie gripped Alex's shoulders tightly. "No one-do you understand?"

Alex just nodded. She was suddenly aware of Mitchie's worried eyes and the hands that were rubbing up and down her back. She jumped up into Mitchie's embrace wrapping her hands into the back of her hair-searching for her lips. 

**And then there was only sensation-heat, liquid softness, muscles straining to connect, hands grasping. Their two forms melded, joining, fused as they pushed the straining want between each other. When Mitchie's hand dropped to her butt and pulled Alex roughly against her thigh, Alex stumbled on weak knees.**

"Oh god." Alex let a soft moan out as there lips left for a slight inhale of air. "Don't stop." She choked out as she reconnected their lips and pulled her closer, Mitchie's hair tightly fingered in her hands. Mitchie's hands worked there way just under her shirt and in the light of mid-day, they were lost in their embrace. With the pads of Mitchie's fingers, she rubbed her hips back and forth, making Alex shiver, her blood run between her legs and make her belly ache in desire. Mitchie now felt the need in her throat, that thirst that seemed to build every second she kissed Alex.

She pulled away, and pressed her cheeks to Alex's, hiding her face away, ashamed. She didn't want to need Alex's blood like she did when she was around. 

**"Let me see you." Alex begged, wanting to see those eyes she had fell deep into.**

**"I can't." Mitchie had her eyes clenched tightly and her body trembled for Alex.**

"Mitchie, don't push me away again." Alex was struggling against Mitchie's arm, wanting to take that step back to see her eyes. When Mitchie relented, Alex had stopped dead still.

Mitchie's eyes were a thick, emotioned black and the veins beneath her eyes were a cherry red and burgandy black.

"Your-" Alex started, but she was too shocked. Mitchie's face was pain at the sight of Alex. She was terrified and a slight pain struck her chest. Alex didn't say anything as she started to move away from the love of her life, feet guiding her away as fast as they could, but Mitchie, was obviously quicker.

**"Alex please, stop-"**

"No!" Alex was trying to manuever her way around, but Mitchie was relentless.

"I can explain, please just listen!"

"Get out my fucking way Mitchie!" Alex had shouted, and before Mitchie could even compose herself, Alex was gone, running home-scared and hurt.

**...xXx...**

Alex had spent the last two days in her room, and that only further pissed off her math teacher, confused Mandy, and worried Mitchie. For the past 48 hours, she hadn't left the room, ate or drank, and she was only a shadow of what she used to look like only a short time ago. The deep circles beneath her eyes suggested a lack of sleep, and her wrinkled clothes showed she had been lying in them. A wrinkled newspaper was settled on her desk, one page particulary worn with the image of two young females on it.

**"Alex, you have to come out of there sometime!" Mandy persisted through the wooden door. "You haven't ate for days-you must be starving." She tried the doorknob, but it was locked, and her shoulders fell when it wouldn't budge. "Alex, I swear if you don't come out here this instant-"**

The door swung open, and a wraith like Alex stepped into the light, outlining the stark contrast of her deeply set eyes.

"Are you sick?" Mandy was shocked by the look of her. It wasn't normal!

**"No Mandy, i'm not sick." And she was right, she wasn't sick. She just felt numb, terribly numb and frozen.**

"Come on, let's get you some food." Mandy directed the weak brunette down the stairs and settled her into the kitchen chair.

**Alex watched, and poked at the food that had been prepared for her. She couldn't eat, not now. When Mandy wasn't looking she just dropped the mashed potatoes onto the ground with a slight **_**plop**_** and carried on pouring the rest of her food into the flower vase they had on the table. Mandy knew what she was up to. When Alex gave her a small fleeting smile, Mandy took the flowers while Alex watched her subjectively and poured out the peas and carrots back onto her plate.**

**"Nice try Alex. So, what's wrong?"**

"Nothing." Alex answered to her plate, not able to face her guardian.

"Well, if nothing's wrong, I guess you can go to school tomorrow then." Mandy was now being the parent she had never been, and Alex only nodded her head slightly, still ingrossed with other thoughts. Her half drooped eyelids covered her dull brown eyes, and a constant pout accompanied that. Mandy sighed, and gave up, knowing, hoping the girl would come around soon enough.

**...xXx...**

**Normal POV- (9 years ago)**

_**Mitchie had never appreciated the effort it took to being a part of the community, even if that meant dressing up all fancy and having a ball. Mitchie pulled on her black dress pants, her white dress shirt and roughly draped her cream tie around her neck. Although Mitchie was a girl, she was gay, and she did **__**not**__** want to wear a dress. She wore her black suspender's keeping up her trousers. Black leather shoes finished the striking combonation, and she got ready to tie her tie.**_

_**"I always loved you in a suit." She heard the voice behind her, and she wilted internally. Mikayla scanned over the crisp attire. Her cufflinks were the perfect length, the pants enhanced her butt just right, and overall it looked like her suit was perfectly tailored to her bust, hips and shoulders. "Especially Armani." Mikayla smoothed the wrinkled shoulders of her suit, and Mitchie studied her but all she found was love overpowering her eyes. Mitchie was about to sink into her, give her what she wanted, but anger rose to the surface.**_

"You left me again! Once again, I let you back in, and i'm left heartbroken. Will you ever stop?"

_**"Mitchie, i'm here, right now, just for you. I'm here aren't I? I could be with your damned sister, but i'm not." Mitchie was struck back. Normally Mikayla toyed with her a little more before mentioning her sister. Someone must be squeezing her, was Mitchie's initial thought, someone must be pressing her nerves.**_

_**"Mikayla, I want to be with you all the time. I want to lie down to sleep with you and I want to wake up with you in my arms in the morning. I want to hold you for more than a few hours, and for god's sake I want to marry you!"**_

_**"Whose the desperate, needy girl now Mitchie?" Mikayla smirked, sitting down on the closest chair, and smiling at her ex-lover. Mitchie only just took in the sight of the red tips of her otherwise raven colored hair.**_

_**"Mikayla, you self centered bit-"**_

"Shhh." Mikayla zoomed over to Mitchie, pressing her fingers to her lips. "You'll only waste your breath saying something I already know." Mikayla was honestly hurt. Mitchie's words hit her like a hammer, blowing a hole straight into her chest. Mikayla's thumb ran wistfully over Mitchie's lips, slightly pulling and tugging them down. "Let me be your date tonight." Mitchie actually considered what she said. She most definetly wanted to to go with Mikayla that night.

"No. You've left me for too long Mikayla. A person can only handle so much pain."

"Your not a person!" Mikayla reminded sharply. "You are dead!"

Mitchie knocked her straight into the side, sending her flying and crashing into the chair she had been previously sat in. Mikayla was up in seconds, catapulting towards Mitchie angrily, but she knew her tactics. The younger girl grabbed her hair, and wrestled her against the wall; Mitchie's front to Mikayla's back, and Mikayla's front to the wall.

_**"Oh, god, touch me!" Mikayla shouted, a deep lust had ignited in her, and she loathed the power Mitchie had, but reveled in it also.**_

_**Mitchie turned her around and saw how deep and dark Mikayla's eyes were, her affection burning like a flame. They found each other's lips, and Mitchie took the contol, taking Mikayla in her arms, lifting her up around her waist till she hit the piano where she wrenched her onto. Mitchie had ripped the tights away Mikayla wore, and Mikyala worked on the button of Mitchie's shirt. Mitchie felt her belly stir in desire, making a slight butterfly effect inside her. She felt Mikayla gasp out as she caressed her, and touched her, and she showed Mitchie the only way she could express her desire. She moaned, and moaned, and moaned. Mikayla let her fingers smooth over Mitchie's suspenders and shift them off, watching as Mitchie looked her in the eyes.**_

"I love you." She whispered, watching how Mikayla drew a small smile.

"I love you too." Mikayla replied before taking Mitchie's bottom lip in her in a harsh love bite, digging her teeth deep in to draw the blood...

_**...**_


	8. Nothing But Trouble

**Next chapter my readers!**

**READ THIS ! ! !**** - From now on I will be writing a flashback from either Mitchie's , Mikayla's or Madeline's past at the end of each chapter cuz u guys seem to really like them :)**

**DaMoN. SaLvAtOrE**** - :) woot woot, team Mitchie/Mikayla! She does have a realllyyy good reason for leaving her soo long. Yes, Alex does fall for Madeline, good guess, but you will have to see how their relationship works out. Dude, DELENA ALL THE WAY BABY! God Katherine is the hottest thing i have ever seen! Thanks for reviewing, I really liked it :) it made me laugh**

**full360-2b-me**** - Mikayla does love Mitchie! You find out more in this chapter, at the end that is! Mikayla only visits Mitchie, cause she only loves her, not Madeline. Madeline was just a toy to Mikayla! D: Alex will have relationship problems, but i wouldn't go as far to say heartbroken, but yeh, Alex will probably be really hurt by the Torres Twins AND Mikayla. Alex won't step aside cause she loves Mitchie, and Madeline won't step aside cause she loves Mikayla. Thanks for the review :) I loved it**

**x-crazy-4-cat-u-**** - yeah, there is soooo much drama coming up, you don't even know! Alot is explained in this chapter. thanks for the review :) it made me fuzzy and warm inside like someone cared for me :] ... AGH WAIT A DARN MINUTE... UR A TEAM MITCHIE FAN! Nevermind, i take it back : ( lol jk, i love you **

**Mell23**** - hehe thank you, i try to wriite to the best of my ability. Madeline's the fuckin best, apart from Mikayla that is. Mitchie soon tells her sister that Mikayla was never in the tomb, but she doesn't believe her, andd goes into the tomb anyway! D: thanks for the review my darling**

**tatimac**** - yeah, but don't worry, Madeline is an evil bitch, and you'll realize that soon :] I cant spoil that, so your just gunna have to choose who you want Mitchie to pick when the time comes, and let ur imagination run wild. Mitchie gets her chance to explain, but Madeline ruins it D: thanks for the review babydolls :)**

**AnnieMJ**** - I don't wanna spoil the story, so i won't tell you who ends up together, or dead, or missing, or kidnapped, or cut into pieces. Lol, ur minds like 'omg!' at that sentence. Omg, i agree that Mitchie and Mikayla are sooo hawt together, its like almost unbareably hot! thx for the review, :) love all around**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - Team Mikayla! Woot! haha yeah i hate school as well my faithful review, no worries :P thanks for the review, much appreciated.**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**Mitchie was officially missing. She hadn't been to school, around the community, or even out the door to her dark mansion. She was terrified of her own sister, not the threat of her, but what she had became. And now, at the worst of times, Alex saw her, what she was; the monster inside her had been completely out in the open.**

Alex sat upright on the edge of her bed, the light streamed into the room, the brightness almost blinding. She stared at the carpet, the feel of Mitchie's lips were now constantly on her mind. The young human figured that if she lost Mitchie now, she would also leave with a piece of her.

**Katy was still laying on the couch, weak and desolate. She was too tired to open her eyes, let alone venture as a new student at school.**

**Madeline was out, and it worried Mitchie that she didn't know where. Madeline sat in the bar, drinking away her miseries.**

**Miley sat, and to even her own suprise, she was reading. The beasts popped out on the page, the black shadows drawn illuminated their curves, and their mangled faces and teeth threatened even the reader.**

**Mandy sat, swirling the oily liquid around in her cup, just sat, looking at nothing, and swilled the rest of the brandy down her throat. Depression had once again stirred inside her. She missed her sister.**

**Alex's grandparents woke in the morning, their usual morning starting with a cup of tea, and hot cinnamon oatmeal. They had called Mandy's house, but she didn't answer, even though the phone was only feet from her, it was still just too far for her.**

**Tina and Mardie rounded the corner to Alex's locker, and they gave each other a knowing look when she wasn't there, unpacking her bag like she normally would.**

...xXx...

**A blue and white banner flew down in the middle of the hall as Tina and Mardie walked around during their spare. The words **_**CHRISTMAS DANCE VOLUNTEERS NEEDED **_**was pasted cross it as some boys worked hurriedly to put it back up.**

"We should all volunteer." Mardie smiled, thinking about her, Tina and Alex all finally spending time with each other.

**"Yeah, sure, we can put it somewhere in between volleyball coming up and catching up on our missed work Mardie." Tina shook her head.**

**"I think we should try, and get Alex to help out aswell. We could convince her to bring her new **_**toy**_**."**

**"Ohhh, I see where you're going with this. So, what do you think of them?" Tina asked, twirling her lock combonation to get inside.**

**"I really don't know. I get this bad feeling whenever i'm around Mitchie. It's like, well I don't how to explain it." Mardie shrugged.**

**"Try." Tina suggested.**

"I don't know, it's just like, misery and deceit, and well... death." Mardie whispered, and Tina caught on.

"This is the witch side of you talking, isn't it?" Tina whispered cautiously, eyeying around the hallways; only a lone teacher was coming towards them.

**"Yes, it is." Mardie gave a sad smile. Tina was now focused on the newly posted volleyball sign up sheet.**

"Well, shouldn't we warn Alex?"

"You know what she's like Tina. Have you ever seen them together? Alex fawns over her, and Mitchie looks constantly distant, like she's _**always **_**miles away."**

**"She's not always that distant," Tina defended, thinking of the first time she had met her, "She likes her aswell, believe me."**

"Yeah, but Alex likes her more." Mardie shrugged as she flumped down onto the floor, immediatly, the change in temperatures on her butt. Tina joined her. "I don't like Mitchie." Mardie admitted.

"I do. She'll be good for her." Tina smiled, thinking of the brightside. Ever since Alex's parents had died, she had been down, and maybe Mitchie would be the one to pick her back up. "Alex needs somebody after the Matt incident."

**"We don't know what she needs Tina." Mardie was getting pressed in the subject, perspiration dotting her forehead.**

**Tina didn't respond, noting the sweat beads on her face, and left it as it was...**

**...xXx...**

**Alex eyes were now big, her pupils dialated, as she figured it out. **

**She had figured it out by the way Mitchie almost appirated in front of her when she tried to leave. **

**She figured it out by the way Mitchie's eyes changed colors, and the veins beneath them were a thick black. **

**She had figured it out with the way Katy's skin had healed in front of her eyes.**

**She had figuured it out with the pictures of Mitchie and her sister, Madeline, some fifty years ago.**

**She didn't exactly know what she had found out, but she knew something was out of place.**

**Alex picked up her car keys as she rushed out her bedroom...**

**...xXx...**

**Alex had sat outside Mitchie's house for a good twenty minutes, debating facing her or not. Her choice was made for her as Mitchie walked out the door, a leather jacket on, with Katy, a grey leather jacket fitted on her.**

**Mitchie's eyesight shot straight to the car in her driveway, and examined it, noticing the small, tense girl gripping the steering wheel in the front seat. She waited, knowing Alex would step out her vehicle sooner or later.**

**And she did, faced with a purposeful stride toward Mitchie. She wouldm't show it, but she wanted to turn and run for her life. Katy noticed the look they had given each other, and she walked back into the house, still stiff as she did.**

"Hey." Mitchie smiled, her arms open for a hug, but Alex stopped a few feet short, the nails on her fingers pressing into her palms. Mitchie dropped her arms, noting the gesture. "What's wrong?" She asked, now knowing the answer as Alex took a step back, away from the immortal.

"What, are, you?" Alex clenched through tight teeth, her heart beating like a race horse.

**A huge pause appeared between the two as she watched her face. Mitchie knew positively, 100%, that Alex knew. She had no way to escape the situation. There was only answer.**

**"... I'm a vampire." Mitchie admitted, her voice still confident and as she spoke her sharp fangs bared over her teeth. Alex was struck, by the answer, and by Mitchie's fowardness to admit the truth. Alex only now noticed the slightly extended canine teeth of Mitchie's. She could now see Mitchie's sharp eyes that screamed predator.**

Her world spun, or maybe that was just her feet, instincts guiding herself back to the car. The door slammed closed on her as she tried to open it.

"Alex, please, listen to me-I won't hurt you!"

**"No, don't Mitchie, just stop."**

Mitchie burst in front of her, holding her back from leaving.

"Alex-"

****_**Slap!**_

**Alex's hand had struck Mitchie's face, and she was fixed still with shock. Mitchie stepped gingerly closer to her, frightening Alex back.**

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." Alex breathed out.

"I would never, but please let me explain Alex."

"Why? There's nothing to explain!"

"Yes, there is Alex. You need to know about me."

"There's nothing else I want, or need to know." Alex pushed away, attempting to open the car door again, but it failed.

"Please, just give me a day to explain." Mitchie begged. Mitchie had just finally let herself fall into Alex, and now that she knew, she was leaving. Mitchie, even though she wouldn't admit it, needed Alex.

Alex contemplated. She could give this sweet, beautiful, caring yet undead, blood sucking vampire a chance, but she would be putting herself at risk.

"One day, out in public, and we don't go anywhere I don't approve." Alex whispered out. Mitchie's face light up with happiness, then realization.

"Alex, you can't tell anyone. Not a soul and I mean it. The town already has a history of supernatural creatures and the council is already suspicious."

"Oh god this is so much to take in." Alex pressed her head in between her hands. "I can't promise that Mitch. It's too much for one person to handle."

"I'm sorry, but nobody Alex, not even close friends, or family can know." Mitchie told her.

**"No, Mitchie, you dragged me into your life, and if I need to talk to someone about this, I will."**

"You can talk to me about this Alex." Mitchie took one of her hands in a light grasp, but Alex pulled away.

**"How can I talk about you, and my feelings for you, with you?"**

"You can talk to Katy." Mitchie whispered, noting an elderly couple stare at the two. They bluntly just stopped in the middle of the street to watch the pair.

**"That won't work with me. She will report back to you." Mitchie was finally getting frustrated, and Katy sensed it, hopping out onto the porch and watching them.**

"God can't you just write it in a fucking diary?" Mitchie's fist flew straight into the car window and shattered in. Alex twitched, yet her back straightened up.

"If you can't control your temper, I will not spend one more second in your presence." She threatened, and examined her car. "Get that fucking fixed aswell."

Alex pulled out her phone and waved Mitchie away, and she complied, walking over to Katy.

"She know what she wants." Katy joked. "Oh, by the way, Madeline is in your room. I thought you should know." She added, and Mitchie dashed away. Mitchie had raced upstairs, but when she arrived, the room was empty, only the open balcony curtain swaying in the wind.

**...xXx...**

**"So, yeah, you can pick me up?... Okay, that's great... yup, so you got the address?... awesome, i'll be waiting." Alex snapped down the phone, and was shocked to see Mitchie leaning against the car door.**

"Hello." She greeted her, but something was different. She walked with a snarky confidence towards Alex, and then it her.

"Madeline." The mortal admonished breathily.

**"Wow, Alex Russo, i'm honored that you know my name." Now that she was closer Alex could recognize the blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. The mortal girl took a cautious step backwards. "Oh come now, don't be scared of us now Mitchie has spilled the beans about our little, err how should I say, living problem." Madeline smirked as she closed in on Alex. Her breath was erractic, and honestly, she was scared. She had seen how deranged Mitchie's sister had been. "Don't be frightened little, weak, fragile mortal." Madeline said as she lifted her hand to Alex's cheek, but to her dismay, Alex ripped away.**

**"You used to be a person, don't you have a fucking heart?"**

**"You sound just like my sister. She always bug me about how I don't have any feelings. She's always telling me how I shouldn't rip human's hearts out, and shove them down their own throats, or how I shouldn't tear their necks apart to drink their blood." Madeline teased.**

Alex was now shaking. She tried to step away from Madeline, figuring out her unsafety.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." Madeline was infront of her in the blink of an eye, and Alex was now pressed into the back of her car, Madeline only pushing her further. The immortals face was in Alex's hair, inhaling her scent, eyes closed with a deep pleasure. "God, you smell just like her." Alex was looking into the deep blue eyes she had faced only a while ago, and remembered their kiss. "And, I know how you taste just like her." Madeline whispered against Alex's lips, watching how her eyes glazed over, yet her body still trembled. "You're scared of me." Madeline realized and Alex just nodded once, terrified of how to answer.

"Leave me alone." Alex whined out.

"I don't want you to tell my sister this," Madeline face softened, "But I would never hurt you." She admitted.

"Just leave me alone." Alex tried once again, watching how Madeline seemed to be closer than she was seconds ago.

"Kiss me." Madeline ordered; Alex just watched as her blue eyes darkened, and the pupils grew and rose in size. She herself felt compelled to do so, but she knew she truly didn't want to.

_**Slap!**_

**"I said kiss, not slap!" Madeline shouted and pressed Alex into the car, denting it with Alex's body and such a forcing pressure. Madeline suddenly came to realize the necklace hanging around Alex's neck. "Of course she would give you that." She smirked as she pulled on it roughly, breaking the chain, causing the back of Alex's neck to cut, and making her gasp. Alex only slightly noticed the thigh that crept between the triangle of her two own legs, and a hand that slid across her collarbone.**

_**God, where the hell is Mitchie when I need her? **_**was Alex's immediate thought.**

**A tantalizingly slow hand crept across the bare skin of Alex's neck and chest, but she only watched how Madeline kept her gaze. Her eyes showed a willing hope, and it only confused her more.**

Madeline didn't compell her this time around, and when she said the words 'kiss me' once more, Alex complied. **She dipped her head and pressed her lips gently to Alex's, letting the soft certainty of her kiss speak for her. Alex's lips parted initially in surprise, then in wonder. Madeline's kiss, tender at first, became more possessive, and Alex swayed in Madeline's arms as heat hummed through her limbs, making her muscles weak and her head light. **

**What Madeline felt in Alex's embrace was more than pleasure, more than passion. It was a unbearable hunger that threatened to undo her. She drank the sweetness of Alex's mouth, quenching a thirst older than time.**

But it all ended too soon for her when Alex pulled away, her own hand covering her lips, stopping the previous endevour from happening again.

"I love Mitchie." Alex whispered out, and although the kiss was sweet and tantalizing, the kiss she had shared earlier with Mitchie filled her more. It filled something deep inside her that even she didn't recognize.

**Madeline's anger soared through her. Everybody seemed to love Mitchie more! Always! In every way!**

**"What are you doing?" Was all that could be heard, and Alex was slightly aware of being directed away from Madeline. She remembered those blue eyes, hazy and almost wounded with desire.**

**"I-" Alex started, but lost her words.**

"Stay away from her Alex, she's no good. Madeline only brings around pain and suffering. She doesn't have any feelings, nor does she care about another's emotions."

Alex only nodded, and the alerting beep of a car horn broke her stupoor.

"I'll walk you to the car." Mitchie once again dragged Alex to Mardie's car, and helped her get seated in the front.

**"Thanks for taking her home." Mitchie thanked Mardie, but she didn't seem that happy. "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, but i'm not even sure we've met. I'm Mitchie Torres." She held out a hand, and Mardie took it, watching as the visions and memories flickered by in her eyes. Alex was already fast asleep in the car seat, snoring lightly. Mitchie took the necklace that Madeline had ripped from Alex that was lying on the floor and put it in her hands.**

"I know what you are Mitchie Torres, and I can only say stay away from us. You don't belong here." Mardie whispered before pulling away, leaving Mitchie, hands in her pockets.

"Ooooh, drama." Mitchie heard Madeline sing behind her, and she let out a mangled sob.

**...xXx...**

**Vampire. A vampire. A blood sucker. A monster?**

**Alex head was a mess as she sat in front of Mardie, eyes focused on her hands.**

**"A vampire." Mardie whispered.**

**"A fucking vampire." Alex replied. "... how long do you think they have lived for?" **

**"When I shook her hand, I saw images of her past, but I couldn't exactly read it. I don't know."**

"What have I gotten myself into?"Alex sobbed out.

"You can leave this problem anytime you want. You don't have to stick around her Alex."

"I can't leave Mitchie!" Alex tears fell onto the bed, staining the sheets. "I-I love her."

"It's life or death Alex. She's dangerous. Just look at her damn sister!" Mardie was all for leaving Mitchie, her sister, and Katy alone forever, but Alex saw something good in them. She saw that Mitchie wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't exactly say the same for her sister, but that wasn't her matter to deal with.

**"We really should tell the police." Mardie suggested.**

Alex looked Mardie straight in the eyes. "No, we really shouldn't."

**...xXx...**

**Miley walked down the empty streets, back from cheer practice which had ran late. It was so late, when she had called her grandparents for a ride, they were already asleep in bed. Figuring it was only a short commute, Miley began walking home. The night was crisp and cool and the only light was from flickering street lamps.**

Miley whipped around at the sound of footsteps, but like always, no one was there. Tightly gripping her purses leather strap, she moved on, but was filled with the sense that someone was watching, and following her. Her pace quickened at the far away sound of a trashcan being smashed; it was far away, but close enough to make her want to run. She reassured herself it was just her nerves, and she was paranoid, but how could she not be with creatures like the Torres Twins walking around freely.

The young brunette took one last glance back, yet when she turned a dark hooded figure was in front of her.

"Shit." She whispered, and took off running. She had dropped her purse and she could only hope that someone would hear her screams.

She started running across someone's lawn, and about halfway she was slammed down into the ground, and then turned over onto her back. The heavy figure lied upon her, but instead of lifting her shirt off like she initially thought he would do, he pulled the neck of it down, revealing the creamy, tanned skin of her collarbone as she let out air piercing shrills. The struggle she put up against him was noble, but the pure muscle and strength of the man was insatiable. He pulled his hood off, revealing dark set eyes, an unshaved face and perfectly messy hair. But under his handsome demeanor was a set of razor sharp teeth, and a horrible objective.

**His pearly whites were glistening, and she stared at them, terrified of his next actions. His gurt hands directed her face to the left, his own face now nuzzled into the dip of her collarbone, and bit down-hard.**

Miley let out a scream of agony and a large sharp pain hit her chest, the breath fled from her chest. He held her there, keeping his fangs in her flesh, letting everything penetrate. His eyes glowed a sickly orange; he stood up-away from Alex's sister, and watched as the blood oozed out the puncture wounds onto her grey workout shirt and the flattened grass. Her tears streamed down her eyes, and fell into her ears and hair as she cried in pain.

As quick as he was there, he was gone, leaving a sore Miley sobbing on the ground.

"Ooooh, what do we have here?" Was all she heard before the blackness...

**...xXx...**

**Madeline entered the mansion, Miley in her arms, intending her to be a snack, but Alex rushed to the sight at the smell of blood.**

"No, Madeline, that's Miley."

"Miley? Why the hell would I care what her name is? Or that you know her?" Madeline dropped her to the ground with a loud thud and an audible groan was elicited from Miley.

**"That's Alex's sister." Mitchie whispered and rushed to her side, searching for the cause of her blood loss.**

Madeline had an internal battle. If she didn't resist the blood and help Miley, it would hurt Alex, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I found her bleeding Mitchie, she was hurt before I got there." Madeline said as she pulled off Miley's shirt, leaving her in a black bra, and a gaping bite wound in sight.

**"I don't recognize the bite mark." Mitchie admitted as she rushed over to the alcohol stand, and brought back whiskey and three glasses. She poured herself a large one, took a swig, and then handed the last to Madeline whom gulped down the rest. Another glass was filled with a large inch of the liquor, and Miley's lips were brought to the cup. Through the struggle they had seemed to get a manageable amount into her lips to calm her nerves and relax her body.**

The third glass was placed by her shoulder, and when Madeline pressed down onto the shoulder, a orange blob of ooze rose to the surface of the injuries and leaked out.

"Werewolf." Madeline breathed out, then proceeded to take a gulp more of whiskey.

"You sure? I didn't even think they still existed." Mitchie asked, and felt a little more around on her shoulder, pressing more of the orange goo out and wiping off as much as she could.

**"Positive." Madeline replied.**

"Will she change?" Mitchie asked Madeline

**"No, not if we can get it out in time. I need to see where the venom is." Madeline pressed her fingers to the wound, watching as the orange liquid once again appeared. "This is gunna be really painful." She warned Miley who grumbled and delved her fingers into her shoulder, and pulled the skin a little, getting a good look inside the wound.**

"AH!" Miley let out a sharp gasp, then an ear bleeding scream. Mitchie brought her head up and forced another few gulps of whiskey down her throat.

**"It's too deep, it has to be sucked out." Madeline shook her head at the sight, and her thoughts ran to Alex. Madeline, although she didn't want Mitchie to know, would do anything for Alex, even suck out werewolf venom.**

In the early 1800's, werewolfs were overpopulating vampires, and it was only because their venom was poisonous to vampires. If swallowed or injected, it would terminate within mere minutes. Then, after a few decades of losing to the werewolfs, some older, more experienced vampires killed their dens. The majority of werewolves died, and even from these days, it was rare to see one.

**"I'll do it." Mitchie offered, knowing the risks, but she would do it for Alex.**

"You've been drinking animal blood for decades now. You could lose your control. I'll do it." Madeline gave her no choice and leaned down to Miley's side while Mitchie gripped both of their hands.

Mitchie watched as Madeline spasmed as she sucked the venom out. She would occasionally spit a good sized amount into the empty whiskey glass and return to duty. When Madeline stopped, she had tears in her eyes.

"She's infected." Madeline croaked out, the werewolf venom burning the inside of her throat and mouth.

Mitchie sighed out, now knowing Miley's blood was too far infected to save her from becoming a werewolf. Alex was gunna kick her ass! Madeline fell on her side, weak, and Mitchie watched as Miley's eyes fluttered closed. Mitchie surrendered herself to her exhaustion and layed back as well, and just let herself fall, her eyes in line with a glass of orange venom.

**...xXx...**

**Alex came down the next morning, listening in to Mandy's one sided phone conversation.**

**"So, she didn't come last night? ... No, she didn't sleep here ... Okay, well i'll ask Alex. Alex is Miley here?" Mandy asked but Alex shook her head 'no'. "No, she's not here, but she can't be far. I'll check it out." Mandy hung up, and Alex looked worried.**

"You know, we should probably check it out right away. Remember all the missing girls?" Alex reminded, now thinking of Mitchie, and her stupid sister that kept seducing her! "I'll call her friends."

Alex called Mitchie, and waited for the answer.

"Hey Alex, it's Madeline." Alex was shocked to hear her sounding so normal, yet sad. "I guess your looking for Miley." Alex's heart dropped.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Alex moved a little further away from Mandy.

"Maybe you should come over." Madeline suggested firmly, implying the need for Alex to get her ass over.

**"I'm not coming over there. Not after what you did, and what you two are."**

"Alex, it's not about us anymore. It's about Miley." Madeline waited for the reply.

"Gimme an hour." Alex whispered, and then hung up. When she turned Mandy was there, hands folded across her chest.

"Where are you going in an hour?" She asked, suspiciously.

**"Madeline's, she's gunna help me find Miley." Alex didn't exactly lie.**

"Who's Madeline?"

"Mitchie's twin sister."

**"Oh, so how's that going? Do you stilll like Mitchie, or do you have both of them strung around your finger?" Mandy smirked.**

"Mandy!" Alex shouted, outraged at her guardians accusations. "I don't know who I like." Alex admitted and rushed upstairs, getting ready to face the duo.

**...xXx...**

**306 Years Ago - Normal Pov**

_**Madeline watched as Mikayla smiled at her from afar. Although she had her arm laced with Mitchie, she was smiling at her. Last night was the first night they had spent together, and Madeline couldn't seem to get enough. Mikayla greeted Mitchie adeau, and the sister watched in turmoil as her fiance made her way over to Madeline.**_

****_**"Hello Madeline." Mikayla greeted, her parasol in her hand, blocking out the sun from her face.**_

"Hello Mikayla. Are you having a good morning?" Madeline asked as she kissed Mikayla's hand.

_**"I am now." Mikayla flirted, and Madeline blushed hard. "I would love to spend more time with you Madeline my dear, but I must get back to Mitchie, and our shopping trip." She added.**_

_**"I understand." Madeline kissed her hand again, gave a slight bow, and watched her walk gracefully away.**_

_**Mikayla rolled her eyes, and shook her hand, feeling the slight moisture from Madeline's lips on her skin. She had her wrapped around her finger, but she didn't know why, nor was she interested in her. She just seemed to like the power.**_

_**If there was anyone she was interested in, it would be Mitchie. Mikayla watched her interact with the grocery merchant. That incredibly smile only halfway being showed, but she knew that when she went up to her and kissed her cheek it would broaden fully. And that's what she did, and watched as her lips turned up fully and bared a pearly white grin. The merchant had looked away, a tinge of digust, but neither were bothered. The innocence in Mitchie's eyes sparkled, and in a way, Mikayla felt bad. Apart from her looks, Mikayla was 200 years old! Lifetimes older than Mitchie, whom was only a mere 16, not even old enough to make her own decisions. That's one of the reason Mikayla moved Mitchie from her family home, and into their cottage. She could have her any time, and would be able to be herself all day.**_

_**Mitchie knew her secret. She didn't exactly know that Mikayla was over 200 years old, but she knew that she was a vampire.**_

_**"I love you." Mikayla whispered hotly into her ear, and watched her shiver in delight.**_

"I love you too." Mitchie replied saucily.

Mikayla examined the cream dress she had on, and although it was ravishing, she would have preferred it was nowhere in sight right now.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Mikayla made her blush, and hard, and watched as Mitchie scratched her neck. "You really are." 

_**The merchant had left them by now, and Mikayla was taking full advantage of it. She grazed her lips so close they were breathing each other's air, and left her high and dry as she turned away.**_

"I have lived for over 200 years, but you are still the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on my love." Mikayla whispered as she browsed through the fruit of the day, and peered back to see Mitchie's bright smile. God she just adored that girl.

_**Too bad it wasn't going to last for long. Mikayla had already spent too long in one place, and it was only for this girl. She just needed her more than life itself. **_

_**It wasn't her appearance that wasn't changing that worried her, it was how long it took her stalkers to track her down. Mikayla had successfully pissed off some of the oldest and strongest vampires in the world, and they were smart. They could track her smell everywhere, and this was seemingly the longest she had ever escaped them. She had been hopeful to think they had given up, but it wasn't likely. These vampires were the best, and they wouldn't lose their reputation cause of Mikayla.**_

Mikayla had promised herself she would never doom a mortal's soul and transform them, but she didn't exactly know how to leave Mitchie. She could change her and ruin her life, or she could let her go, which she knew wasn't going to happen.

"What are you so lost in thought about?" Mitchie whispered to Mikayla as she paid the grocer for a variety of fruits and veggies.

_**"You." Mikayla smiled as she laced arms with Mitchie once again, and led them around the corner, a bright smile on both of their faces.**_

_**...**_

**Yah! Mikayla loooovvvveeeeee!**

One of the reviewers said, and I quote 'Team Mitchie!' and honestly, it scared me when i read it (i hate twilight) but it brought up an idea? Yes, i know what your thinking, so here's the question...

**Are you Team Mitchie or Team Madeline? And do you like the idea of Team Mikayla/Mitchie or Team Mikayla/Madeline? **

**Does anyone like werewolves? Do you think the werewolf is here for Mitchie or Madeline? D:**

**I really hope you guys the picture that Mikayla DOES ACTUALLY LOVE Mitchie!**

**Comments, questions, or concerns? Gimme a review and i'll tell you everything i know ;)**

**One more thing! This is the preview for Chapter 9, so tell me what you think about it, and i'll update like, soon! :)**

**Chapter 9 Preview**

**Madeline and Katy kissing passsionately on the couch in their underwear...**

**Alex sat talking to Mitchie at a coffee shop...**

**Mikayla fighting a vampire in a grocery store, and barely escaping with her life...**

**Madeline forcing Mardie into her car after school...**

Sheriff Forbes loading her gun with wood bullets...


	9. Wants and Needs

**Okay, new chapter :)**

**OKAY SO IN THE LAST CHAPTER I PUT A PREVIEW LINE WHERE MADELINE WAS FORCING MARDIE INTO HER CAR AFTER SCHOOL, BUT THAT DOESNT HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER, IT DOES IN THE NEXT THOU.**

**Mell23**** - hehe thank u :) im glad ur enjoying it. yeh i liked the madeline/alex kiss scene as well, but i think everyone will soon come to realize that Madeline still wants Mikayla. She only kisses Alex to make Mitchie angry, and her only objective is Mikayla, until she falls in love with Alex :O yeh, i noticed when i read it again I had put 'alex' instead of 'mitchie' :( oh yeh Mikayla's a bitch, you will see why like wayyyyy later. Thanks for reviewing :) i love ur reviews**

**tatimac**** - i hope ur not confused by the writing, and ur confused with who u want together. i don't want to spoil it and say who Mitchie ends up with, so im not gunna say anything :( sorry. yeh after this chapter, i think everyone will turn to be a Team Mitchie fan :] yeh, Mikayla will always chooose Mitchie :( thanks for the review :) it made me smile**

**DaMoN. SaLvAtOrE**** - i love Team Madeline as well, but after this chapter, you may think differently :( ur right! the werewolf is there for Mikayla, but they are friends, and he just felt like fucking around with the civilians and Miley was there for him to fuck with. yeh, but if i was in Alex's position i would be like partying shit up, just cuz i love vamps and wolves :) OMFG they have sex in the tomb? thats fucked up shit! Hehehe thanks for the review, so heres another update :)**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - haha yeah Alex knows, but she doesn't know what to do about everything. thanks for the review :) **

**full360-2b-me - im sorry this story gives u a headache :( i know who we all want together, but its all drama and relationship and murders from here on out :(**

**nobodyimportant**** - im sorry your still confused. message me any questions u want and i'll be more than happy to answer them :). im with you, Team Mitchie alll the way right noww! I love them together :) Thanks for the review. Oh, and i would like to remind u, even thou ur fanfic name is 'nobodyimportant' , u r definetly important to me :)**

**AnnieMJ**** - After this chapter, you'll definetly be a Team Mitchie fan :) ahaa okay, well just for your i'll post a flash back of Mikayla and Mitchie getting BUSY! Oh yeahhhh! (Porn Music - bow chicka wow wow) yea i felt bad for Madeline too, but nobody likes her cuz shes a bitch... you'll see what i mean in this chapter.**

**x-crazy-4-cat-x**** - yeh, I like Team Mitchie wayyy more right now aswell. Mikayla doesn't even love Madeline, never did, and never will :( yeh, a werewolf bit Miley, and she does get infected, and she does change and all that shit, but it is a bit different from the show. When Miley has her first change, she can also decide when she wants to transform, but then also her change can be at random. you'll understand what I mean in a few chapters. yes Mikayla changed Mitchie, adn then Mitchie went and changed Madeline. thanks for the review, I loved it and im glad u love this story. I work hard on it :) thanks again :D**

**ToughDramaHunny**** - no worries about not reviewing chapter 7, i know how life can get, its all fucked up. after this chapter, you might not like Team Madeline. Most ppl will probably like Team Mitchie after this one. thanks for the review, and im glad u love this story. i will keep it up as best as I can , just cuz u called me dear.**

**OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**A cool fall day was upon the people of Mystic Falls. Leaves were being raked and kids were running around while the red, yellows, and orange colors fell around them. People were relaxed, it was the weekend, and they spent that time with their family's, or loved ones. Katy, sat, wating the trouble she knew was to come.**

**Katy was lying once again on the couch, arm over her face, one leg drooping off the side and her right foot planted firmly on the ground. Her breathing was steady, but the motion she heard above her scared her immensely. She knew Madeline was up there, and at any time she could come back down, pissed, and rip her head off.**

"What's up with you?" Madeline asked as she made her way downstairs.

**"Nothing." Madeline responded. The last thing she needed was another chunk taken out of her.**

**"Oh come on... you can tell me." Madeline sat on the edge of the couch, folding her legs beneath her and drinking from a vodka bottle. She offered Madeline some, and she accepted it cautiously. "So what do you wanna do today?" Madeline quizzed a confused Katy.**

**"... why are you talking to me? A few days ago you ripped a hole in my stomach."**

**"I'm sorry about that."**

"You are?" Katy was taking everything she was saying with a grain of salt. She didn't believe her at all.

**"Yeah, i'm really sorry." Madeline had now moved beside Katy, and put her hand on her knee. Katy wanted to scream, but when she saw Madeline's eyes, she felt calm, and almost serene; it was like she was floating in an ocean, or lost in space.**

**"So... what do you wanna do today?" Katy whispered as Madeline crawled closer to Katy, pinning her down on the couch.**

"Well... there's something i've been meaning to do." Madeline whispered hotly into her assalants ear.

"Oh, really?" Katy replied.

"Yes, really." Madeline leaned down to kiss Katy...

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie came in after hunting, and the sound of a moan caused her to find the cause. Katy and Madeline were kissing on the couch in only their underwear.**

"Oh, god, that's just wrong!" Mitchie shouted at the two. Katy's swollen lips and lustful eyes looked over to her. "She tried to kill you, and your kissing her?"

"Ignore her." Maddy whispered and reconnected their lips. Mitchie just sped out the room, disappointed Katy would give in so quickly. Madeline's lips travelled down her slender neck, and gave it a teethy bite, drawing the blood.

"Ah." Katy gasped and fingered Madeline's thick locks.

Hands that belonged to a monster crept up to Katy's throat, and let the pads of her fingers smear the blood. Lightly tracing fingers pressed deeper, and a slight whimper was let out.

"Stop Madeline." Katy gasped out, but she had other intentions. Madeline's hand made a sick crunching sound as they tore through the flesh, blood, and bone of Katy's neck. Mitchie ran down at the sound, and attempted to pull her own sister off her friend, but Madeline hit her back. It sent her plunging towards an old furniture piece that broke into a flurry of wooden slivers and a plume of dust rose in the air.

**The last scream on Katy's lips wasn't heard and was lost to the air as she closed her eyes.**

"You son of a bitch!" Mitchie cried as she zoomed towards Madeline. The evil sister saw this coming and dodged straight out the way, making a pissed Mitchie fly straight passed her.

"Did I do something wrong dear sister of mine?" Madeline joked. "I only did what I promised over 300 years ago in this very town!"

Mitchie jumped up again, but Madeline bent down and picked up a shard of wood that had come off the broken coffee table.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't even think of it Itchy Mitchie." Madeline wagged the wood back in forth in a warning.

Mitchie took one look at the dead, massacred sight of Katy lying there, innocence shined through her, even if she was in underwear, and decided then and there that it was time for Madeline to go.

With a sharp growl, Mitchie lunged for her own sister. Madeline took her by her shirt, slammed her against the wall, and stabbed the bit of wood into Mitchie's stomach.

"AHHHHH!" Mitchie screamed as the tears rose to her eyes. Madeline waited for her to quiet.

"Next time you try that with me again, i'll make sure that the next time I stab you, it will be a little higher." Madeline walked her fingers over where Mitchie's heart would be and left her pinned to the wall. Mitchie groaned out as she felt the chilled blood run from her. Her hand wrapped around the make-shift stake and pulled it from her body, the last loose blood fell to the floor, and she stumbled over. Her face met with the cool ground...

**...xXx...**

_**Ding Dong**_

**Alex waited by the Torres Twins' Mansion, and she rolled her eyes as Madeline opened the door.**

**"Long time no see." She smiled out as she leaned against the door frame.**

**"I've been handling it." Alex replied to the blue eyed sister's comment.**

"Oooh ouch, that stung. Well, I don't know why your here, but, I can always make an exception to a pretty girl like you." Madeline flirted. Alex just rolled her eyes once more, and crossed her arms.

"Miley. I'm here for Miley, not you."

**"Ouch, you sure know how to reject a girl don't you?" Madeline swung her arm around, motioning her to enter the quiet house, and Alex did, but she stopped at the sight before her. For one, there was Katy lying on the couch in her underwear, neck ripped open with the couch covered in red, and then two, there was Mitchie laying on the floor in her own blood, a dirty stake beside her. Alex didn't know who to run to first, but as Katy wasn't showing any signs of life, and Mitchie was slightly convulsing, she jumped to her aid.**

"God, what happened?" Alex asked as she rolled Mitchie over. Her brown glazed eyes were almost an impenetrable darkness as she gazed at Alex, souless and hurt.

"Hi." She whispered out with a small grin on her face.

"Hey." Alex replied as she took her head in her hands. "Let's get you up." Alex leaned her up and let Mitchie rest on her as she got prepared to pull Mitchie to a standing position.

"I got it." Mitchie crawled onto her knees and awkwardly leaned against the wall. Alex steadied her.

"I'll help you get upstairs." Alex offered and then looked at Madeline who was once again leaning on the wall. "Aren't you going to help?"

"Why would I help her? I was the one who did all this." Madeline laughed as she walked away. Alex looked around to see the dead Katy, and the gaping hole in Mitchie's torso.

Alex helped the stumbling Mitchie up the stairs, and layed her on the bed. It was the first time Alex had been in her room, and it looked historical to her. There was books from hundreds of years ago, and pictures of her in black and white, some smiling, some frowning next to her sister. Old clothes scattered some of the chairs and an open closet revealed a look into the past.

"How long have you lived for?" Alex asked as she ran a hand along an old early 1900's gown.

"I have lived for 322 years." Mitchie was sat up on her bed, now thoughtfully eyeing her workspace where an old picture of Mikayla was, just hoping that Alex would avoid it. She did, to Mitchie's relief, and sat beside her on the bed. Mitchie had a towel and was pressing it into her side.

"That's a long time." Was the only thing Alex could say to that.

"Yes. But, Alex, I said to you I would explain everything, about me, and my sister. Howabout if I meet you in one hour, at the coffee shop by The Grill?" Mitchie asked, and Alex temporarily forgot her sister, Miley, who was missing.

"Okay, but are you fine to get up? Like, does it hurt?" Alex asked as she looked at the bloodied towel and injury.

"It's better now your here." Mitchie smiled and pulled Alex in by her face. Alex suddenly forgot how to breathe and moved so one of her thigh was between Mitchie's legs. The immortals hand worked their way back and forth under Alex's ear and jawline. Mitchie let her lips ghost over Alex's, and they let their lips connect, but it was quickly ruined by Madeline.

"And Mitchie always gets her girl!" Madeline sung as she stood by the doorway.

"Can't you take a hint? We were busy." Mitchie said as Alex removed herself from being on top of her, the slight stirring of bats in her belly awakening her animalistic senses in her. She felt weird and as she looked at Mitchie's lips once again a stabbing pain of desire shot through her heart and lower regions.

**"Now, why would I ever want to leave you two alone for more than 10 seconds? You are the closest thing I have to family. I don't know what I would do if I lost you two." Madeline joked, and Alex sat back onto the bottom of the bed, resting on the footboard, dazed by her overwhelming arousal from only kissing Mitchie.**

"I'll go." Mitchie didn't argue with Alex, noting the slight awkwardness of all three of them in the room. Alex was happy to leave. She needed this feeling to die out. If she had of kissed Mitchie one more time, she was sure she would have pushed Madeline out the room, and given into her unlawful feral desires.

"I'll see you in an hour." Mitchie reminded and stood up from the bed once Alex was gone. Alex ran outside and sat in her car. She could remember feeling Mitch's heat on her thigh when it was between her legs. And now, she was left with a slight tingle down below that she didn't know how to get rid of. Left with that thought, she drove away quickly, hoping for a cold shower before their coffee.

"Where are you two going to be in an hour?" Madeline quizzed as she once again ransacked through Mitchie's room.

**"Out." Mitchie replied as she cleaned up her injury.**

"Ooooh, out? That sounds fun. I might join you two. I want to know what being out is all about."

Mitchie snorted. "You are as out as you can be." Madeline let out a sarcasm dripping laugh.

"Very funny Mitchie." Madeline walked away, and Mitchie smiled, suddenly thinking that just maybe, she had some idea that Madeline wasn't as lost as she thought she was. Her sister had some type of humanity left inside that hollow shell. Her humanity was Alex. Mitchie wasn't exactly thrilled over the idea that Madeline's humanity was her attraction for Alex, but it was a start.

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie had hunted ferociously, and was now in tip top shape for the meeting that was to come. She hopped out her dusty mustang and into the coffee shop, her nikes beneath her feet took her there with her tight black skinny's and leather jacket in the cold fall time. The leather was cold and tight, since there was no heater in her car, and she felt the chill throughout her body.**

"Two extra large coffee's, double double, please." Mitchie ordered as she pulled out her brown leather wallet and scuttled around for some change. She really needed a job, now that she thought about it. If she wanted to court Alex, she would need money for gas and to pay for dinner or lunch. "Oh, are you hiring?" She asked the guy, and he nodded and passed her an application. She stole a pen off the side counter and started filling it out quietly.

Alex immediatly noticed the ran down mustang as her grandparents dropped her off at the coffee shop and when she walked in she was greeted by the heat of the shop, and the sight of Mitchie in the corner with a pen to her lips, deep in thought. Alex took the time to lean against the wall and watch Mitchie. Her every move just made Alex smile, whether it be the way she writes or the way she tried to get comfy in her seat. She was reminded of the feelings she had earlier today, and knew didn't want to have these feelings here again. She was afraid of what she would do.

Alex bounced over and suprised her with a kiss on the cheek. Mitchie's smile filled the room and even though Alex could see the sharp teeth of her's, she let Mitchie kiss her cheek.

"How are you feeling after today?" Alex asked as they sat down.

"I'm better. Katy was gone off the couch when I came downstairs, so i'm guessing Madeline moved her. I just wish she wasn't dead. It's nice to have to talk to who's not Maddy."

"I know what you mean, I can't talk to anyone. But Mitchie, when I saw you today, on the floor, bleeding, I was terrified. Not only was I terrified I was scared, and hurt, and nauseous and... and... heartbroken." Tears welled into her eyes and Mitchie pulled Alex into her arms. Alex's head was in the crook of the immortals neck. Alex didn't feel desire, but a burning need for this girl. "I want to be with you Mitchie, but I have to know first that my family, and my friends, and I are going to be safe. Don't get me wrong, I trust you, but I don't trust Madeline."

"I know. That's why were here right? To explain all of this."

"Yeah." Alex pulled away, wiped her eyes, and sat down away from Mitchie. "So, talk."

**"What do you want to know?" Mitchie asked as she took a sip of her coffee and pushed the second one over to Alex who took a sip, and nearly burnt her tongue.**

"Your change. Tell me about it."

Mitchie sighed. "I was 17 when I was turned. I was living here in Mystic Falls back in the 1700's. A woman named Mikayla turned me. After she turned me, I turned my sister. I didn't know what else to do, I just needed my older sister there. After the change, me and her began on our way as vampires. She promised me a lifetime of misery, and she's done pretty good at keeping that promise."

**"Why did Mikayla turn you?" Alex asked the one question Mitchie dreaded.**

"We were lovers back then. I lived in her house, and one night, when everything was going wrong for the town, she changed me."

"Have you ever seen her since that night?" Alex asked as she drinking some more of her coffee.

"No, not once." Mitchie lied. She couldn't admit that to Alex. She couldn't say how she looked exactly like her and about once every blue moon her ex-lover visited and they made love all through the night and Mitchie begged her to stay.

"Well, what about blood?" Alex crossed her arms, and Mitchie literally cringed.

"Some vampires drink human blood, and very few others drink animal. Madeline drinks human, and I drink animal blood."

Alex was interested in the vampiress of the story, but the thought of her Mitchie being with someone else intrigued her.

**"What did Mikayla look like?" Alex asked.**

Mitchie hesitated. "She had long dark black hair, brown eyes, and a small round face." 

**"Did she look exactly like me or what?" Alex admonished.**

"No, you two were very different." It wasn't exactly a lie, nor the truth. 

**There was a long pause between the two, eyes connected and thick tension hung in the air.**

"Have you ever killed somebody?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever drank human blood?"

"... yes."

Alex was silent for a long time, comtemplating.

"Has your sister killed alot of people?"

"Too many to count." Mitchie replied.

**"How many people have you killed?"**

**"Many."**

**Alex put her coffee down, and stood up. Her heart was racing. So fast that she felt physically sick, and was afraid she might be. The hair on her neck stood up, and her legs felt weak.**

"I should go."

"Alex, please..." Mitchie stood and took her arm, dragging the mortal back into her arms where they stared at each other. Alex was pulling away, her arm was fighting the pure strength, but the look in her eyes said she didn't want to go. Mitchie's eyes sparked electricity that coursed into Alex and powered her. Alex couldn't stand it any longer.

"It's too dangerous to be around you Mitchie. Just look at Katy. Please, Mitchie, just let go!" A teenager had stood up, and glared at Mitchie, his fists were clenched and ready.

"She said let go." He growled, and Mitchie relented Alex's bruised arm. She ran from the building and Mitchie turned to the brave teen who faced her.

"Go fuck yourself." She growled as she picked up all her belongings.

**"I wasn't the fucking creep who wouldn't let go of Alex's arm." He jested and his friends made cheerings sounds.**

"I swear if you don't fucking leave me alone right now, i'll rip your fucking head off." She growled, eyes darkening slightly.

**"Ha, as if you could. Just stay away from Alex you freak, or else." She threatened, but Mitchie couldn't handle herself.**

"How do you know Alex?" Mitchie asked, curious.

**"She's my ex." He laughed out.**

"Yeah, you're her 'ex', not current boyfriend. Back the fuck away from me, and stay away from her!"

"I'm sorry you two, but i'm going to have to ask you to leave." A manager asked as he stood between them.

Mitchie glared, and when the door whipped open and her own sister waltzed in, leather jacket on with black ray-bans, she walked away from Matt.

**"Hey sis, where you off to?" She teased as she slung an arm around Mitchie's neck.**

**"Home."**

"I don't think that's where you should be." Mitchie headed out the door, Matt hot on her heels.

"Where should I be?" Mitchie finally taking an interest in her words. Madeline had said the same things many times in the past few years.

"Well, if it's not too late, probably out front at City Hall."

Mitchie now knew that Madeline had fucked around someway. Mitchie would have been stupid to think that Madeline didn't know that the council was suspicious.

**The brown eyed sister rushed to her car while Matt was still shouting profanities at her.**

"Ah ah ahh, the car won't get you there fast enough." Madeline leaned against the hood, and Mitchie threw her stuff in. The nicer of the two sisters walked to the blue eyed girl, and threw a punch right in her face.

****_**Wham!  
**_**  
Madeline rolled off the car hood, her left cheek in her hand.**

Matt stopped her when she passed.

**"Hey, i'm not done with you."**

"Well i'm done with you, so get out my way."

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He fist slammed its way into her ribs, but his hand flew back, and she just stood there awkwardly. "What the-"

_**Smack!**_

**His jaw broke as she connected her knuckles with his face, and sent a few teeth flying to te concrete. He fell to the ground in pure agony, the bone in his mouth displaced. For him it was like his head was on fire.**

**Madeline just watched, pissed off as she held her own face.**

"I'll get you back later." She growled, and Mitch took off in a flash. City Hall was her prime destination.

**...xXx...**

**As Mitchie slowed to a hault, and peeked steathily around the corner, she saw just what she expected.**

A dead body lying right in front of the steps, blood still wet and warm. The bodies clothing look familiar.

"Shit." She whispered, and when she turned the corner a police car screeched in front of the scene, hiding away the massacre.

A white female stepped out, the one Mitchie had seen from woods, and so did the man she was with. As she stepped out, hand on her gun, some sanity keeping it in her holster, she eyed Mitchie.

Cold eyes met even darker eyes as they caught each other's glance. The sheriff watched the observant Mitchie until she turned around, mind more focused on the body. Mitchie watched for a few seconds longer, curiousity needing to know who it was that lay lifeless on the ground. And there she was. Katy, dead, neck torn open, and from here she could now smell the vampire's blood. Mitchie's eyes rolled over black at the sight. Katy had been a friend, someone to talk to her about being a vampire, that wasn't her sister. She had saved Katy, brought her in, let her stay in her house and taught her how to live as an undead creature. In a way, she considered her family.

Sheriff Forbes watched the girl briskly walk about out of her sight, and was intranced by the seriousness and worry that radiated off the girl. She should have been doing her job which was attending to another dead girl that lay on the streets, in public. They hid the body well under sheets and quietly they called an ambulance on scene without arousing any spectators need to watch.

When they had brought her back to morgue, and examined the body, it was all too familiar what had happened. The broken bones, and dislodged neck was nothing a regular human could do without such precise skill and strength.

"Vampire." She answered in one word.

"Are you sure?" The mortician asked.

"Positive." She replied again as she worked away on the paperwork.

**"What do we tell the papers?" A man asked the Sheriff.**

"No one saw anything. No need." The Sheriff was done and out before anyone else could ask another question, not forgetting the teen that had been watching. Forbes knew that the girl had saw the body, but hoped the news didn't go far.

**...xXx...**

**Mikayla had only left her apartment cause she was craving tomatoe soup. Mikayla was stood in the isle, deciding on pasta macaroni or pasta shells, when her mind ran to Mitchie.**

_**Oh Mitchie, **_**she thought, **_**what do you do to me?**_

**She hummed tunefully as she reminisced the time her and Mitchie had first met. She was stunning even though she was being regretfully courted around by her parents, hidden by a parasol and her mother's knowing gaze. The town knew Mikayla was a maniacle, evil, woman liking sinner, and she was damn fucking proud of that fact.**

Mitchie's mother had pulled her away, but Mitchie wanted to know more about this woman. She felt like she needed to know all about this intriging creature. And as she was guided through the merchants stands, she watched as this mysterious woman watched her with questioning eyes and gave her a faint smile every once and a while.

Mikayla remembered following Mitchie all the way through the stores, her beauty something to praise over, and when she did, she would wait for that smile. Her smile that was happy and full of life. The smile that caught her eye over 300 years ago, and still did now. That wide, toothy grin never seemed to fail in picking up her day and making it bright.

Mikayla picked through the cans of food and let out a sigh, and as she removed a can of tomatoe soup, she observantly caught a face looking at her over the short isles. Their eyes hooked each other's sights, and then Mikayla realized it. She could smell vampire.

They had found her once again.

She calmly placed the basket on the floor, and watched out the corner of her eye as families passed her happily, unbeknownst to the terror about to be releashed. Her dark eyes peered back to where the man once stood, and he was gone. Just vanished into thin air.

Mikayla's feet scattered along the floor as she started to leave, each foot step just a little heavier with fear. When she had glanced back to see if the man was hot on her trail, he wasn't anywhere in sight, but as she continued on he came out from behind an isle, suprising her.

"Hello Mikayla." He drawled closer to her, cocky, over confident, and she hoped that would be his downfall.

"I don't know how you know me, remind me again." She played along as she watched humans flitter by.

"Eliza sent me." 

**"Oh, well you can tell him that i'm a little busy today." She took a step away from him, but he was relentless.**

"What you do today won't matter if you don't live till tomorrow." He took her hand but she zoomed away, making it to the empty dairy isle.

**Mikayla's tactic was to distract him. She didn't know how old he was but she knew to estimate that her opponent was better than her. She grabbed some milk jugs and threw them at his face, pouring the cow juice all over him with a thundering smash.**

Pissed off, he rammed his fist into her chest, sending her catapulting to the glass doors that she slammed and cracked into. As she crawled away in pain, holding her side in pain, the mystery man picked up a shard. He juggled it between his hands, toying with her as she watched it bat back and forth.

She guessed he was about 600 years old. 

**Too weak to fight back as he grabbed her hand in a handful, she couldn't stop the glass from penetrating just below her ribs that caused her to scream out. It was so close to her heart.**

The cold red liquid poured from her as she twisted on the ground. Her tiny knuckles wrapped around the glass in her side, and wrenched it out. The pain that seemed to radiate from her side was atrocious, sending her almost faint.

**"Time to finish you off." He growled and took notice of the witnesses gaping around the pair. While he was distracted Mikayla took this time to plunge that chunk of glass of her's straight into him, breaking the skin around his heart. His decreasing gasps were enough to satisy her that he was dying. She sprinted from the building, and when she was sure enough she wouldn't be seen she flashed into her car, revved the engine, and was speeding herself away.**

Her side was in agony as the skin reattatched itself together, the skin automaticlly retracting to its right place in her body. The hurt vampire ripped away in her Audi TT, and she then promised herself she would never buy tomatoe soup again.

**...xXx...**

**Madeline was waiting in the house, debating going out and getting drunk, or staying in and getting drunk. Her choice was made for her as the doorbell rang.**

"Hey, oh, it's you." Alex huffed out and immediatly crossed her arms over her chest.

**"Jeez, tell me what you really think about me." Madeline teased as she let Alex enter her home.**

"Well, if you must ask..." Alex raised an eyebrow in question to if she should continue.

"Go ahead, make my day." Madeline laughed out as she poured herself a drink.

"Okay then. I think you're a selfish bitch who needs to realize that there is more to life than making her sister miserable, and wasting her life away. Did I also mention that I think you're a monster for drinking human blood and you should follow Mitchie's lead to drink animal blood. You are a complete asshole cause you killed Katy and then stabbed your own sister."

"Well, that was blunt, but, I do hope you realize that this little 'animal drinking phase' was never always around. Mitchie used to rip the body apart one by one, worse than I ever did, in front of their families and loved ones. You've put Mitchie on one high pedastal that she doesn't belong on. She used to make them suffer, beg for their lives, toy with them, and then kill them slowly and painfully."

Alex sat, dazed by her answer. She stood up and took the glass of brandy from Madeline's hand and gulped the whole thing. The liquid fire burned her throat and made her eyes water. Her insides felt a tingly, warm sensation and she had to hold strong to keep it down.

**"Oooh, you're an alcoholic now? Well, that's hot." Madeline smirked as she stepped a little closer to Alex.**

The mortal kept tabs on just how close the blue eyed sister was creeping towards her, and it sent her further back to the exit.

"I have to go." Alex mumbled.

"Don't be in such a rush. I've got all the time in the world." Madeline was now pushing Alex slightly against the wall, her hands on her hips while Alex breathed heavily, terrified.

**"Well I don't." She pushed Madeline back, but her shoulders didn't even budge as she rained upon them with her fists. "Let me go Madeline." Alex said firmly as she tried to scoot around her. Madeline's hands ran up her fleshy arms and pushed the glass out Alex's hands, letting it crash to the ground and splatter in shards. "Get off of me!" Alex ordered but Madeline wouldn't stop. The brown eyed girl let out a scream as her shirt was literally ripped off, the fabric torn into pieces as it fell to the ground. She sank into the wall as Madeline's hands rubbed up and down her body. "Please, stop." The light whine came from her.**

"You don't want me to." Madeline replied. Her lips were on Alex's neck and she sucked on it, drawing the blood to the surface and leaving an angry hickey.

"Get off of me!" Alex let out a high pitched shrill when Madeline wouldn't relent. The wooden doors slammed open and Mitchie appeared.

In a flash Madeline was rocketed to the floor and Mitchie's arms embraced Alex.

**"I'm so sorry." Mitchie cried out as the frail human in her arms sobbed out. "Why can't you just leave her alone? Couldn't you tell you were scaring her?" Mitchie shouted and Alex's hands brought her back when they were placed softly on her face.**

"Please take me home." Alex whimpered out. Mitchie nodded and saw the shreds of her clothes that were left. She relinqueshed her hoodie and jacket, leaving herself in a light brown v-neck. Alex pulled the hoodie on and draped her arms into the leather jacket as Mitchie pulled her outside.

"Here's the keys." Alex whispered as they relaxed into her car. Mitchie understood, and complied, starting the engine without another thought, and just let herself fall into the drive.

When they had arrived, Mitchie's hands were gripping the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry Alex." Mitchie whispered as they sat in the driveway.

"It's okay Mitchie, it's not your fault."

"It is Alex! Promise me you'll never go over there if i'm not?" Mitchie was desperate. She knew how her blue eyed sister could be.

"I promise." Alex nodded at the same time. "Mitchie, would you stay the night here? I just don't wanna be alone."

"Okay, c'mon." Mitchie said as she took her hand, laced their fingers and dragged the exhausted girl into her house.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Mandy joked as she spotted the two enter the door. "You being the cat Mitchie."

"Hey." She whispered out.

"So, guess who's gunna be staying with us for a few days?" Mandy asked as she passed them both a drink of juice.

"No clue." Alex shrugged. She was more interested in sleep. She didn't care if the grim reaper was having a sleepover at her house.

Miley at the time turned the corner, looking tired and shriveled.

"Oh god, there you are." Alex sighed as she took her own sister in a welcomed hug. Miley looked Mitchie up and down, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but gave her a small faint smile that Mitchie accepted. Mitchie had taken her home right after seeing the scene with Katy and the police officers. After what Madeline had done to her blonde haired friend, she was unsure for Alex's sister and removed her immediatly. She had personally driven her home and successfully taken her to bed and lied her down. For that, Miley was grateful. "We were so worried about you." Alex gushed as she sat back down.

"Yeah, I was just at a friends house." She looked over at Mitchie who gave a small nod that Mandy and Alex both missed. Mandy didn't ignore the fact that Alex was wearing Mitchie's clothes. There was an eerie silence that came over the group before Mandy broke it.

"Well, i'm going to bed. And you three should as well, it's wayyy past 12 and you all have school tomorrow." She waved the girls off and they all followed. Mandy couldn't help but notice the talk between Mitchie and Alex.

"I can sleep on the couch." Mitch offered.

"I'm fine with you sleeping in my room." Alex whined out, overtired.

"But with Mandy and Miley here, I would feel more comfortable on-"

Alex hadn't taken anymore and just dragged her into the door and slammed it shut. Miley laughed as Mandy whistled loudly, followed by a short 'shut up' from Alex through her bedroom door and some sweet giggling on Mitchie's behalf.

...xXx...

**Alex crawled out her bathroom, fresh yet still sleepy from the hot shower and flopped onto her bed.**

"C'mon, let's get in properly." Mitchie laughed out as Alex groggily stood up and let Mitchie pull her under the covers. She adjusted perfectly to the warm body beside her and nuzzled close, blocking out the night chill using Mitch. Her eyes drooped immediatly at the comfort and faintly felt Mitchie wrap her arms around her body and pull them tight against one another. A loving kiss was lightly planted on Alex's lips and with a last tired breath she pecked Mitchie's lips back. Mandy turned the lights off as she peeked in and saw them cuddling. Their eyes were already closed before the door was shut and they were lost in a deep slumber.

**...xXx...**

**Sheriff Forbes sat at her desk, placing each seperate wooden bullet into her gun as she looked over the file folder for the massacred girls death; all the details of her murder was in front of her. It was as plain as black and white that it was a vampire attack. Innocent people had died for so many years in her town due to these undead creatures. She wouldn't take it anymore.**

So as she loaded each extra firearm for her crew members, she promised herself, no matter who was the vampire, she wouldn't hesitate. She would take her shot. She would kill all the vampires in the town.

**...**

**Okay, so i'm not doing a flash back this time cause this chapters is pretty long, but I thought you guys would really like this chapter cause its more Mitchie/Alex than Alex/Madeline plus u really see what Madeline's like (an evil beyotch!)**

**Well, please review :) Reviews and love = more chapters :)**

**Here's a preview !**

**Chapter 10 Preview**

**Mitchie leaning into kiss Alex...**

**Mitchie and Alex falling onto a bed, both shirtless, sloppy kisses being shared...******

**Mitch, Alex, Tina, and Mardie sat around eating lunch at school...**

**Madeline making friends with Sheriff Forbes...**

**Madeline forcing Mardie into her car...**

Alex learning she has to be a contestant for The Mystic Fall Lady of the Lake Pageant, and inviting Mitchie to be her date...


	10. Going at it Again

**Okay, newww chapter my readers! Dudes , i literally hate this fucking chapter, cause over half of it deleted its fuckin self.**

**nobodyimportant**** - i hope you like it :) im really glad u r following. madeline cant go, shes very important to this story :( oh, okay, i see, but your still important to me btw.**

**full360-2b-me**** - okay, i understand the headache thing now :) oh, yeh mikayla becomes a huge problem to Alex and Mitchie later on. thanks for the review :)**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - thanks, im glad u liked this chapter :) oh, Alex is still disliking the fact that Mitchie is a vamp. im excited for the pageant too :)**

**x-crazy-4-cat-x**** - yeh, maddy's a bitch, but don't we all love her? lol. Mitchie and Alex get ALOT closer this chapter, if you know what you mean ;) hehe thanks for the compliments and review :) oooh, team mitchie are we? lol**

**tatimac**** - hehe thanks for the compliments :) ohhh, u don't like maddy? I love her :) maddy wont die, like ever, cause seriously, shes a huge part in this story. Miley and Mitchie become friends - ish. they r like good partners :) im glad u loved it. dude, i love mikayla too! theres just something about her that we cant resist. hehe thanks for the review. :P**

**Mell23**** - i love that u love it so much. idk what u thiink madeline is going to turn into, help me out there... i still don't like mitchie and alex that much but yknow, im warming up to them. mikaylas my fav too! aweh, thanks for so much love :)**

**AnnieMJ**** - yeh, maddy is an asshole, but we all love her still. alex likes madeline when she sees how nice she can be, but of course that doesnt last for long cause she's an asshole. dude, mikaylas the best in this story, like seriously. thanks for the review :P**

**ToughDramaHunny**** - yeh, madeline sucks balls, i know :P i know u enjoy the mitchie/alex, all of u do, and it drives me nuts! hehe dear, i love u :)**

**DemenaJackson**** - yes, the only reason Mikayla stays away from Mitchie is cause she's scared that the people chasing her will kill Mitchie. i would like more reviews, but im quite happy that i have faithful reviewers aswell :) they are the reason i write this story :) i think the reviewers r okay with swearing, i mean , this story does have alot of swears, plus its M Rated :)**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**Madeline awoke in the morning feeling fresh, bouncy, and like always, mischeivious. But her bubbly stupoor was ruined when she went into the basement, and Miley wasn't there; only a puddle and slick of blood was where she used to be. When she had zoomed upstairs and entered Mitchie's room, her bed was untouched and she was nowhere to be found...**

**...xXx...**

**Alex awoke in Mitchie's tight, yet warming grasp, and couldn't help letting out a sigh at the feeling. It was natural and calming to her recently tensed and stressed body. Mitchie's legs were covered in baggy sweatpants, the nights becoming colder as they drew closer to the winter, but Alex knew the feel of them as her legs were tangled somewhere in between. She had her short sleeve v-neck on from the previous night.**

**The comfy, cozy silence filled them warmly.**

"Good morning." Mitchie breathed out as she placed her chin on top of Alex's head which happened to be in the crook of her neck.

"It is, isn't it?" Alex smiled out as she felt Mitchie pull her tighter.

**"Yes, and it would be even better if we didn't have to get up for school." Mitchie smirked. Their math teacher was probably starting a petition to get them expelled. They had only been to a couple weeks classes in two and a half months.**

**"Let's not then. Screw school." Alex replied as she pulled the covers higher above them as she tried to escape the world just a little longer. Her bed always seemed to be more comfy in the mornings when she woke up.**

"Up you two!" Mandy shouted as she swung upon the door. Alex dived beneath the covers as Mitchie rubbed her eyes with her palms.

"No!" Alex shouted from beneath the bed fabric.

"Up now! No excuses. Your math teacher called last night and he's pissed. Be up and ready in half and hour." Mandy called as she closed the door and checked on Miley. The girl was lying in bed, shaking.

**"Hey, what's wrong?" Mandy asked as she sat down on the bed, stroking Miley's hair in the meantime. Miley stopped shaking, the chills from her body were still there, but she didn't need Mandy to worry anymore than she already had.**

"Just cold. I'll be down in half and hour." Miley ushered her from the guest bedroom and peeked over into Alex's room. Mitchie was getting dressed. Miley coughed to get her attention.

**"Oh, hey." Mitchie said as she stood topless in front of Miley.**

"Hey." Miley gave a small wave. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. For bringing me home and everything."

"It's no problem. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Mitchie tried to make this seem small. Miley would have a lot more problems she would have to deal with soon.

"Yeah, but, listen, I know what you are okay? And, you know what I am, but I don't want Alex knowing what we are." Miley whispered. She could still hear the water running, but she was just being safe.

"Miley, Alex already knows what I am." Mitchie informed her. The brown shirt that Mitchie had swore she had put on the bed was now gone and she was searching around the room for it, while still talking to Miley.

**"Oh." Miley stood there, shocked. She wondered how her sister took it. "Well, I still don't want her to know what i'm becoming."**

"I won't tell her." Mitchie assured, and Miley nodded, but she knew there was a 'but' on the end of that sentence. "But you will have to sooner or later."

"Later it is then." Miley agreed. The water had stopped running, but neither of them had noticed. Alex walked out in a towel and came out to see a shirtless Mitchie and a scantily clad Miley in underwear.

"This is weird." Alex whispered.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Mitchie replied and Miley waved herself off, hoping Alex didn't hear anything of their previous conversation.

**"Have you seen my shirt?" Mitchie asked.**

"Oh, yeh, it was caught under my towel, here." Alex threw her shirt over to Mitchie. Alex couldn't help but stare over at the immortals body. She was right there, shirtless, teasing her, and Alex was a sucker for anything Mitchie.

Alex slipped her thong underneath the towel and placed it on, but she dropped the fabric as she stood with her back to Mitchie. She wanted to tease Mitchie now. She wanted Mitchie to break first.

Her stomach was slightly aching at the thought of Mitchie being behind her, staring, captivated by her own body. But Mitchie wasn't staring. Mitchie was right behind her, and before Alex knew it, she had her hands on her hips. A slight gasp was heard from Alex. Mitchie's light, feathery kisses fell up Alex's shoulder and hit the girl with an unfamiliar sense of desire that pooled between her legs. Soft vampire hands crawled up her hips, to her stomach that circled around and made the skin crawl with goosebumps. It went a little higher just below Alex's breasts, and so she waited. She waited for the touch. The hands had stilled and she wanted nothing more than to take them and place them on her ready breasts. She wanted - no needed - Mitchie's touch right now. Her body was painfully aching for Mitchie and Mitchie only.

But the hands disappeared. They slid off her body. When Alex had turned around once again, her arms covering her breasts Mitchie was feet away, stood by the window.

"I need to go feed. I'll be back in five minutes." She whispered as she hurriedly placed her shirt on. In a flash she was gone, and Alex was left there feeling like an idiot.

...xXx...

**Alex had slipped her bra into place and stood in front of the mirror, angrily putting make up on. Mitchie had just left her! Left her naked and willing! **

_**God**_**, she thought, **_**i'm such an idiot!**_

**"Hey." A small greeting was said from across the room and Alex didn't falter from her make up, now preoccupied with putting on her mascara. Only when she had finished, and had taken a deep breath had she turned around. "I'm sorry about earlier, but we're not even dating. I shouldn't have touched you like that. It won't happen again." Mitchie whispered.  
**

**"It's okay Mitchie. I wanted you too." Alex admitted shyly. The need for Mitchie's touch was still there, burning like a candle inside her.**

**Mitchie smiled slightly, and Alex grinned back. The immortal crossed over the room and took Alex's hands in her own.**

"Alex Russo, will you be my girlfriend?" Mitchie asked. There was no hesitation when Alex squealed out 'yes' and searched for Mitchie's lips with her own. It was a kiss she hadn't expected. Questioning at first, tentatively seeking, then bolder as Mitchie pulled her deep into a swirling vortex of sensation, finally ending it with something tender as a prayer. Alex didn't feel as though she had been kissed. She felt as though she had been worshipped. She didn't want to stop. Couldn't stop. So she reconnected their lips.

Alex's exploring tongue had weakened Mitchie. All she had on her mind was kissing her back. Mitchie felt Alex surge against her, even as her own body began to pound in response. Neither of them had the strength to resist each other as their tongues dances heavily across one another. Finally, kisses were not enough to assuage their needs. Alex lifted off Mitchie's top, and with their bodies pressed together, not even being mindful of the ferocity of the kissing, they fell to the bed. Alex let out a soft cry of despair as Mitchie's lips left hers and travelled to her neck and found the area's that first made her sigh, and then made her moan.

**"Hey, are you two ready yet?" Mandy asked as she swung the door open. "AH!" Mandy ripped the door shut again at the sight of the two girls kissing passionately on the bed. The two had now flew apart. Alex eyed up Mitchie's face. Her eyes were a coal black. From outside the door, they could hear shouting. "You two, out now!"**

Mitchie had to wait and calm down herself for the sake of her appearance. Black eyes wouldn't be what Mandy and Miley expected. They hadn't spoke as they took their walk of shame to the door, now fully clothed. When they opened the door Miley was laughing- hard, and Mandy had her hands on her hips.

"Don't even start." Alex said sharply as they both rushed downstairs, avoiding breakfast and just jumped in Alex's car.

"That was so embarassing." Mitchie breathed out, a terrible pressure still pounding through her limbs.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Alex replied as they started off for school.

**...xXx...**

**The happy, yet still lustful couple walked through the halls to Alex's locker. Mitchie didn't have any of her books today, but she didn't mind. Her thoughts were completely elsewhere. So as Alex attempted to pull her stuff from her locker, she couldn't, and it was only cause Mitchie was trailing kisses along the back of her neck. The immortal pulled a little more of her hair out the way and held it back, placing kisses wherever she saw fit.**

"If you don't stop that, I won't be responsible for my actions." Alex smirked as she turned around.

"I'll only stop if you turn around and kiss me." Mitchie gave Alex's shoulder a light bite, then soothed the sore spot with her tongue.

"No." Alex laughed out.

"What? Why not?" Mitchie ran her hands around her girlfriends stomach, and felt Alex shiver.

"Well, for one cause you're dead." Alex said as they made their way outside to where Tina and Mardie were sitting around a table, waiting for them. "And second of all, cause you embarassed me this morning."

Mitchie pulled her by the arm right against her own body. She grazed her nose over Alex's, feeling the skin of each other's face. She found the human adorable.

**Matt and Tyler watched from the basketball hoops and they took jumpshots.**

"So, what do you think about your ex becoming a lezzy?" Tyler asked as he passed the ball to Matt.

**"Shut up man." He took a jumpshot and missed, too distracted to care.**

**"Well, she dated you, and then she goes and fucks a chick? Make's a guy wonder y'know?"**

"Tyler, quit it." He threw the ball harder than he should have into Tyler's hands.

"Were you really that bad in bed?" Tyler had crossed the line.

"Shut the fuck up man!" Matt had left Tyler standing there with the ball in his hands as he stormed off. Alex and Mitchie stood watching as he rushed away after hearing him shouting.

"What do you think is up with him?" Mitchie quizzed, now recognizing Matt as the guy she punched in the jaw. He still had a bandage wrapped around his mouth.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Alex smiled as she pulled them over to where Tina was grinning, and Mardie was frowning towards them. Alex gave her a stern look saying 'give her a chance'. She knew Mardie didn't like her girlfriend and it hurt her knowing that her bestfriend didn't support her relationship. They jumped upon the table and sat, listening to the conversation.

**"So the Mystic Falls - Lady of the the Lake competition is coming up, and we all signed up for it remember? Like, almost half a year ago we all agreed we would do it together."**

"Yeah, I remember Tina." Mardie sighed out. Since that half a year ago, they had all changed, but it seemed Tina was still into the beauty pageant.

"Yeah, I remember also. My grandma made me sign up cause my mom won it. She said my mom wanted me to do it." Alex sighed out. Mitchie tugged her closer and the mortal leant her head on her shoulder.

**"We don't have to do it." Tina suggested, but they all knew she wouldn't quit.**

"No, we'll do it." Mardie agreed.

"Yeah, but don't we have to bring a suitable bachelor along with us?" Alex asked. Mitchie was just sat there contently, not paying much attention to the words.

**"Well, we can all bring our dates, but you should bring Mitchie. You two are dating now right?" Tina nosed.**

"Yeah, we're dating." Alex sighed, then her shoulders lifted. "Will you be my date Mitchie?"

"Of course." Mitchie smiled out and laced their fingers together.

Alex caught sight of Mardie's gaze, and to her dismay, Madeline was walking over to the group.

"What do you want Madeline?" Mitchie asked. Madeline smiled sweetly, teasingly, sickly.

"Well dear sister of mine, I am a new student here at this fine school."

Alex watched how Mitchie challenged her blue eyed sister. Her girlfriend stood up and pushed her sister away from the group.

"What's up with them?" Tina asked. "And who's the hot, blue eyed sister?"

"Tina, when were you ever gay?"

"I'm not gay, i'm freespirited, and she's gorgeous." Alex shook her head. "So, who is the other hottie?"

"That's Madeline, Mitchie's twin, and a complete bitch. Mitch doesn't like her, but Madeline doesn't really leave her alone."

"Hmm, a complete bitch?" Tina checked the sister over, noticing how Madeline was 2 inches taller, and had broader shoulders. "I'd be her bitch." Tina bit her lip as Madeline looked over at her, but Mitch brought her attention back to her.

"Leave us alone. When have you ever wanted to be a student Madeline?"

"Oh contrare, I love schools."

"Madeline."

"Okay, fine, I lied- i'm not a real student here, but, I need you, and that little witch over there."

"No." Mitchie plainly, flat out refused. She wouldn't harm any of Alex's friends.

"Listen, that witch over there can get Mikayla out the tomb. And, if she gets her out, i'll leave you alone for the rest of you miserable life."

"Is that before or after you kill Alex?" Mitchie suddenly remembered her sister's threatening words.

**"Before." Madeline smiled out.**

"I swear if you even lay a finger on her, i'll rip your fucking head off."

"Ooh, fiesty. Rawrrr to you too." The evil sister tried to walk away, but the brown eyed sister pulled her back.

"Leave, now." Mitch's eyes were a thick black, and predatory.

**"Awh, look, I know you hate me, but let's hug it out." Madeline scooped her sister up in her arms and squeezed her till she could hear bones crunching. A slight drop of blood left the hurt immortals lips when she was let go. Alex watched how her girlfriend stood awkwardly, crouched almost, and ran over.**

"What did you do?" Alex pushed Madeline as hard as she could, but once again, she didn't even flinch. She retracted her hands, her wrists were hurt.

"Y'know what? Your head would look good on my wall." Madeline smirked and it caused Alex to hastily retract, frightened. "Mmm, well your tasty little friend seems interested in me." Madeline walked over to Tina and sat down with an arm draped around her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as Mitchie spat a clump of blood out.

"Yeah, are you?" Mitchie stood up. Her bones snapped back into place and when she could walk again, she took Alex in her arms.

"I'm scared of her."

"I'll promise you, she'll never hurt you. I promise you that I will keep you safe." Mitchie would give up her life to keep Alex safe. She had brought Alex into her life, and her problems. If Alex was hurt, she wouldn't be able to go on.

Mardie didn't know how the hell it had happened so fast, but Tina and Madeline were kissing while she sat there awkwardly. She had to watch how this monster felt up her friend, almost possesively in a way. When Mardie looked over Madeline opened her eyes, while still kissing Tina, and stared back at her.

Tina had asked Madeline to be her date for the Lady of the Lake Pageant, and she accepted. The blonde rushed off to tell Alex.

"Stay away from her." Mardie warned.

"Oh, I will, if you give me what I want." Negotiation was something Madeline was always great at.

**"Never."**

"If you don't, i'll snap your little friends neck, and then drain every drop of blood from her small, human body."

"... what do you want?" Mardie was almost in tears.

"Oh, great, you're being nice now. Okay, so there is a tomb beneath the ruins of the old church on the outside of the town. But, there's a catch. There's a spell on it. Any vampire that enters the tomb, can't get back out, so what I need you to do is take that spell away for 10 minutes so I can get someone out."

"Who are you bringing out?" Mardie recoiled her legs and brought them to her chest, and placed her chin on the tops of her knees. She felt physically sick having to do this for her.

**"A lover." Madeline admitted.**

"And you promise that no one will die?"

"Yup. You, blondy over there, and Alex will be alive till you die of old age." Madeline agreed.

"Okay. Deal. When do you want to do it?"

"The next full moon. So, in 4 days, I will see you then. But I will want to talk to you today, after school at sometime." Madeline patted her knee and walked to Mitchie.

"We have to talk." Madeline didn't leave room for an answer. She checked out Alex once more before taking Tina's hand and dragging them away; leaving a disturbed Alex, and angry Mitchie behind her.

**...xXx...**

**"Can't you just kill her?" Alex quizzed. She was sick of Madeline making her feel like a piece of meat, and now she had Tina. God knows what she was doing to her.**

"She's a lot stronger than me Alex. It's not that easy." Mitchie huffed out as they made their way upstairs to Alex's room.

"What would you have to do, to become strong enough to kill her?"

"Drink human blood, and I don't want to do that."

"You've drank it before." Alex reminded. It caught her girlfriend off guard.

"... yes, but it's been a long time."

"Hey, Alex, leave the door wide open!" Mandy shouted from downstairs.

**"God, you're so annoying. I'm seventeen! I can do whatever I want!" Alex reminded her guardian.**

"Not while you live in my house missy!" Mandy replied.

**"There's still tons of things we can do with the door open." Alex said as she slammed her lips against Mitchie's. It took her by suprise, but there was no hesitation as she responded the kiss. They made their way to the bed once again and fell down on it. It made a large bang that Mandy clearly recognized.**

"They're going at it again." Miley smirked as she licked a spoonful of yogurt.

**"Not on my watch." Mandy and Miley crept up the stairs, a bucket of ice cold water in the guardians hands. The floor creaked only lightly, working to their advantage.**

**The two walked into the room and saw a slightly disturbing sight. Mitchie and Alex were side by side kissing, until Mitchie rolled her over, their hips settling neatly against one another, eliciting a small moan from Alex. Mitchie's hands roamed underneath her shirt and made it just underneath her bra as Mandy took two quiet steps forward, advancing on their position. Neither of the girls eyes opened as Alex stopped kissing the girl to get her shirt off. Mandy was only a few steps away now.**

Mitchie's hands left Alex's body as she pulled up her own shirt. Mandy now realized it was the perfect time to get back at them for disobeying them.

_**Splash!**_

**A loud scream and a deep gasp was heard as soon as the water touched their bodies. Mitchie ripped her hands off of her girlfriend, and Alex tried to cover herself. Even behind her running make up and wet hair, a deep blush was visible.**

The two started giggling as they looked at each other. Mitchie's sopping wet hair stuck to her face and Alex's whole face was soaked. Miley was practically peeing herself she was laughing so hard in the background.

**"You guys have been dating for what, like two days? Not even. Take it slow."**

Mitchie and Alex separated from each other. Mandy forced them downstairs, but Miley stopped Mitchie.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, i'm listening."

"There's a full moon in 4 days. What am I going to do? I've read enough about it to know about the pain. The book says I should be far away from everybody cause if I found anyone, I would kill them."

"I'll sort everything out. I know a place where we can go, and i'll make sure you don't hurt anyone."

"Promise?" Miley asked.

"Promise." Mitchie agreed.

...xXx...

**Madeline made her way to The Grill once again and when she sat down this time, another woman was at the bar.**

"Drinking away the miseries?" She asked as she ordered a burbon.

"No, the stresses." Sheriff Forbes replied as she turned to look at her questioner. "It's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, the other day, at City Hall."

"Ohhh, no, that was my twin sister Mitchie."

"Wow, you two are identical." Sheriff Forbes gulped the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Madeline asked.

"I'm a bit old for you, don't you think?" She joked.

"I'm new here, i'm trying to be friendly. Please, sit." Madeline smiled and for some reason, she did sit. "What will you have?" 

**"Vodka Tonic." She smiled out.**

**...xXx...**

**A few drinks later she had made her way outside the bar. Madeline now had her insider to the council. And who you ask? A doormat of a police officer that seemed to have verbal diarrhea when she had a few drinks. She now knew that the coucil was well aware of a new vampire in town. She knew that anyone close to the council in anyway was hyped up on vervain. But, the best thing she knew was that the council still thought that all vampires couldn't walk in the sun. It was perfect. They would never suspected a thing.**

As she peered her way across the parking lot, she saw Mardie.

"Perfect timing."

Mardie turned around and ran, but she was in front of her in a blink.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. I need to talk to you." She took the witch's arm and dragged her into the car.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to promise me one more thing."

"... what is it?"

"Don't tell Alex what i'm doing." Of course Mardie was confused about all of this, but it was gunna keep her and her friends safe.

**"I promise." Mardie threw open the door and practically launched herself out. She left her feet guide her home with the speed of a brisk walk, still scared of the blue eyed monster.**

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie felt like she was floating home. Her and Alex were happy and in love. But of course Madeline was her storm on a sunny day.**

When she got there Tina was sat, perfectly poised on the couch, a scarf around her neck, eyes dull and plain.

**"What have you done to her?" Mitchie ran over and saw her pin sized pupils. "Humans aren't your little toys to fuck around with Madeline."**

**"Now, see that's where we differ." Madeline was trying on a tuxedo for the pageant in 4 days. "I think they are useless pieces of humanity that are overly sensitive, and you find that they are fun to fall in love with."**

"This isn't fun anymore Madeline. She's Alex's friend, not just a random girl!"

"Oh, don't you think I know that? I'm not gunna hurt her. I'm just, playing with her, like a child plays with a doll."

"Madeline, she's not a doll, she's a human being."

Madeline sighed. She straightened her tie out and turned to Mitchie. "What do you think?"

"That's my suit." She realized.

"Not anymore." Madeline laughed out.

"I'm taking Tina home."

"Oh, no you're not." Madeline was in front of the blonde girl once again. "Touch her and die Mitchie Torres."

...xXx...

**Mikayla stood topless in the mirror, examining the scar from the glass shard that had penetrated her a few days ago. All she got it cause she wanted tomatoe fucking soup. The mark had nearly vanished.**

She rubbed it a little more but stopped when a dark haired girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Come back to bed." She whispered seductively into the vampires ear.

The girls soft arm was in front of her mouth and so she took it in a soft bite. The girl knew what she was. She only wanted to be changed in the end of this all.  
Mikayla bit harder as the girl started to struggle.

"Let go." She whined as the sudden pressure of the blood being rapidly sucked from her veins started to hurt. "Please stop."

Mikayla didn't stop, and she sucked hard until the girl fell to the floor in a heap, and was dead. Somedays she would have feasted in the feeling of her murder, but today she just grabbed her clothes and walked out the door. She didn't bother to care that she just walked out some apartment buildings, dressed only in underwear, while being covered in blood. She just got in her car and drove.

**Normal POV - 305 Years Ago**

******The towns vampire population was going crazy, bodies being dragged everywhere and their own kind dying right in front of their eyes.**

**Mitchie's father had poisoned Mitchie with a glass of whiskey laced with vervain, Mikayla never knew what was coming as she bit into Mitchie's skin before they were going to make love. She was rendered useless as she lied upon their bed, weak and sick.**

Mitchie shook her lover's body as Mikayla looked up into her eyes. Mikayla had never forgotten the night where Mitchie had been screaming 'oh, god, you'll be fine, I swear on my life I would do anything to make you better again!'. She had sounded so broken, and in a way, lost.

Madeline and Mitchie's father, Terry, burst into the room.

"I knew it! She's a vampire! Back away from her Mitchie!" Terry shouted as he lifted a stake high above his head. Mitchie, although she was much smaller than him, rammed her shoulder straight into his gut, leaving his gasping for air. She managed to wiggle that stake from his hands and when she pointed it at her father, she didn't know what had possesed her to stab the sharpened wood into this heart. 

**Madeline came running and saw the sight.**

"What have you done? You fool!" The blue eyed sister shouted as she pushed Mitchie as hard as she could manage, sending her crashing to the floor. 

**Mikayla was weak, poisoned, but she managed to stand back up, pissed, and hit Madeline in the chest. It sent her flying through the door and down the stairs. The vampire picked up and took Mitchie's hands and led her to the bed. An unconcious Madeline had no way of protecting her sister from what was about to happen.**

A few solemn hours later a dazed Mitchie awoke in her room. But now she was alone, lost, no Mikayla to lead her in the vampire ways. She left the building, and taken her sister along with her; she made it just a little into the woods by the lake.  


**Mitchie watched in blunt amazement at the world around her. Everything was just as it was, but to the newborn vampire, things for her were different. The water than ran in the stream was crisper, cooler, and better tasting. The sky, although it was dark, looked new with freshly shined stars. The clothes on her skin was softer, more devine.**

And her pain, physically and mentally, had vanished. It was like a switch you could just turn off and on at any time.

So now, she waited. She waited until her sister woke up and joined her on this amazing experience as well. Madeline's body had started to tremble and when a sudden gasp was audible, Mitchie jumped to help her sister sit up.

"What - what happened?" She asked as she looked at her hands and her legs. A resounding tingle ran through them.

"You changed. You're a vampire now." Mitchie smiled out as she took her sisters hand. "I changed you."

**"Why?" Madeline was pissed. She didn't want to live forever.**

"What do you mean why? You are what you always wanted to be!" Mitchie explained loudly, still burning on the extra energy she suddenly seemed to have acquired.

**"Not without Mikayla I don't! I never wanted this life without her! She was supposed to change me, not you!" Madeline pushed her away as she started towards the lake. A burning had started in her throat and chest. She sipped some water from the lake, but it didn't quench her thirst.**

"I thought this was what you wanted. You can turn off the pain like a switch, and you're stronger, much stronger." Mitchie tried to reason with her sister. Madeline kept moving, pacing, as Mitchie tried to talk reason into her.

"I only want Mikayla! And now she's gone, and it's all because of you. If you hadn't of ran and got dad, we would still be alive, and she wouldn't be stuck in the tomb."

"But Mikayla's-" Mitchie tried to explain to her sister that Mikayla, her own fiance, wasn't underneath the church, stuck in by a magical barrier created by witches.

"I don't want to hear it!" Madeline now had travelled into town and watched as the buildings were on fire. Their town was in destruct.

_**Fine**_**, Mitchie thought, **_**i'll have Mikayla all to myself like I should of all along!**_**  
**

**"Well, what do we do now?" Madeline asked as she threw her hands up.**

"We can do whatever we want Madeline. We're free to do anything, and everything. We've been blessed with a gift."

"You think this is a gift? This is a curse! We are going to be stuck like this for eternity. I will never be able to marry, have kids, grow old, or even die! I hate you for what you've done."

"Madeline, please-" Mitchie begged.

**"No Mitchie. You have ruined me, but now, I promise to return the favor. I promise that I will kill everyone you care for. Everybody who you have ever talked to will die. Every single person you will ever love will die under my hand. I promise, that for all eternity, I will make your life a living hell." Madeline growled. She took up all her strength and walked away from her sister.**

Mitchie was left alone, but only for that night, cause every single night after that she was plagued by her sister.

**...**

**Okay, well review please :) show me the love, and i show u the chapters :) im like a drug dealer. you show me ur stuff, and ill show you mine, well, actually that sounded like prostitute. oh well, call me what u want. lol.**

**So, any comments, questions or concerns?**

Just letting you guys know, like, you won't be seeing Mikayla in this story for like a while. I mean, you guys all want her around, but that won't happen till like the second series of this story. Im sorry :(

Im gunna bring in like one of Mitchie's old friends soon, and some other vampires soon, like in a few chapters, but thats it.


	11. The Need To Consume You Part 1

**Okay, woot woot, new chapter my lovers :)**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - haha i love how you called her a cockblock, it actually made me laugh out loud. i love ur reviews :)**

**crazyinlove**** - gosh, you write a lot, and I love it! im glad i could change your mind about reading vampire stories, and for the drama you like, this story is based off of vampire diaries, although quite a few things different.**

**Your questions:**

**Q: Why Madeline is so evil towards Mitchie?  
A: It's cause Mikayla was engaged to Mitchie, and she was jealous, and then when Mitchie changed Madeline, Madeline thought Mikayla was still in the tomb, and she didn't want to be a vampire without Mikayla.**

**Q: Why does Alex look like Mikayla? Is it just a coincidence?**

**A: No, it's not just a coincidence. Mikayla had a child before she became a vampire, which continued on for the generations, and now, the genes that have been passed down made Alex look exactly like Mikayla.**

**Q: Why is Mikayla a wanted vampire?**

**A: She pissed Eliza off, which will be explained in further detail later on, and made him want revenge on her.**

**Q: Is Miley a werewolf now?**

**A: Yes, Miley is infact a werewolf.**

**Thanks for your reviews :) i hope you understand some more now, and that the answer to your questions are sufficient.**

**x-crazy-4-cat-x**** - lol, im glad you liked this chapter :) thanks for the review, it was very sweet :P**

**Mell23**** - well, Madeline is a vampire, and she will get her just deserts sooner or later. she does get really hurt by Mikayla soon thou :) thanks for the review. Mikayla is the best ever! like seriously, she can kidnap anytime she wants and bite me as much as she wants ;)**

**DaMoN. SaLvAtOrE**** - well, you will see Mikayla in like scenes, flashbacks, and like her making decisions, but like she won't be in Mystic Falls for a while :( its going to be hard to please you, cuz this chapter is probably going to drive you bonkers :( Madeline will go to any lengths to make Mitchie miserable, and it gets proven soon. Thanks for the review :) I appreciate it, and your dead sweet :)**

**full360-2b-me**** - hahahha loll you make me happy :) well, I know Mitchie killed her dad for Mik, but she does really love Alex, so we'll have to see whom she picks. thanks for the review :) it made me all goosebumpy**

**DemenaJackson**** - yeh, Mitchie kinda was mean for changing Madeline, but she didn't know she didn't wanna be a vampire without Mikayla. Madeline deserves everything bad that ever happened, and will happen to her. no, no one notices them at the ball, BUT YES Mikayla and Alex do come face to face in a while :O cool huh? It'll be funny cuz neither knows either exists. thanks for the review :)**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**Today was the day of the Mystic Falls Lady of the Lake Pageant. Anxious girls had waited for this day for months, and they weren't disappointed when it came. The old Founders Building had been shined up pristenely, with sparkling glass decorations and silver ornatments hung around the place. The walls were a dove white, along with the curtains. Dark wood complimented the rooms and the wooden furniture of the Greeting Room where the contestants family and friends awaited their introduction.**

**The squealing of excited teens overwhelmed the room where they all were preparing themselves in their own, separate stations. Alex was sat while Mandy curled her hair into loose ringlets.**

**"Your mother would be so proud Alex." Mandy whispered.**

**"Please, don't." Alex begged as she tried to keep the tears back. "Just, not right now."**

Mandy took in the dark eyebags and her swollen eyes that were half drooped shut. "Have you slept in the past few days?" She wondered.

**"Does it look like it Mandy?" Alex snapped. "I have to go through with this competition that my dead mother entered me into ages ago, that I don't even want to compete in, but I have to cause she would have wanted me to. How would you feel?"**

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mandy apologized when she saw the tang of pain in the young girls eyes.

"It's okay, forget about it." Mandy finished curling it and just started to fix the curls with her fingers.

**"Ooooooh, look who it is!" Some other contestants squealed as Mitchie pulled the door open. "Looking good Torres!" A girl hooted which caused Alex to look up at her mirror, brown eyes searching for brown eyes across the room. Mitchie crossed the room confidently, placed a long kiss on Alex's cheek, and wrapped her arms around the girl.**

**"I have never seen someone so beautiful, nor so breathtaking in all of my life." She reassured the mortal when she felt her anxiety.**

"I'm so glad you're here." Alex leaned into her embrace, looking for the soul comfort she needed at the moment. Mandy stepped out, giving them space. The other pageant girls watched secretively, small glances were sent over to the couple in curiousity and awe. Alex took one look at her suit, and with the overbuilt, pent up stress, her short fused burnt out.

**"That's not the suit we agreed on." She whisper shouted, but all the other girls could hear it. "You're wearing a black shirt instead of white, and it's just completely the wrong outfit. Wrong jacket, wrong shirt, wrong pants. What happened?"**

"Madeline liked my suit. What was I supposed to do? Rip it off of her? Besides, this once is just as nice Alex." Mitchie pulled her into a well needed hug.

"God, well at least you got the tie right." Alex murmered into Mitchie's hair. She pulled back and soothed over the red satin tie that matched Alex's mid thigh lengthed dress.

Mitchie let out a small laugh. "It was the one thing I managed to snatch off of her."

Alex planted a small kiss on Mitchie's lips, the butterflies in her stomach awakening slightly. "Okay, so you know how this goes right? Wait downstairs, when they introduce me, come up beside me, take my arm, and when they call, lead me to the dancefloor with the others."

"I know. You've told me this a thousand times." Mitchie laughed out.

"I know I did. I just want this to be perfect. The whole town is here and I don't wanna mess everything up."

**"You won't. It will be perfect." Mitchie smiled and dipped her head once more for a kiss, hoping the reassurance and vow of a good day was prominent in her lips.**

"No, no no no no no, no contestants are allowed to see their suitor before the grand entrance!" Mrs. Lockwood shouted as soon as she saw Mitchie. 

**"I have to go apparantly, but i'll be waiting just downstairs. Okay?" Mitchie pecked her lips before she was literally hit with a clipboard on the head. Mrs. Lockwood beat her down till she slammed the door on her. The girls giggled at the sight of the 45 year old lecturing Alex's date loudly.**

**"Five minutes girls, five minutes!" She shouted and started inspecting them.**

**Alex breathed out a deep breath and to keep herself calm she kept her thoughts on a certain immortal that would be downstairs, awaiting to sweep her off her feet in a shockingly, amazing dance.**

**...xXx...**

**"It's tonight Mitchie, what am I going to do?" Miley had pulled the immortal out the door and onto the grounds of the estate.**

"I'll take care of it." Mitchie told her, just like she had done before.

"Do you have any of the equipment? Like the chains, or the wolfs-bane?"

"I'm getting it tonight." She told the new wolf. "Look, Miley, I need to get back to the Pageant. Alex is waiting for me." She pulled away, but a tight grip that even Mitchie couldn't pull out of stopped her.

"Mitchie, go get them now. My sister can deal with this. I for one, can't. Innocent peoples lives are at danger here Mitchie." Miley pleaded, and the vampire couldn't say no.

**...xXx...**

**"Miss Alex Russo!" The speaker introduced the human. One of her hands was placed on the banister, and one by her side. Her back was pin straight as she waltzed her way down, heels clicking on the marble staicase. "And her escort, Mitchie Torres!" He announced.**

Everyone's eyes looked for the girl, but she was nowhere to be found. Alex's eyes darted across the crowd wildly, searching for her lover, but she was nowhere to be found. Her heart raced and it hurt her chest it was beating so fast. She tried to swallow that dry lump that had appeared in her throat.

_**Where the fuck is she?, **_**Alex mentally screamed.**

**Alex had reached the bottom step and she had no escort. This was her worst nightmare. But, through all her anger and distaste, she hadn't noticed the blessing in disguise that had crossed the room. Baby blue eyes met dark eyes as Madeline held ou ther arm. The vampire had black italian silk pants on with a matching jacket. Underneath her jacket were red suspenders, a white silk shirt, and a red silk bow tie. The cuffs, collar, and length of all the aspects of the suit fit her perfectly. She dared to say that it fit her better than it would have Mitchie. **

**Tina who was next in line behind Alex watched as her date, offered her arm to another. Her eyes flickered to the floor, hiding the disappointment, but luckily she caught Matt's knowing gaze and he nodded to her, understanding that he would offer his arm to her instead.**

**Madeline's blue eyes gleamed underneath Alex's sensual gaze. **

**She accepted her arm and she was led out to the courtyard. White chairs and tables had been set up for the onlookers to be comfy. The grass was bright green, almost looking fake and the large patio they walked onto was recently revamped. Lines of teens with their dates were in position.**

The music started, and all the talking seemed to cut off, even whispers died down as the partners took their first steps.

**Mitchie's hand raised in the air, as did Madeline's. They fitted their hands as close as possible without them touching, and then, with a hesitant jerk, Alex looked up. She met those incredibly blue eyes that seemed to be sparking pools of pure electricity.**

_**Stop it**_**, she scolded herself, **_**you're with Mitchie.**_

**The dance was all about the connection between the partners, so it wasn't like Alex could look away. She kept her blinks a little longer than they should have been, unarmed to look at such a weapon.**

"You're magnificent. I've never met someone so beauteous." Madeline whispered as she herself swilled around in dark eyes.

**"Stop it Madeline." Alex warned. "I'm with Mitchie."**

"I know you are Alex. I just wanted you to know how exquisite you are, seeing as Mitchie isn't here to tell you that."

"Stop." Alex warned, but curiousity got the better of her. "Where is Mitchie anyway?"

"The last time I saw her, she was talking to Miley by the lake." Madeline whispered back, just before the dance changed, and she pulled Alex into her arms.

Alex hesitated before speaking. "Madeline, when you have to dip me, don't you dare kiss me. I know that is how the dance was practiced, and that were supposed to kiss our dance partners, but don't touch me." Alex whispered.

**"Psh, like I would want to anyways." Madeline smirked and let it shrug off.**

**"Good, then we both agree." Alex nodded as Madeline twirled her around in graceful circles.**

**"Where the hell is Mitchie?" Mandy asked as she watched Alex and the blue eyed sister dance.**

**"I have no clue." Miley replied as she checked her phone that had recently vibrated.**

_**I have everything we need**__**- Mitchie 2:33pm**_

_**Great, then come back to the pageant, and hurry - Miley 2:34 pm**_

**Miley watched from the corner of her eye that Mitchie now stood beside her. She was shocked by how quickly the vampire had appeared back.**

**But, it was then that Miley saw the pain that was reflecting in her eyes. It was the way her face was scrunched up and her body was as tense as a cheetah, that Miley was able to detect it. She followed her pained gaze to Alex. Her sister was being swayed on the dancefloor by Madeline.**

"I leave for ten seconds, and Madeline hunts her down like a dog." Mitchie whispered for Miley intending to hear.

"I'm sorry." Miley replied back, knowing this was all her fault.

**Mitchie didn't reply, but just saw what was about to happen.**

The dip. The dip where the partners kiss each other.

**"Don't you dare Madeline." Alex and Mitchie both warned.**

**Madeline smiled lightly as she placed her arm around her body, and curled Alex inwards, stretching out her legs and back till she was dipped low in her arms.**

Maddy's eyes penetrated the mortals defense, and when a tongue lightly traced over her own lips, Alex's facade was broken, and she leaned up to kiss her. The kiss was not hungry, or lustful, but a delicate search of mouths... lips... tongues...

**Miley held Mitchie back with her newly acquired strength, but the fight didn't last long when she saw that the kiss wasn't just one sided.**

**Alex lips parted for her seducer, and Madeline gladly pushed her tongue across the line to slowly and intricutly dance with hers. It wasn't fast, like the tango or cha-cha. It was a step-by-step, predictable, yet suprising like a waltz. Their tongues rubbed slowly, feeling the sides, top, underneath and shape of each other's mouths. Alex let out a gaspy moan when they disconnected.**

Mitchie's tears just slowly fell from her eyes. They were swollen red with hurt.

People were hesitant to clap after watching what happened, but it soon caught on with a roar of applause that was mainly directed at the other teens.

Madeline pulled Alex into a hug; the mortals arms were wrapped around her neck, and when she placed her head on her chin, she caught sight of Mitchie. She stared back at her, eyes taking each other in.

Miley and Mandy looked disappointed and with a shake of their heads, she too felt guilt. She pulled away from Madeline and moved her way across the dancefloor to Mitchie. She caught sight of the tear that ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it was just part of the dance - it meant nothing to me." Alex pressed. Everybody was now watching the scene pass by as Alex pulled at Mitchie's arm, begging her to stay. "It meant nothing!" She shouted, panicking desperately. 

**And thats when something clicked in. She turned to see Madeline, baby blue eyes with tears gathering. Her body was tight, her fists clenched, and her gaze locked onto her. **

**She turned back to see Mitchie catch her gaze. Her tears were running freely down her cheeks and landing on her suit.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the votes are in, for our new Lady of the Lake!" Mrs. Lockwood shouted into a microphone, attempting to pull some attention away from the scene. Everybodies head regretfully turned from the love triangle to the presentator.

**"And the winner is, Alex Russo!" A burst of applause was heard from her family and friends, and soon the rest of the town gathered in. "Please, come up and recieve your award."**

"Come up with me, please." She asked Mitchie, who dumbly nodded and took her lovers arm. When she had turned, Madeline was behind her. Alex took her arm also, and the three of them awkwardly walked up to the stand.

Tina looked away, too pained. Alex just seemed to get everything she wanted! She stormed away, Matt following her, attempting to comfort. All the other girls scowled at her with theirs arms crossed and nails digging into their palms. Most of their faces were scrunched with detest and jealousy.

**Mrs. Lockwood just quietly placed the crown on top of her hair and let her dates walk off the stage as she stood in first place. She announced second and third place while Alex just stood numbly on the stage with a boquet of roses in her hand.**

She looked up to find both the Torres Twins gazing at her. Madeline was taller than Mitchie, and had a more serious looking demeanor, but it didn't take away any of her good looks. Mitchie had her hands in her pockets, looking devestated and ruined. She looked... heartbroken...

**...xXx...**

**Alex had ran off the stage when it was over, towards the two, but Miley stopped her.**

"Pick Alex, it's getting ridiculous. You're going to hurt both of them if you keep this up." She warned. Alex nodded, knowing who she would pick. She just knew. It was something in her gut that was picking for her. It was just natural for her to jump into the arms of the one she wanted to be with, in every sense of the word.

Arms held her tight as she shook with fright.

The other Torres Twin walked away, unable to handle the hurt of not being the one Alex would pick.

She leaned up to kiss the lips of her chosen one. Reassurance filled her with the promise that she was still loved and wanted. Alex's hands circled around her, fingers loosely playing with the hair at the snape of her neck and lustful hands pulled her closer.

**"I love you." Alex whispered into the dark hair that she was nuzzled into.**

"I love you too." Mitchie replied.

**...xXx...**

**It was 3:30pm, and the Pageant was over. Now Alex and Mitchie just pondered around in the vampires house.**

"Where do you think she is?" Alex quizzed as she flopped down onto her girlfriend. It was finally time for some peace and quiet.

"I have no clue. She doesn't normally do this, and if she does, its only for a few hours, then she stumbles in drunk." Mitchie replied as she readjusted them so that they were lying side by side on the couch. Her hands lightly drifted over Alex's arms and ribs, rubbing up and back and forth, making Alex shiver beneath her touch.

"Well, should we be worried?" Alex quizzed as she rolled over to face Mitchie. The immortals feet tangled with hers playfully and managed to wrap a toe underneath the fabric of a sock and pulled one off. Alex giggled softly.

"No, she'll be fine." Mitchie whispered as she closed in on her girlfriend, lips searching for hers. Alex kissed until she felt the immortals tongue probe, then reluctantly pulled back.

**"I can see where this is going, but... howabout we go on a date? I wanna go out tonight." Alex pleaded to her girlfriend.**

**"I have an even better idea, howabout I get some food, and we cook, well I wil, seeing as your useless in the kitchen even though your a woman, and we stay in. It'll be all romantic." Mitchie smiled, too tired to move. Alex pouted at her.**

"Um, no, c'mon, a night on the town might be good." Alex whined but her phone ringing stopped her rant. "Oh, it's my grandma... Hey gran... oh, you want me come over for lunch?... well, I was just gunna go out for food with Mitch... umm, no, i'm sure that's fine... well I could just bring her along... I think you guys could really get along if you tried... gran, she's right here, she can hear you... okay, well we will see you in half and hour... okay, bye." Alex dropped the phone to the floor.

"Oh, I see our date had been cancelled." Mitchie's smile fell.

"No, not cancelled, just changed a little. She wants you to come over and we'll all have some food. Miley and Mandy are gunna be there aswell."

"You're bailing on our sexy, romantic night out, for your grandma? Great. She must be something." Mitchie joked.

"Oh, c'mon, we will have tons of other times to do that. I just want you to meet my family while you can. They are getting old y'know?" Alex was pulling Mitchie off the couch by her arm.

"I'm older than all of you." Mitchie mumbled into the couch pillows.

"Don't start your shit Mitchie Torres." Alex grumbled as she belly flopped right ontop of Mitchie and started stroking her hair from above. Mitchie tried to turn her head, but managed to turn her whole body, flipping her and Alex onto the floor. Alex's thighs were on the outside of Mitchie's hips, and the girl on the bottom smirked.

**"You sure I can't convince you to stay here?" Mitchie grinned out as she ran her hands up Alex's thighs.**

Alex let out a ragged, heavy breath as her hands travelled farther, till nimble hands unplucked the button on her jeans. Teasing hands made their way under her shirt, and under her bra. Her breasts were taut, and ready for her touch. Alex stilled her hands.

"Stop it before I explode." Alex smiled. _**oh god, you're going to make me come**_

**"Fine, but only this time." She pecked her lips before they both stood up and got ready to face the family.**

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie sat awkwardly in the living room, waiting for someone to break this silence. Alex's grandparents were staring at her.**

**She had already spoke to Miley, telling her to be at her house at 11 o'clock, no later. It would give them one hour for them to prepare for her change.**

"So, um, Alex won the Lady of the Lake Pageant." Mandy announced.

"We heard all about it." They replied and glared even harder at Mitch.

**The silence droned over them again.**

_**Ding Dong!**_

**"I'll get it!" Miley ran towards the door, the lucky first person to get away from the tension.**

**"Let's go eat." Morine said as she stood up to go to the kitchen. Alex just smiled at Mitchie's quietness. She sat sideways in her lap.**

"Hey you." She smiled out.

"Hi." Mitchie responded with a chaste kiss to her date.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. Talk a little." Alex pressed.

"Mmm, well, I could talk about how I lived in Boston 50 years ago, or Chicago 30 years ago. Oh, I could totally bring up how I get to feel you up, but i'm not so sure they would be so happy to hear about how I make you hot under the collar, or wet between the knees." Mitchie teased into her ear before licking it lightly.

**"Oh shut up!" Alex slapped her arm. "Talk about well, er, yeh, just don't talk." Alex mused and when she went to stand up Mitchie's slapped her butt lightly.**

**"Oops, that naughty hand of mine." Alex rolled her eyes at her lover, but saw a oppurtune chance at some fun while everyone was in the kitchen.**

**"Follow me." Alex giggled as she pulled Mitchie up the stairs into the dark hallway. She pulled Mitchie into a scolding hot kiss. Mitchie could just feel the lust powering off of her. "Well, where's that naughty hand of your's now Torres?" Alex chided when she pulled their lips apart.**

"I'll show you naughty." She joked and suddenly Alex's whole weight was pressing against the wall and Mitchie was shifting up her dress a little bit.

"We're so gunna be caught." Alex moaned out as Mitchie's lips found the cleavage just between her chest.

"We're not even gunna be found." She murmered out as she nipped on the skin on Alex's breasts. She was trying to pull the fabric down even further, and Alex's mind was reeling. Her eyes were clouded, unable to see anything, so she just leaned her head back against the wall. Down south it was burning. It was tingling, and throbbing. Her walls clenched and unclenched, she was just so ready.

"Oh, we found you." Mandy laughed out. The two flew apart from each other.

"Ohmygod." Alex breathed out. "Were you watching us?"

"No, shh! It's only me. I was heading to the bathroom and I heard you guys. Go back downstairs before you do get caught." She warned. "And fix your clothes and hair." She added before diving into the bathroom. Alex was still reeling from the sexual thrill, and it wasn't likely the feeling was going to go away any time soon.

**The blush was visible on Alex's cheeks, even in the dark. But Mitchie was turned away, face to the wall.**

"What's wrong?" The human asked as she fixed her dress, trying to hide the lovebite. There was no response. "Mitchie, what's going on?" Still, there was nothing. "Mitchie, turn around."

The immortal figured she couldn't hide it any longer. As she turned around she caught sight of Mitchie's eyes. They were clouded with lust, making them a thick black, and the veins beneath them were protruding immensely, screaming need. Her fangs were also slightly protruding and sharper.

"Hey, it's okay." Alex let her hands be placed on her eyes, and soothed over the burgandy and coal colored veins. "I know this must be hard, but I do trust you."

"I don't even turst myself, how can you?" Mitchie asked as she once again turned away.

"It's cause I love you Mitchie. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She pulled her face back and placed a light kiss on those cherry red lips of hers. Everything about the couple screamed 'make-out session'. Their clothes were disheveled, their hair was messy, and most of all their lips were bruised and swollen beauties.  
You would have had to be blind to miss it.

**"Wanna get out of here?" Alex quizzed.**

"Yeah, let's go." Mitchie agreed, and they managed to sneak out the door. 

**...xXx...**

**It had started innocently enough. Just small glances in the car, to subtle gropes, then to the light kiss while driving. They didn't know how quickly it could turn hot. **

**Mitchie pulled the car up the driveway, not caring to even lock it as they moved up the pathway. Before Mitchie could even open the door Alex took and kissed her. Her body was tightly pressed against her own and skillful hands worked at Mitchie's button up shirt.**

The door had somehow managed to have been opened and the two fell in, almost forgetting to even close the door. Alex guided Mitchie to the stairs, but managed to hit a wall in her attempt. Her breath poured from her as Mitchie raised her eyes to face her. Her eyes and veins were once again black.

"You can do this." Alex reassured and Mitchie softly nodded with a small, forced smile. Alex took her hands, and pulled the way up the stairs. She didn't even know how she got herself up those steps.

Her room was dimly lighted, like always. The afternoon sun was gone, leaving the room in shadows. Just a breath away, Alex stopped, her eyelids clenched tightly together.

"Alex?"

"Oh, god . . . I just need you so much." She gasped out. She needed to go slow, despite her ache. She needed to feel it all. Everything, every step of the way.

"I love you." Mitchie took her hands and they sat down on the bed.

"I love you too." Alex replied as Mitchie roamed her body in an attempt to find the zipper on her dress, and when she found it, a gasp was heard as the keen, crisp air hit her skin. The fabric was shed and immediatly goosebumps were formed on her luminescent skin. Mitchie jumped up and closed the balcony doors, pulled the curtains, and rejoined Alex on the bed.

**She felt Alex's hands tremble on her shoulders.**

"Don't be scared." Mitchie begged.

"I am. I'm scared to death. I don't know what to do." She said. "How to touch you."

"I'll show you." Mitchie said softly. Her hands cupped Alex's face and her kiss was soft, gentle. But when Alex's tongue came out to meet hers, Mitchie's mouth turned hungry and she moaned against Alex's mouth, taking her tongue inside.

Their breath came fast and they pulled away, both their chest heaving with desire. Alex reached up and touched Mitchie's clinched jaw, soothing her.

"You're scared too." Alex said with awe.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to make a mistake. I've never felt this way about anyone. And it's been a long time since i've done anything like this."

"Was Mikayla the last person you made love with?"

"No, but i've never been more nervous. I want this to be perfect for you."

**"Did you feel the same way about Mikayla, like you do me?" Alex asked.**

"No. Never."

Alex smiled, and it light up her face. She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend - hard, but passionately.

**A fine mist of sweat had broken out on both of their foreheads. Alex led her hand to the bottom of Mitchie's shirt and pulled it off. Soon neither of them were clothed in any way, and they just took each other in. Alex felt strangely powerless to resist as Mitchie pushed her down underneath her. Perhaps because she had absolutely no desire to. This was such a new experience. She was suddenly immersed in a scene she had not written, in a role she did not know how to play. She had only her instincts to fall back on, and the unavoidable demands of her own emotions.**

**She clutched Mitchie's hand, unable to know how long she would even be concious with all these feelings overwhelming her. She opened her mouth in response of Mitchie's kisses, instantly filled with her exploring tongue. She bit down hard enough to make Mitchie grunt.**

The vampires hands were thrust along Alex's rib cage. Alex moaned as Mitchie fondled her breasts, her strong fingers grasping her nipples. Suddenly, fear warred with desire. She had never wanted anyone to touch her like this. Ever. But when she felt Mitchie stop her ministrations and look into her eyes, she had never been more sure of anything in her life. Black eyes looked into brown and all was forgotten as they kissed, tongues fighting to be on top, and then just slowly caressing each other. She had totally lost control now. Nothing could stop them now.

**Mitchie lowered her head to Alex's neck and grasped the soft skin of her neck within her teeth. She tugged, growling as she thrust a thigh between Alex's legs. Alex couldn't think, as each second her body pushed closer to the edge. Dimly, she was aware of the rhythmatic motion of her own pelvis rubbing hard against the hard muscles of Mitchie's thigh. A terrible pressure was building between her legs, and whimpered as spasms began to ripple outward.**

"Oh god." Alex gasped, her voice different now, she herself not even recognizing it. "I think i'm going to come-"

Mitchie laughed, a half triamphunt sob, as she lifted her up, forcing Alex to thread her legs around her waist for balance.

"Hold onto it." Mitchie whispered urgently. "Wait as long as you can- I want to taste you first."

**Mitchie slid her way down her body, skin rubbing, setting each sweating pore on fire.**

"I don't think I can." Alex gasped, her fingers digging into Mitchie's hair. "I want to come so much - oh, oh, - Jesus, I need to -" 

**Mitchie's hands landed on Alex's jetted hip bones, bracing her, and then she was on her. Her lips sucking her heat, swallowing her desire, stroking her need. She could feel Alex's clit throbbing between her lips, and she knew that even as she began to lick that was Alex was coming. She didn't stop, even when Alex was crying out repeatedly. She kept up the motion, stroking her harder, faster, until once again she felt Alex's clit swell and pulsate. She drove Alex relentless, not caring about anything except her own ferocious need to consume her. Within moments, Alex was trembling again, her hands twisted in Mitchie's hair.**

**"Oh god, it feels so good - " Alex moaned as her body convulsed.**

Mitchie didn't move for many moments after Alex quieted, resting her cheek on the soft, smooth skin of Alex's inner thigh. She listened to Alex breathe as her racing heart slowed. In one fluid motion she slid back up to Alex's lips and kissed her lips, needing to make sure she was there, and it wasn't all a dream...

**...xXx...**

**As the two bodies lay interwined, pulse still racing, body still rubbing, skin still tingling, blue eyes took in the act. Madeline had peeked in through the door that was left slightly ajar, and was shattered at the sight of the pair making love. She had came home after recuperating from the Pageant, still a little smarting, and wanted to continue on like nothing had happened. But it didn't end like that.**

She turned away, zoomed down the stairs, but she still couldn't get the images out of her mind. The touching each other. The moaning. The naked skin firing the other's need as they connected. Once again, Mitchie was with the one she wanted!

God, she was going crazy!

**Maddy stormed out the house and when she got to the first human she saw, she didn't care who it was, she just sunk her teeth into her as hard as she could manage. **

**She didn't care to see if the human was still alive, but just walked away into the darkness. **

**After all that, she could now understand why she hadn't let her humanity take hold of her feelings for over 300 years.**

**It was cause no matter who she loved... they always loved Mitchie more...**

**...xXx...**

_**... put pressure on the wound stat... get me a 20 mg dose of morphine... shit, hurry... ohfuckfuckfuck!... we need another line here... hang more fluid... I can't get a blood pressure... where the fuck is the O neg... push the introcardiac epi again... here we go-crack her chest... anything?... I've got a rhythem... shit, still no pulse... keep up the compression... pump more blood!... **_

**Mandy lay in the bed, neck wrapped in bandages, and as white as a sheet. Alex sat beside her, her hand constantly wrapped up in hers, either keeping it warm or soothing her with a comforting touch. She was ghostly still.**

"Where's Mitchie?" Miley asked as she leaned against the door frame. It scared Alex and she sat up straight, stunned at the voice.

**"I don't know." Alex croaked out, not having used it for a good few hours. She had gotten a call from Miley saying Mandy was in the hospital and left Mitchie a note on the pillow, explaining her absence. "I wish she was here though." Alex gave a weak smile and patted the chair beside her. Alex wasn't really there in her mind, she was captivated by what had happened a few hours ago. The feel of Mitchie's tongue on her, her fingers inside her. Just thinking of it now stirred something in her belly, making it ache.**

"Well, the doctors say if she makes it through tonight, she'll be up and running in no time."

"That's great." Alex nodded. Miley took notice of how glazed Alex's eyes were, but she decided to leave it for another time that was suitable. "She'll make it. She's a fighter." 

**"Yeah... so what do they think happened?"**

"Um, a wild animal attack apparantly.

"Ha, of course this town would completely avoid the truth..." Miley snorted out.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked after she had glanced over at Mandy to see if she was still unconcious.

"Me and you, both know what it was." Miley exclaimed.

**"You know?" **

**"Of course I know, i'm not stupid. I warned you about it before you two were even dating."**

"Uhhhh..." A groan was heard across the room and they both shot around to look at Mandy whose eyes were fluttering wildly.

"Hey Mandy." Alex and Miley greeted as they sat beside her.

Mandy started to panic when she saw the room she was in. Her arms trembled and she started pulling at the wires frantically.

"No, no, no no no no, don't worry. You're in the hospital Mandy -it's okay!" It took her a few minutes to calm her down to where she could look around the room peacefully.

"What happened Mandy?" Alex pressed. Mandy started to drone in and out of conciousness, stil tired at her extreme blood loss.

**"... vampire..." She whispered before she fell into unconciousness once again.**

Miley and Alex looked at each other, shock written all over their faces.

"Great. Peachy! Just what we need!" Miley threw her hands in the air.

"Shhh, don't wake her." Alex hushed.

"Don't wake her? Don't wake her? We're gunna die! That's right, we're gunna fucking die!"

"Miley, calm down before someone comes in here." Alex ordered. "Here, go take my phone, and call Mitchie. We need her here."

"I have her phone number in mine, it's okay." Miley dodged out the door and dialed the number. She checked the time on her phone. 9:56pm. 

**Something clicked in her mind.**

"How the hell does Miley know my girlfriends number?" Alex asked herself outload.

**...xXx...**

**Mitchie had to ignore Miley's and Alex's calls. She was sat on a chair, tied with chains, facing Madeline who stood in front of her with a gun in her hand, and a glass of vodka in the other.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Mitchie asked, slightly annoyed as she wiggled in her seat.**

"Because you deserve it!" Madeline shouted as she raised the gun and shot Mitchie in the collarbone. She waited for her screams to stop before sitting down on her chair. "Because you have taken everybody I love."

"If you weren't such an asshole, people would like you!" Mitchie screamed back. "Mandy is in the hospital, and Alex wants me there. Let me go, and we'll continue this later!"

"No, I think this should be sorted out now." Madeline gulped the rest of the liquor as she stood up again. She pressed the cold gun to just above the valley of Mitchie's breasts. "You..." She fired the gun, loading off a bullet, "...have caused me..." Another shot was fired into Mitchie's stomach and as the blood spilled out, a ear piercing shrill was let out, "...so many problems. I don't see why I didn't kill you ages ago."

"You didn't kill me cause i'm your sister you bastard!" Mitchie fought against the chains and when one broke the tension sent it flying towards Madeline. It created a ghastly scratched across her body that healed immediatly. She was completely unaffected by it. The blue eyed sister just walked up to her sister and pressed into the skin where the wooden bullets were and pushed them a little farther.

"Oh, god, just-stop!" Mitchie cried in agony. She was feeling limp in her chair and her body was sagging. Madeline frowned and felt her punishment had been severe enough. For now.

She left Mitchie lying on the floor, three wooden bullets still in her. She took Mitchie's ringing phone and walked out the door. Mitchie gasped for some air, and tried to pull herself up on shaky arms, but it was useless. She was stuck there.

"Help." Her words came out as a plume of red mist on her lips. With the last tired breath she said the first thing that came to mind. "... Alex."

**...**

**Okay, so... **

**Comments, Questions, Concerns, Suggestions?**

**Yeha! This chapter was steamy! Woot Woot! Cold shower anyone?**


	12. The Need To Consume You Part 2

**Okay, new chapter ! Im on a roll!  
**

**Mell23**** - yeh, believe me, it's getting hard to type a Mitchie/Alex story when Madeline is just too cute! Thanks for the review :)**

**ILoveFanFic76**** - Mitchie's okay , don't worry :) and well Mandy's not. Thanks for the review :)**

**full360-2b-me**** - haha i love how you said 'sex was hot, they needed it' it actually made me lol. yeh Maddy is a bitch, but she does get her ass kicked soon, so stay tuned! :D Thanks for the review , i loved it :)**

**DaMoN. SaLvAtOrE**** - awhh, your review made me squeal ;) i hated alex at the dance part, the 'it meant nothing' not the kissing part, that part was hawt! She is a lying ass! **

**I don't wanna ruin any spoilers, but her and Madeline do get freaky in the sheets if you know what I mean, its not in this chapter but in the next few ones ;) I love Madeline too! SHE BELONGS WITH ALEX! **

**Oh, Alex gets SOOOOO pissed when she finds out she's a Mikayla replica, like I HATE MITCHIE pissed D: **

**No, Alex doesn't think anything is going on between Mitchie and Miley, but she just thinks its weird their talking cuz Miley like hated Mitch remember?**

**DUDE I CANNOT WAIT FOR JAN 27! IM GOING NUTS UNTIL THEN!**

**x-crazy-4-cat-x ****- aweh, sorry i ruined your hot and sexy mode with the ending :( i hated it aswell, but i need drama right? ha the 'escape the grandparents' scene was my fav :) Its just sooo hawt. Thanks for the review :)**

**crazyinlove**** - well yeh Madeline has a heart, but she only really shows it to Alex and Mikayla, but i mean, she only picks on Mitch so much cuz she was so jealous Mikayla picked Mitchie.**

**well, you can have Mitchie, and i'll have hmmm MIKAYLA! She's the best in this story ;)  
No, Mandy isn't going to turn, that would just be too weird. **

**well Miley isn't a human so it only could be Mandy, or any other civilian D: Alex will figure out who bit Mandy, but in time, i have a good idea for when she finds out :) oh oh oh, these vampires can see themselves in mirrors! So Madeline would be able to see herself. okay, i'll have Mitchie kick her ass for you :) and maybe Miley can get in a few hits aswell :)**

**Yeah, Alex is Mikayla's like really distant ancestor :]**

**Well, that's a hard question cuz Madeline and Mikayla are evil in their own ways, but truly i think Madeline's evil-er D: Mikayla is just evil when she needs to be, but Madeline is evil like 24/7 cuz she's jealous and revengeful. All Mikayla wants to do is live with Mitchie.**

**EWWW MILEY AND MADELINE? ROFL, NO!**

**Aweh, thanks for the review :) it always brightens up my day no matter what :)**

**Ad3n**** - ha dude when i was first reading ur review, i thought u were beaking me, i was like 'oh no Ad3n didn't?' but lol, thanks im glad you like this story :) Well, Miley doesn't want to Alex she's a werewolf cuz she doesn't wanna scare her, and she doesn't want Alex to hate her.  
Well, Miki wants to be with Mitchie, but she can't cuz she knows that if Eliza (an older vamp she pissed off) knew that she had a lover, he would kill Mitch just to spite her.**

**I'm uber excited for Miki and Alex to meet, which will ACTUALLY happen in a few chapters :)**

**Thanks for the review :) I appreciate it.**

**DemenaJackson**** - haha ur review made me lol :) ur funny. i loved the award part as well, it would have been soooo awkward with the both of them. thanks for the review :) I loved it**

**yoha2405**** - wow, i was really estatic when you said Damon. Salvatore RECOMMENDED this fic to you! I like literally screamed! like no joke! I was like 'YEEEEEEEEE!'**

**Im glad you like it soo much :) i work hard on this fic.**

**I can't ruin the story and tell you who ends up together, but we are all hoping for who we want. to tell you a secret, i'm not even sure who I want together, so we'll just have to see hey?**

**haha yeh, dude i know what u mean with the sexy blue eyed version of your lover. i also like the sexual tension between them, but its not just sexual, both of them actually have feelings for them.**

**haha im glad you enjoyed the sex scene. honestly, i didn't want to write one so i just had to leave that chapter for a little while until i got inspired. ha 'lustful', i hate the word horny, it makes me feel icky for some reason :P**

**well since you suggested a good idea, that I really really like i'll put the fight in the next few chapters. i would put it in the next, but i already have chapter 13 written out.**

**AWEHHH Thank you! i loved you review :) i really appreciate the support .**

**Okay, into the wild blue yonder!**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**Alex caught a glance of dark hair outside the blinds from Mandy's hospital room. Her heart lept and her brain was fully awake now.**

"Oh god." Alex let go of her guardians hand, flung open the door and threw herself at her lover. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked breathily as she nuzzled herself into her girlfriends chest. Although the arms were familiar, they weren't hugging her tight, nor lovingly. She pulled back and was met with unexpected blue eys. "Oh, Madeline, it's you." Alex pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." Alex whimpered as she turned around but a fierce arm caught hers.

The embrace was more than just comfort, it was reassurance, hope, warmth and most of soft. The body, although strong and marble, was cushiony against her tired head.

Madeline felt nothing but guilt now, looking at the weak, shriveled Mandy led on the bed, and knew it was all her fault. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Alex!

**"Who do you think it was?" Alex sobbed into her chest and she stroked her hair to sooth the mortal. Her hands passed over her back, rubbing lightly and when there was no complaints, she pressed a little harder.**

**"I have no clue." Madeline responded as she took a seat next to Miley. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" She reminded quietly to the new wolf with a suggestive eyebrow raise.**

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, I have to be somewhere Alex." She gathered her things, and when there was no response she glanced back. Alex was leaning on Maddy's shoulder, snuffling lightly in her slumber, hair a complete disaster and the clothes she wore weren't even hers. Madeline nodded to her, pointed at her watch, then spoke.

"It's already 11pm, please hurry." She whispered and Miley dashed out without another word.

**Madeline leaned down to the sleeping angel, the smile on her face captivating and unresistable. She placed a light kiss on her lips, unable to not do so. She waited for when Mandy awoke, so no one knew she had done such a terrible deed.**

**...xXx...**

**"Mitch? Mitchie? Where the hell are you?" Miley searched, and of course the last room she chekced had Mitchie in it. "Wake up you idiot!" Miley rolled her over and then shook with fear. Mitchie wasn't asleep, she was unconcious, or... dead.**

"Mitchie? Mitch? Oh, god, wake the fuck up, please!" Miley slammed her fist into the vampires chest, and with an awful wake up call Mitchie coughed herself awake.

Mitchie noticed the fear in Miley's eyes, and when she looked at the time on top of the fireplace, she too was afraid of what was to happen. She ordered her to get the gym bag by the front door and when Miley was out of the room she tore the wooden bullets from her and hawked them into the fire. 

**"Let's go." Mitchie waved her hand and they jumped into her car. She just tried to ignore the throbbing and aching pain in her torso. She had to just grin and bare it for Miley. For Alex.**

**...xXx...**

**Alex woke suddenly and flew off Madeline's shoulder. It was suprisingly comfortable and that's what made her jump. God, she would do anything so that she wouldn't have feelings for Madeline!**

**"You've been out for 45 minutes." Madeline spoke softly, eyes still glued to Mandy, her hand underneath her chin.**

**"Where's Mitchie?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from the corners of her eyes.**

"The last time I checked she was with Miley."

Alex stopped fixing her messy hair and gaped at her.

"What the hell would they be doing together?" Saying Alex was shocked was a huge understatement.

"Talking I guess." Madeline shrugged as she stood up and leaned against the wall.

**"What the hell would they be talking about?" There was no response from the vampire. "Do you know where they are?" Alex pressed as she stood up and crossed her arms. Madeline gave a silent nod. "Take me to them." Alex ordered.**

**"Alex, that's not gunna happen."**

"Well, why not?" Again, Maddy didn't respond. "Madeline Torres take me to them."

"Oh come on Alex, you can't be serious." Alex just glared at her. "Okay, so you are. Alright then, follow me." Maddy walked out the door and when Alex finally caught up with her outside, she pecked her cheek.

"That's to say thank you." Alex blushed, realizing what she had done. Not even 5 hours ago she was lying in Mitchie's arms, speechless from the affects of their lovemaking.

**"I'm sure." Madeline smirked, but inside she was squealing.**

**"It was! Shut up." Alex turned away, shy, as Maddy picked her up into her arms and ran at the speed of lightening.**

**...xXx...**

**"You can put me down now." Alex smirked out as they approached some ruins in the middle of the woods. Maddy dropped her without saying a word and kept on walking, hearing sounds from a few hundred feet.**

"We shouldn't be here." She warned as she backed Alex up.

"Stop being so dramatic." Alex pushed past her and followed painful screaming sounds. She started cringing and her hands started to shake as they got louder.

"Ladies first." Madeline swayed her arms downward, pointing out the rubble and the set of steps.

"Asshole." Alex mumbled.

"I heard that." Madeline snapped.

"You were supposed to." Alex replied back as she cautiously took the first few steps. The screaming was ridiculously loud now. The human started to feel nauseous. "Please go first." She begged Madeline who obliged and hopped her way down.

**Alex blocked her ears at the shouting and barking, it was much too loud for her to handle.**

As they neared closer Alex could make out a figure. The figure was shouting and pushing against a door, trying to keep it closed.

"Stop you idiot!" The voice shouted, and Alex recognized it immediatly.

**"Mitchie?" Alex ran around the corner to her lover, but Madeline held her back by Mitch's request.**

**The wooden door splintered more and chunks were flying everywhere. A pair of bright yellow eyes gleamed from the holes in the door and Alex shrilled as she ran behind Madeline. A thick, massive paw clawed itself a new hole on the door and Mitchie threw her fist at it, making the animal whine in pain and cower back. Alex just shook as she grabbed at Madeline's jacket, nails digging into her leather coat as her heart felt like it was about to explode.**

"Oh, god, what is that?" Alex shrieked out.

"Werewolf." Madeline replied as the door shattered open and she too flashed over and pressed her hands against it, holding the beast back.

"Alex, run!" Mitchie screamed as the wolf threw the door back, smacking the two vampires back into the brick wall. Alex didn't need telling twice, cause as soon as she saw those bright yellows orbs staring back at her, and the ginormous body that they belonged to, she booked it. She tripped over the stairs, but managed to keep her footing till she reached the outside.

She didn't stop running, nor did she look back as she made it through the woods. All she wished for was to know where to go, or hide! Twigs and branches caught her legs in the skinny jeans she was wearing. The occasional foliage whapped her in the face but she didn't stop. When her lungs were burning and her calves were on fire, she stopped running, slammed into a tree and slid down it, her breathing rough and harsh as she eyed around the area she stopped in. Fog seeped all around her and all she could see above was pitch dark, the trees blocking the sky out.

A twig snapped and it sent a shock through her. She was dead still, not even breathing, but her blood ran fast through her veins. And her stomach! God, her stomach was just churning. She promised herself if she ever got out of this alive, she was gunna hurl as hard as she could manage.

Some more crunching sounds were heard, and she felt dizzy. 

_**Great**_**, she thought, **_**i'm dead meat**_

**She felt herself puke inwardly as she saw what she had been dreading. A large wolf figure was prowling a few hundred feet away. It was gargantuan! It must have been 6 feet tall and long and 4 foot wide! She watched it sniff the air and grumble. Her eyes must have been the size of tennis balls looking at it.**

As slowly as she could, she raised herself from her sitting position with her back still against the tree. She lifted a foot and as softly as she could, she placed it down a few inches away. Her heart was just thumping out her throat and neck. The light crackling of brush didn't seem to get the wolf's attention, so she took another backwards. Her hands searched along the tree bark to hold her footing and with one last glance back, she started walking slowly.

Her hands were out by her sides, trying to balance her weight, making her steps quieter.

**"Oh great, i'm gunna die." She whispered to herself. Her head glanced back to see where the wolf was. It was gone.**

_**SHIT!**_

**When she had turned to run, Mitchie was there. The vampire held her hand to her mouth and motioned with one finger to stay quiet.**

Alex nodded. Mitchie grabbed her hand, threw Alex on her back, and climbed the closest tree. When Alex had finally got her breath back, she could see Madeline a few trees away, crouching, watching this wolf prey along the grounds.

"What now?" She asked into Mitchie's ear.

"Sit still okay? I'll be right back." Mitchie nodded over to Madeline, and at the same time, disappeared.

"Oh, great, just leave me again." Alex whined out as she saw the werewolf just below her, and she sucked in a breath.

Out of nowhere the Torres Twins jumped onto the wolf. Mitchie was immediatly thrown off by it's shaking head and hit into a tree, but Madeline got hold of its neck. The wolf then proceeded to ram it's head against the tree, with Madeline's body in between. A deep, gutteral groan was heard as she let go of it's neck and fell to the ground. With a snarl the wolf bared its teeth, ready to bite into the hurt vampire, but luckily Mitch shouldered the bastard in the side and sent it flying. It took down a few trees on its way.

**Mitchie helped Madeline while the wolf was slightly dazed and when it came roaring back it crushed Mitchie beneath its paws, and was trying to get a bite on Madeline. When Alex actually saw that the nails on the wolfs paw was cutting into Mitchie, she didn't hesitate to help. With a big breath, a lot of self urging, lining up targets and hopeful spirit, she jumped off the tree.**

**She screamed as she fell, her insides felt like they were about to jump out her throat, but her bravery was worth it. With a loud clunk Alex had landed on its head, and with her weight, it fell unconcious. Unluckily for her that is, when it fell, she had already slipped beside it. It landed on her with a sickening thud.**

The mortals head hit the ground, and she was out like a light; her body limp and relaxed.

Mitchie rushed over to her, seeing her damage, and with a strong jerk she lifted the wolf's body up and Madeline pulled her out.

"Did he bite you?" She asked her sister as she checked out Alex's body.

"No, you?" Maddy replied as she looked over the damage that had been done to the forest.

"Nope... Alex will have a few scratches, a lot of bruises and a whopping great headache when she wakes up, but she'll be okay." Mitchie reassured a weary blue eyed sister who was still trying to hide the fact that she cared.

"Like I care." Madeline snapped back.

Mitchie snorted. "It's okay, I know you do."

"And what in the world makes you think I care about that filthy mortal?"

"Other than the fact that you care for her cause she's my girlfriend, you're in love with her, that's why." Mitchie picked Alex up into her arms, which left Maddy to roll her eyes. She had to drag Miley in wolf form back.

"What? I am not in love with Alex. Like you said years ago, I have no humanity left."

"I don't believe that anymore. You have humanity, and it's your love for Alex. I'm not particularly fond of that idea, but it's something." Mitchie smiled out. Her sister rolled her eyes again.

"Oh please, i'm more likely to suck her blood than wanna fuck her. Anyways, i'll leave that to you. You did a pretty good job last night at that."

"Oh... so you saw." Mitchie cringed. She knew it must have been painful for her to see the one she loves making love with her sister.

"Yeah, I saw. I came up, hoping you would come to the bar with me, and there's my sister fucking her girlfriend."

"Madeline." Mitch warned. "Y'know, you could have a girlfriend if you tried. Tina's pretty interested in you."

"I have a girlfriend. She's just stuck in the tomb not a few hundred meters from us, dead." Madeline pulled Miley back into the dungeons and locked her up once again while Mitchie sat on the floor with Alex lying unconcious beside her, her head in her lap.

"Madeline, there's something I have to tell you." She began, and her sister waved her on. "Mikayla's not in the tomb. She never has been."

**"Ha, what are you talking about? The townspeople took her, and forced her in there. Where the hell were you when this was happening?"**

"Look, Madeline, she's not in there, I promise you i'm not lying. She's visited me over these 300 years numerous times. I can't explain how sorry I am for not telling you, but you always made me so miserable that I didn't want you to be happy!"

"You're lying. You're just a lying fucking bastard. Mikayla's in that tomb, waiting for me to rescue her, and live the rest of our lives together happily."

"Look, Maddy, you can deny it wall you want, but it's the truth. She's not in there, so don't waste your time trying." Madeline stood up, wiped the dirt off of her pants, and walked away, not uttering another syllable to her sister.

**Mitch just sat there, letting everything sink in. Her sister was just crazy. Why couldn't she just believe her? If it was true, it would mean that Mikayla didn't care for Madeline, and that's why she wouldn't accept it. She was just too far gone to see that.**

**...xXx...  
**

**When Mitch heard a painful groan and some bones crunching, she ran to Miley's side. She was still in wolf form, but now she was changing back. The abundance of hair that had grown from her vanished away into the skin. Her limbs snapped and broke and the howling turned to screaming.**

Miley lay naked and sweating on the floor, trembling in fear and agony.

"Hey, it's alright, i'm here now... I got you." Mitchie passed her the spare clothes they had brought.

"That was, the most... painful experience... of my whole life." Miley told her and Mitch handed her a water bottle.

**"Yeah, well, you had us on the run aswell." She smirked. "You even landed on Alex." Mitchie gestured her head to the unconcious girl.**

"I remember. I remember it all, but it was like I couldn't stop. I don't even know what I wanted to do, but whatever it was like my number one goal. And then when I saw you guys, all I wanted to do was kill you. I couldn't help myself."

**"That's because a werewolves main objection is to kill. You're made to kill vampires, and humans, but times have changed, and many of us get along now."**

"I don't want to kill. Ever." Miley admitted.

"I know, and i'll be here to make sure you don't." Miley sat in her arms, still shaking from the shock. She was still partly naked, not having any pants on, only underwear so Mitch grabbed a blanket out the giant gym bag and wrapped her in them. "We'll need new chains, and new bearings for them." Mitch said as she looked at the broken rings all over the wall, and then the splinters of chains all around the room.

"What time is it?" Miley quizzed, her eyes still on her sister.

**"It's just past 2 o'clock."**

"Do you think we should make a move?" Miley asked and when she stood up, Mitch could see all the bruises on her face.

"Yeah, sure, I got Alex. Can you get the chains?" Mitchie asked as she lifted her girlfriend up. Miley gathered the items and they made their way back to the car.

**They drove, the fog denser than they had realized. Mitchie tried to wipers on her mustang, but nothing was working. It was coming down in sheets, and then to top it all off, it started pouring down.**

"Fuck, great!" Miley shouted and threw her hands in the air.

"It'll be fine." The vampire assured, but she had spoke too soon.

_**Boom!**_

**A earth shattering sound was heard and suddenly the car was tilting forwards, the back wheels lifting off the ground with a terrible creaking sound.**

**Miley and Mitchie's feet were placed against the dashboard, keeping themselves from falling onto the windshield, but poor Alex just slid off her seat and whapped into the seat in front of her.**

"Oh shit!" Mitchie screamed as the windshield of her car was ripped off, and she could see the attacker.

A black haired wolf, with gleaming red eyes had its gurt paws on the hood of the mustang, tipping the sedan forwards. Yellow teeth were bared as a snarl ripped through the beast, saliva dripping onto the hood of the car.

"HOLY FUCK!" Miley screamed. She tried to bury herself further into the car, crawling anxiously over the seats as Mitchie just kept a grip on her sanity, still shell shocked at the damage to her car. "OH GOD! FUCK MY LIFE!"

"MILEY, GET ALEX AND RUN! I'LL HOLD IT OFF AS LONG AS I CAN!" Mitchie shouted. The wolf's paw batted at her through where the windshield should have been and she fought back with her foot.

Even through all the chaos Miley managed to hear the order, and shook her sister violently.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID HOE!" Miley stirred Alex awake, and she grasped her head, groaning. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE IN PAIN! GET UP AND START RUNNING!"  


**"What's going on?" Alex droned on as she sat up, only to catch the creatures eyes. "OHMYGOD-RUN!" She was fighting with her sister to get out the door first, and finally when it was opened, they both flew out, hitting the thick wet mud.**

"RUN YOU TWO!" Mitchie ordered. She jumped out the car, bravery swilling in her mind. She would do anything to keep Alex, and her family safe, even die. The wolf immediatly jumped for her, her car forgotten as it took her down to the ground. It's constant snapping at her made it hard for her to even move; it's teeth always an obstacle. She was trying her best to stay still, her body slippery with the slimy mud. When the beast lunged to the left, she dodged to the right, held it's neck, and rammed her fist as hard as she could into the massive amounts of skin.

**A whiny howl was heard as it flew off of her and into one of the gathering puddles of mud. The wolf came back fast and hard, and covered in slick mud. She jumped over her car and let it crush all over it, in the attempt to wear it down.**

When it saw her intention, it's grumbled, and took off... towards the pair of running girls.

**"No." Mitchie growled out as she tried to catch up to the beast.**

Alex and Miley could be heard screaming now as they looked behind them on the dirt road to see a monster following their trail. Mitchie didn't hesitate to jump on it's back. It tried to thrash her off like a wild bull, but she had her hands in his thick clumped hair. He spun around, his lower body smashing into a tree, while Mitchie broke the pinetree with her head. It fell to the ground. 

**With finality in her actions, she took the beasts jaw as best as she could, and started to push the sides away from one another. It opened his mouth wide, then to the breaking point where the bones were cracking, then snapped it straight open. **

**The jaw was left fully flat, the wolf dead with continous stream of blood flowing from it's mouth.**

**The two sisters had stopped dead still, the sound stilling them in their tracks.**

A large figure lay motionless on the floor with a tall, slim figure standing by the side.

"MITCHIE!" Alex screamed as she made her way back to her lover. As she got closer the wolf figure seemed to shrink away till it was a human sized heap on the ground. Legs jumped, arms wrapped, and lips met for the embrace. "Don't ever do that again." She whispered repeatedly.

"Do what?" Mitchie asked.

"Be a hero, and put yourself in danger for me you idiot." Alex replied angrily as she hit her in the chest with her hands. If anything had have happened to her, she wouldn't have been able to live!

"I will always be there to save you, because I love you Alex. Nothing could make me stop protecting you." She told her as she hugged her again.

"Hey! That's the guy who bit me." Miley announced as she looked at the naked man on the floor, jaw dislocated from his face.

"Well, he's dead now. Forget about it." Mitchie nodded. "Let's go home." As they turned to her car, they realized that it was destroyed. "Fuck." The vampire whispered. She was utterly distraught. That car had so many memories in it. The hood had been smashed in, over half the windows were shattered, and the rest of it was totally mangled and bashed up.

"Let's get walking. It's already," Miley looked at her watch, "Four in the fucking morning."

"Okay, gimme a few to get rid of his body." Mitchie picked up his mud slung body and ran him a few miles away, ditched him in a deep groove, and flung some mud on him. She zoomed back to Alex. "Let's go." They finally started walking on already exhausted legs, tired brains, and drooping eyelids. When Mitchie felt Alex shiver she relinqueshed her jacket and put an arm around her.

**"I think the sun's coming up." Miley snorted out, over tired as they watched the sun come over the horizon.**

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Alex chuckled. Mitchie just smirked. "It makes me feel worse. It just shows us that we've been up all night, and that were tired, wet, dirty, and hungry." She laughed out.

**They rounded the street corner to Alex's house, all their heels dragging.**

"I've never been happier to see that place. I don't think their lying when they say 'there's no place like home'." Miley acknowledged. "I'm going eat as much as I can, shower, then sleep forever." She admitted as she put her key in the door.

"Yup, i'm with you there." Alex let out a small fist pump as they made their way to the kitchen. Mitchie sat there, watching the two connect and laugh about, as they ate everything in sight. "C'mon, let's go shower." Alex whispered into Mitchie's ear and dragged her away.

Miley whistled and hooted but neither cared. They just made their way quietly upstairs, eyes connected the whole time, and crawled their tired asses to the bathroom.

Other than soft kisses, and weak, nimble hands, no touches were sexual. They only washed together before they dragged themselves out of the room, dressed, and lied on the bed, to sleep.

**...xXx...**

**They awoke after 19 whole hours of sleeping, it was the next day aswell, and Alex surveyed the damage. Mitchie's angelic face had a few cuts and scratches on it, and when they had showered together the other night, Mithie's whole chest had been covered in blood with many deep contusions.**

"We should go see Mandy." Mitchie broke the silence and opened her sticky eyes. To Alex, the bed had never been so comfy; she had no desire to move at all.

Alex let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, I guess."

"C'mon, she's in the hospital, and she is your guardian." Mitchie pulled away and started to stretch, but Alex wrapped her thin arms around her muscles.

"Don't move. You're way to comfy babe." She giggled out. "Let's spend all day in bed. I do believe there's some whipcream and strawberries in the fridge." She snuggled closer.

Mitchie laughed heartily. "As tempting as that sounds, your guardian is of more concern." She rubbed Alex's arms and back, warming and waking her up. Her girlfriend groaned and rolled to get up. "I'll go and make some breakfast." Mitchie kissed Alex's cheek and made her way downstairs. Miley sat on the counter in her pyjamas.

"Good morning." Mitchie greeted as she opened the frigde. Miley handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Mitchie sipped her drink as she took the loaf of bread from the fridge. "We're going to see Mandy. You coming?"

"Yeah, sure. How we getting there? Your car's fucked remember." Miley laughed, and without warning, Mitchie's eye twitched painfully. She let out a whiny whimper.

"I loved that car." Mitchie replied.

**"It was a piece of shit."**

**"Was not! That car has been by my side for years now. It was a classic."**

"Yeah, and now it's a classic piece of shit with terminal damage."

"I hate you right now." Mitchie replied as she spread the nutella over Alex's toast.

Miley snorted out and kept drinking her coffee. Alex came down the stairs, dressed and ready, with her hair in a ponytail.

"You look stunning today." Mitchie complimented and handed her the toast.

"Meh, acceptable." Miley added cockily.

"We didn't ask for your input wolf girl." Alex shot back while she took a sip of Mitchie's coffee. Miley's posture changed from relaxed, to down right uncomfortable.

"What you mean?" Miley played off, and Mitchie started chuckling.

"I'm not a dumbass Miles. I know you're a werewolf." Miley's cup of coffee seemed a lot more interesting than it should have been, since she was putting a lot of attention towards it. She swilled her finger around the foam.

"Oh." Was all she could manage.

"Yeah, 'oh'." Alex bit into her nutella and smirked. "And it's okay. I won't think of you any differently, and you're still my sister." Miley gave her a hearty grin.

"Y'know, we should get going. Visiting hours have already started and we have a lot to talk about." Mitchie reminded as she puled on her leather jacket that was covered in mud; she frowned, making a mental note to wash it.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

**"This is Sheriff Forbes. Is anyone home?" A shout came from the outside that stilled everyones movements, and hearts.**

"Oh god." Miley started waving her hands around and screaming quietly as she ran around the kitchen. "What are we going to do?"

**"I don't know!" Alex replied hastily. **

**"Alex, just answer the door. Act like everythings okay." Mitchie ordered as she rushed Miley upstairs, advising her to hide. She nodded and Alex went to answer the door.**

"Umm, hi." Alex smiled out, hurting her face with the fake cheer.

**"Hi Alex." Sheriff Forbes greeted out. Alex opened the door wide for her to come in. "Is anyone else home?"**

**"Um, no, Miley's at a friends house, and Mandy's in the hospital."**

"Oh, yeah, I heard, i'm sorry about that."

"Thank you... so, what can I help you with?" Alex quizzed.

**"Well, i'm kinda on a personal errand today. I was just wondering if you've seen Tina. I know you two are friends, so I thought maybe she would be here."**

"No, i'm sorry, I haven't seen her since the Pageant."

"Oh, okay then, well one more thing. We found an old mustang out in the woods this morning. It's a piece of crap, but now it's all banged up as well." The sheriff started, and when Alex turned her head to look at Mitchie's reaction, she was glaring and shaking her head with her arms crossed. Alex had to try so hard not to burst out laughing. "I was just wondering if you knew who it belonged to. When we checked the plates, no one's name came up. In fact, the car was written off as totalled years ago."

**"No, sorry, i've got no clue." Alex lied, and she was suprised by how easily it rolled off her tongue.**

A sudden bumping sound caught both their attentions, and Sheriff Forbes looked at her suggestively.

"Is someone there?" The sheriff asked as she looked around the corner to see Mitchie. "Oh, so you do have company." She smirked as she looked between the girls. Mitchie had tripped over a pair of shoes that had gotten in her way.

"Umm, yeah, Ms. Forbes this is Mitchie, my girlfriend." Mitch gave a small wave.

"Wow, girlfriend. I remember when you were young, and you and Tina used to run around in your diapers singing Barney." She reminded and Alex blushed.

"Oh, yeah, did she now? Anything else she did when she was younger I would like to know?" Mitchie stood beside her and placed a hand on her back.

**"Well, I do remember a few school plays. Alex used to be in them all. She sang, danced, I remember her being a fairy princess is one." Mitchie smiled out as she heard about Alex's youth, her own being so tragic. Her hand drew small circles on the small of Alex's back that made the hair on her neck stand up. "Well, just at the look of you two, I think I should leave you be. All lustful and lovey dovey." She joked and Alex blushed. There families were good friends. When Alex's parents were alive, they used to have dinner every second friday. She really loved their family.**

"Uh haha, thanks." Alex's hand was lost in her hair to the back of her neck.

The Sheriff smiled cheekily once more before leaving the couple staring at the door.

"I hate you sometimes." Alex whispered out.

"Oh c'mon, that was funny." Mitchie smirked as she pulled on her leather jacket.

**"No, not really. She's like family." **

**"Well, the look on her face was priceless."**

...xXx...

**"What do you mean she's gone?" Alex screamed to the nurse at the front desk as she planted her hands on the plastic counter, and leaned into the nurse's face.**

"She checked herself out, about, well an hour ago now." The nurse explained as she looked over the logs. "She was perfectly fine, we couldn't do anything for her if she didn't wanna stay here."

"She was attacked by an animal last night, and you think she was fine?"

"I assure you Mandy was okay. She walked, talked and when we checked her over, she was perfectly normal."

"She couldn't breathe last night, let alone stay concious enough to walk and talk!" Alex was red in the face, the room was suddenly sweltering with her rage and heat.

**"She was fine." The nurse growled out, and swiveled her chair around, ending the conversation.**

Mitchie pulled her around a bare corner near the X-ray rooms.

"Somethings not right." Mitchie admitted.

**"You're damn right!" Alex shouted, but Mitchie hushed her, then looked around the halls.**

"No, I mean, somethings really, not right." Mitchie raised an eyebrow and eyed her.

"Oh." Realization hit her, and she knew it was something supernatural. "What's going on?" Alex pressed.

"I don't know, but it's suspicious."

"Well, that's great. Where the hell would she have gone? And why hasn't she called us?" Alex ranted as Mitch kept thinking.

"I'll find her Alex. Just call Mardie - I need her help." Mitchie whispered as she saw a doctor coming their way. She took Alex's hand and took them outside where Miley was leaning against Alex's car.

"Why did you leave?" The vampire quizzed Miley.

**"I didn't really wanna see Alex rip the nurse's head off." Miley shrugged non-chalantly. Mitchie rolled her eyes. She looked back to see Alex on the phone. "Does your sister have something to do with this?" **

**"No, she wouldn't hurt Alex in any way. She cares too much." Mitchie admitted, and it stung a little bit.**

Alex and Madeline had already kissed, more than once, and she didn't doubt that it could, or would, happen in the future. She was just hoping, praying, begging, that it wouldn't be a repeat of the love triangle that took place between her, her sister, and Mikayla.

"I'll find her, I promise. I'll take a few days, and track her scent." Mitchie promised and Miley nodded silently as Alex approached.

**"You think she's gone that far?" Miley gaped.**

"I don't know. I just wanna be sure she's fine." 

**"Well, Mardie's gunna meet us at our house? Okay?" Alex asked as she hopped in the car.**

"I'll meet you two there." Mitchie smiled out as she crossed her arms, a comforting habit.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I'm hungry." Mitchie leaned down and kissed Alex lightly on the mouth.

"Alright, but hurry." Alex ordered. She rolled the window back up as she drove away, heading to her house.

Mitchie pulled out her cellphone, dialed the numbers, and waited for the voice on the other line.

She couldn't believe she was even making this call. She shouldn't have to. Alex's family shouldn't be in danger. It was all her fault.

She gripped the phone tighter as she heard the 'hello'...

**Mitchie couldn't stop herself from growling. "Madeline... where is Mandy?"**

**...  
**

**Comments, questions, concerns or suggestions?**

I hope you guys like this chapter :) I really do 

**Hey guess what? Press that little button below these words. You know what i'm talking about. yknow the button that says 'review this chapter'. cmon, you know you wanna. oh so you dont? Howabout i shove a pitchfork up ur ass? Will that make you review? NO? Fine, have fun with a skewered asshole.**


	13. Forever? Or Never?

**Yeah, hey guess what? New chapter you little fools!**

**Im not personalizing review this time, just cause about 10 minutes ago i fell down my stairs, and im so pissed cuz my whole family just laughed and stepped over me while i like was on the floor groaning in pain. my sister was like 'omfg, did you see how she fell' and my mom was like 'meh, she's fell before, she'll fall again' so im like RAVING MAD! but yeh next time i'll personalize reviews OKAY ? **

**Oh, well this is a very INTERESTING chapter ;)**

**...**

**Normal POV**

**Today was a weird day. When Mitchie had called Madeline, and demanded to know where Mandy was, she honestly admitted she had no clue. Now, Mitchie was out angrily searching for her somewhere miles away from Alex, following her scent.**

_**How the hell did she get so far?**_** Mitchie asked herself as she ran through the forests. She swore she was near the fucking Canadian Border by now.**

**And how could they all forget? Tonight was the Lunar Eclipse.**

**...xXx...**

**"Did you find her yet?" Alex asked Mitchie through her cellphone as she bustled around the house, trying to find the vervain necklace Mitch had gave her.**

**"No, i'm sorry. I'm still following her trail." Mitchie walked into a close gas station/coffee stop that seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere. She sat in the corner with her drink and talked to Alex. "I'll call you when I find her."**

**"Thanks for looking for her Mitchie. I appreciate it. Oh, and speaking of looking for things, have you seen my vervain necklace around my house lately? I can't find it anywhere." Alex quizzed as she searched through her jewelry box, now frantically.**

**"I thought I told you to wear it all the time." Mitchie was drinking her coffee and some young lady eyed her up at her sentence. She raised an eyebrow suggestively but Mitchie just turned her head away, uninterested.**

"I didn't want to shower in it." Alex admitted as she gave up and flopped down on the couch. "I especially didn't wanna shower alone, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?" Alex teased and Mitchie could hear her smiling through the phone.

"I'll be home soon." Mitchie promised.

**"You've been away a week! I miss you so much Mitch." Alex twirled her hair in her hands, just thinking of the way Mitchie looked at her, kissed her, touched her, made love to her.**

"I miss you too, but I should be going. I don't want the trail to go cold." Mitchie stood up from her seat, but the girl that sat in front of her, grabbed Mitchie's arm tightly. "I have to go. I love you Alex." She flipped her phone down and looked at the girl. She was a vampire as well.

"Mikayla's angry at you."

"...what?" Mitchie gaped, unbeknowst to anything that was happening.

"You told Madeline that Mikayla's not in the tomb."

"How the hell do you know that?"

**"Mikayla knows everything." The girl droned monotonely.**

**"Yeah, well can you tell her Mitchie wants her to fuck off, and leave her alone." Mitchie shrugged the girls arm off, and move passed her to the outside.**

**"She won't be happy you said that." The brown eyed vampire was followed by the informant.**

**"I don't care what she thinks. I don't care about her. She can go fuck herself for all I care!" Mitchie exclaimed loudly as she threw her hands up in the air.**

**"Well that's not very nice." Mitchie heard a voice in her ear and whipped around. The sight of her ex-lover didn't mean the same to her anymore. She had Alex. "Are you sure that you mean it?" She teased huskily as she wrapped her hands around her neck and played with the curly hair there.**

"Leave me alone." Mitchie whispered out, but didn't pull away from the arms that held her.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Mikayla kissed her lightly, leaving a slight lick of moisture on her lips. The butterflies that erupted in Mitchie's stomach wasn't the same as it used to be. When Mikayla pulled back, she sent the vampire informant away, and in the blink of an eye, they were alone, standing by an almost empty gas station.

**"Where's Mandy?" Mitchie asked, now piecing everything together. It was a lure to get her away from Alex, or at least thats what she figured.**

"Who?" Mikayla asked honestly. She had never heard the name.

"Mandy. You took her from the hospital."

"I have no clue whom you're talking about Mitchie." Mikayla truthfully admitted as she leaned against her car.

**"...I have to go." She attempted to walk away, her body resisting it's need to comsume Mikayla completely.**

**"You sure you don't wanna stay? Have a cup of coffee with me?" Mikayla requested softly as she held out her hand, fingers tentively aching for Mitchie's hand in hers.**

"Only as friends." Mitchie couldn't let the feelings of Mikayla re-enter her system. Alex had just cleaned them out.

Mikayla sighed and clenched her eyes muscles tight before letting out a forced smile. "Only as friends." She agreed, and Mitchie took her hand. She let her eyes close for a moment, reacquainting herself with the feel of their fingers so desperately laced together.

As soon as Mitchie walked into the store she let Mik's hand drop and went to get two coffee's.

Why had she said yes?

Why can't Mikayla just damn well leave me alone?

The coffee cups shook in her hands, nerves ruined.

Mikayla sat in the corner, her head resting against the glass window looking outside to the endless crop fields.

"Here." Mitchie placed the cup down, and settled into a chair herself. She waited for Mikayla to start. When she didn't speak, she herself took the reigns. "What do you want Mikayla?" Mitchie asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

"You. Always." She whispered out softly. 

****_**Just friends?**_** Mik thought. **_**I'd rather die**_

**"No. Not anymore. Not ever." Mitchie started to stand but Mikayla whined out a 'please'. She stilled once more, and sat back down.**

"I love you."

"No, you don't. You love the chase, and the challenge." Mitchie growled out. 

**"Is that what you think? That I just use you for entertainment?" Mikayla let the tears fall, and quickly wiped them away. She sniffled a little bit, and cursed herself for looking so weak.**

**"It's always been that way. Hundreds of years ago, you had me, and then you went after my sister. And now, here you are again, after me when you can't have me. You're pathetic."**

"You don't mean that." I wasn't a question. It was a full-on, bold statement.

"I do." She ground out.

"You're lying." Mikayla knew some part of Mitchie still loved her. Everybody, in their hearts, will always, even just a tiny bit, love their first loves.

**"I'm not." Mitchie left her coffee and made a dash outside, but Mikayla stopped her a few hundred meters from the gas station. Mikayla had to admit it, Mitchie was fast, but she was much older.**

"You still love me, and I still love you!" She shouted. They stood in a dry, waist high hay field. "It will always be that way!"

"No! Not anymore! Not after all the times you've left me, and hurt me, and all I did was beg for you to stay with me!... I wanted to live together, meet the neighbors and go for their stupid barbecues and block parties, have a dog that never stops barking, and I wanted an honest job to buy the things you always wanted like a glass chandelier and a glass table." Mitchie couldn't help herself as the tears started to pour from her eyes. Mitchie, even if she wanted to, couldn't stop the mad rant she was on.

**"We were gunna decorate a house, live in it, and even though we would have to pack everything away and move cause our appearance, we would still be happy, and we would go through it all again! Then, when we were ready, we agreed we would adopt a baby girl, and when she was our age, we would give her the choice to be one of us, and love her senselessly no matter her choice."**

"We can still do all that. We have the time." Mikayla whispered, no trusting her voice not to crack, break, and show her current emotional state.

**"No, not anymore. It's over. Forever." She turned away but Mikayla's body tackled her over. All she remembered was two scrunched up fists heading towards her face and bringing the rain. Mitch tried to stop the heavy assualt, her own arms flying outwards, but Mik just pelted her. Mitch took her own body and flipped them; little did she know of the hill that was beside them. They went tumbling down, their bodies intertwined still as they rolled viciously down the steep hay hill.**

When the hill finally leveled out to a seemingly endless field, Mitchie was lying half on Mikayla, and half on the hay floor. Mikayla started laughing, and Mitchie joined in.

The younger vampire, who layed upon the older undead creature gazed upon her. The sun seemed to make her sun glisten and shine, her black hair now lighter, like a bronze, and her smile seemed brighter and wider.

Alex was just a distant memory, a forgotten lover, as she leaned down to place her lips on Mikayla's who never hesitated to kiss back just as passionately. She just melted into the liquid heat, the tender curves her hands explored over and over again, and the tense hands that kept pulling her closer and closer, like she was trying to bind their bodies together.

"I love you." Mikayla whispered when they pulled apart. Dark lustful eyes that had a thick glaze over them looked at her.

Mitchie let out a small sigh, one just to try and catch her breath before she replied. "I love you too."

...xXx...

**Alex walked to her door, the constant knocking made her pick up her pace and shout. "I'm coming! Christ." She swung open the door to Madeline, holding up her phone.**

She cut right to the chase, not really needing Alex's adorable smile, or pout, clouding her mind right now. "Can you call Mitchie for me? She's not picking up."

"It's nice to see you too." Alex deadpanned as she walked to her phone and let Maddy enter.

**"Awh, Alex, I didn't know you felt about me that way too." Madeline replied jokingly, playing alone.**

**"Shut up. The kiss meant nothing." She reminded, but the blue eyed vampire was shocked.**

"I never mentioned the kiss." She waited for Alex to dial the number, and then took the phone from her hands.

"Shut up." Alex muttered as she moved away from the vampire.

The phone ringed and ringed, but no one picked up.

"I give up on her." Madeline sighed out.

"What did you need her for?" Alex was curious to why Madeline suddenly needed her sister.

**"Oh nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."**

"Tomorrow?" Alex asked as she hastily followed Madeline to the door.

"Yes, tomorrow. Mitchie made me promise to keep an eye on you, and I thought we could do something. I know it's Christmas Break, so you don't have school as an excuse to get away from me."

"... what do you wanna do?" Alex nearly cowered away, frightened at the look in Madeline's eyes.

**"I just thought we could go to the mall maybe. I could get you a Christmas gift while we're there."**

"Why are you being nice to me?" 

**Madeline sighed. "Can't I do anything nice without you thinking i'm up to something?"**

"No, absolutely not." Alex replied.

"Well, if you must know why, it's cause you're Mitchie's girlfriend. As much as I hate the girl, I do care for the little rat."

"... yeah, i'll go with you." She agreed, and as the vampire was almost out the door, she turned around, and kissed her.

Alex's lips parted for her, and her hands seemed to automatically wrap themselves around her body, pulling her closer. Madeline's lips were wet and sticky and the moisture was transfered to Alex's lips. She loved that about her kisses. But it all ended too soon for the mortal. Impossibly dark eyes looked into a dark blue.

"That's also why I care." Madeline replied as she walked out, hopped into her car, and left Alex stunned, hand on her tingling lips.

**...xXx...**

Mitchie lay side by side with Mikayla, her right hand passing back and forth on the skin of the older girls cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, almost lulling her to sleep. The sun warmed their bare bodies in the hay field and made them even more drowsy and lethargic after their love making. Mitchie's eyes drooped to halfway closed, everything blurring as they closed further and further. Mikayla snuggled into the young vampire, not cold, but she was too far from her; her head was in her neck, breathing in the scent of her sweat. To Mikayla, they fit perfectly together. Their bodies when making love, just fit. The hands, the mouths, the tongues just worked all together to make a passionate scene anyone could recognize the love in. The area of crunched hay made a small, recluse place where they lie; the 3 feet tall hay around them hiding them from anyone's sights.

"I love being here... with you... in this way." Mikayla admitted softly as she pushed Mitch's hair away from her neck and smoothed it sideways. A bright grin beamed across her face. "There's that smile. Y'know, that was the first thing that captured me... Your lips... The way they curve to make a smile that reaches your eyes." She ran her thumb over Mitchie's lips, and then replaced that thumb with her own mouth. "And then your eyes caught me... The brown shade that just swallowed me whole. And it wasn't just the color... It was the way you looked at me with them. I felt so wanted... So needed. When someone said 'your eyes are the windows to the soul' they were telling the truth. I saw the real you behind them... That confused, freedom-crazed, little girl that her mother kept showing off, like you were a doll, only to be looked at, and never to be touched."

Mitchie let out a ragged breath. Mikayla was hitting deep, hitting her hard. Just listening to her words made her forget all about the past few months with Alex. Don't get me wrong, Mitchie thought Alex was a great substitute, but there's nobody like the real Mikayla Harrison. Mikayla's hand travelled up Mitchie's slim leg and landed on her hip.

**"But I touched you, dirtied you with my hands, touched your porceline skin, and even though it made your mother furious, you loved me unconditionally. You gave up everything to be with me... You trusted and confided in me... And then that night not only did I leave you, but I changed you. You were left all alone, no one, and i've regretted that night every single minute i've existed... I should have been with you, helped you, carried you through it all. And one day i'll explain why I left, not now, I can't now, but one day you'll understand; and that's why I always come back to you. One day you'll know why I keep hurting you, but I can't seem to stay away... I'm so sorry for what i've put you through Mitch, but I promise to do better. I love you Mitchie Torres. Forever. Always."**

**"I love you Mikayla Harrison." Mitchie replied as the tears gathered in her eyes.**

"Go to sleep." Mikayla smiled out and kissed her lips once more before Mitchie fell unto sleep, the warmth of the sun basking her comfortably.

Mikayla's words set like stone in Mitchie's heart. Alex was gone. Forgotten. No more. Mikayla was her past, present, her future, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

**...xXx...**

**Madeline pulled at the stone door, the giant chuck of marked concrete moving with her. An empty hallway carved out of ground stood before her, and she made it a good point not to get any closer.**

"Okay, here it is." She explained to Mardie who stood awkwardly, her spellbook in her hands while she stood in the circle of candlesticks. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take the spell off." Maddy waved her hand, motioning for her to get moving.

"I have to wait till the eclipse. My powers will be strongest then." When Madeline wasn't looking, the witch texted Alex here whereabouts, and begged for her to come as soon as possible.

"My powers will be strongest then." Madeline mimicked in a whiny voice. "Look witch, I know all about your mumbo jumbo bullshit, and I swear if you fuck up, i'll tear your head off." She smiled out before once again facing the cave and looking in.

**They had waited at least another half an hour before the moon was above them, shining down on the hole in the floor brightly, and the eclipse started. A small corner of the moon started disappearing slowly.**

**"Alright, get moving." Madeline waved as she peeled off her leather jacket, getting ready to make a fast run through the tomb.**

**Mardie rolled her eyes and then concentrated, the words from her book became an incoherant mumbling. The candlesticks started to flam higher, like someone started blowing on them, fueling their need for oxygen. Her eyes started to fluxate, the rapid eye movement looking somewhat demonic.**

**A small white line drew itself around the frame of the stone door, indicating it was time for Madeline to make her mad dash. She would have about two minutes.**

She sped around, picking each of the vampires bodies, and checking their slightly mangled faces. Each one she looked over sunk her heart a little more.

Frustration started kicking in, and she began to handle the bodies a little harsher, not caring of their final outcome, her anger was soaring to new limits.

_**Could Mitchie have been telling the truth?**_** Mitchie asked herself, **_**Was Mikayla really not in the tomb?**_

**She ran the last hallway, all the bodies were men, and thats when she lost it. She kicked the closest body, the head spinning off before she let out a blood curling scream. The pain rippled from her, starting in her chest, running up her neck and squeezing her brain like a vice. She fell to her knees, her hands clenched into her chest, the nails digging into her flesh. The sobs wracked through her body, and they didn't seem to stop.**

_**Mitchie wasn't lying! Mikayla really didn't want me...**_

**Her body didn't move for long moments, and the screaming didn't stop. It echoed through the corridors, and it even shook Mardie from her current stupoor.**

_**That fucking bitch!**_

**"Madeline?" A heavenly voice shouted out from afar. It shook her senses and she tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they wouldn't stop flowing. Her throat was constricted in pain, and her chest felt raw and tight.**

Her legs didn't allow her to move. They were stuck. She was numb; like she should be. For 300 years she kept up some kind of sick, false hope that Mikayla was waiting to be saved by her so they could finally live happily together.

**"Madeline?" The voice came again, and now the sound of feet rushing against the ground came to her ears, but she didn't take any notice. She kept where she was, her hands restly loosely on her waist as she sat upon her knees. "There you are." Alex breathed out, relieved she had finally found her. Alex herself was getting creeped out by the seemingly endless tunnels; each one was darker than the next.**

Madeline's broken eyes looked at Alex's and then looked back to the floor, almost digusted at the girls appearance. It was Mikayla all over again.

"Leave me alone." She requested and readjusted herself so she sat leaning against the wall.

"No, Madeline, you have to hurry, the spell won't be broken for much longer."

"Why does it matter?" Madeline asked, no feeling in her voice. How could she have feeling any longer? The one she loved lied had betrayed her all along.

**"It matters to me. I don't want you stuck in here." She pulled on Maddy's arm, tugging and pleading for her to follow.**

**"Just, please Alex, leave." Madeline whispered out. The vampire swear it felt like her soul had been ripped out. She didn't wanna move. She didn't even want to live!**

**"Please." Alex begged once more. The sincerity in her eyes broke the girl, and she stood fragily, her body weak, tired, and hurt.**

"You guys need to hurry!" Mardie's voice warned them, and Alex picked up her pace, her arm pulling at Madeline's the whole time.

Madeline just kept her eyes to where their hands were touching.

_**That feels nice,**_** she thought softly.**

Alex ran to the exit, the last piece of strength in her dragged Madeline blindly along behind her.

They made it outside, and immediatly Alex's arms wrapped around Mardie, thanking her and just being rejoiced at their reunion. The white line redrew itself again, sealing the spell once more.

**Madeline just slid down the wall, mind and soul restless, but too destroyed to care. Her palms tried to hold the tears away from sight, but her sobbing was taken into account by Alex. She kneeled down beside the vampire, wrapped her arms around her, and comforted her for a reason she was completely unbeknownst to.**

...xXx...

**"Our love... will be forever... and if we die... we die together." Mikayla told Mitchie with no trace of fear, and each space between the words were promised with a kiss.**

They still lay in the hay field, now dressed, but night had come over them, the stars now shining brightly in the country, no city lights to dim their power.

Mitchie's eyes closed once again, too tired to speak up with loving words, but the smile that graced her lips as she fell asleep was noticed by a smiling Mikayla.

...xXx...

**When Mitchie awoke a few hours later, she was alone, in the middle of nowhere, at night time. The moon was almost fully hidden behind Earth's own shadow.**

"She did it again." Mitchie whispered to herself as she pulled on her shoes. This was it. She thought this time that all of Mikayla's words actually meant something! Of course Mikayla had said things like that before, but they were never that powerful, or passionate.

And now Alex crossed her mind. That warming smile, her eyes, the way she brushed her hair from her face, her slightly chubby yet feminine face. She was all so human and kind, and innocent.

"Oh god." _**What have I done?**_

_**You're a monster...**_

**...xXx...**

**Alex was sleeping on the couch of the Torres Twin's mansion, and Miley was opposite her, sleeping aswell. Madeline just walked around aimlessly. She wouldn't sleep. No, she would never be able to sleep again. The vampire poured herself a large glass of liqour, but as soon as she brought it to her lips, she didn't want it. Alcohol would not be able to assuage her needs anymore. **

**The cup fell from her hand, the liquid falling out and the glass tumbling away, unbroken. Alex's head shot up, awoken by a loud clang, and then all she saw was Madeline's back walking away. She followed her all the way to a closed door; Madeline's room.**

"What do you want Alex?" The vampire asked and removed her hand from the door handle, refusing to open it in front of the mortal.

"I was just checking to make sure you're okay." She muttered nervously and her hand was lost in the back of her hair.

"I'm fine." She snorted out sarcastically. "Go to sleep, it's late." Madeline opened the door, only enough for her to slip in, and closed the door softly. Alex crossed her arms, staring at the door. Just cause the door was shut, didn't mean it would stop her from entering.

"Madeline?" She saw her sat on a chair, her arms resting on her thighs with her hands dangling in the V of her open legs. "... wow, your room." The mortal gaped. The whole room was covered in souveniers, posters, and pictures of the past 300 years.

"Like it?" Madeline chuckled out sadly.

**"It's like your own personal diary." Alex exclaimed, and then noticed something vital. There was pictures of Madeline and Mitchie all over the walls aswell; each one from a different place, and time. Madeline was smiling cheekily, and Mitchie was frowning. "You actually care for your sister?" Alex quizzed as she ran her hands over an ancient African Trible knife that vampire had collected.**

"I guess."

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, when Mitchie turned me, I promised to make her life a living hell, and as the years passed I couldn't really stay angry at her. She's my sister, am I suppose to hate her forever?... and anyways, when I noticed I was a beautiful woman, stuck pretty for eternity, it didn't seem that bad."

"So, you're saying, that you actually like Mitchie?"

"I love Mitchie, she's my sister. That's never gunna change."

"Well then why do you act like you hate her?"

"It always comes back to Mikayla. I can be sisterly with her until Mikayla crosses my mind. And anyways, Mitchie doesn't care anymore. She's doesn't care if i'm dead or alive."

"That's not true!" Alex argued.

**"Isn't it? She doesn't care for me anymore. You know that's true." Mitchie sat back and put her feet up on her desk.**

"I care." Alex replied honestly. Madeline looked up to her, blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you. I care about you too." She smiled sweetly and went back to staring at her wall. Alex shifted comfortably on her feet, debating on if she should really say what was on her mind, but before she even realized it, it slipped out her mouth.

"Do you care enough to kiss me again?" 

**Madeline's head came up slowly, face unreadable, but it didn't last long cause she walked to Alex and found her mouth with her lips.**

The kiss was fast, hot, wet, and sloppy like the kisses were accidents. Alex held Madeline's face closer; her hands were planted firmly on Madeline's cheeks. The vampires hands didn't ask permission as she firmly entered her tongue into Alex's mouth, and slid her hands up her back to the sweaty skin. Their mouths ravished each other while Madeline's hands wandered her body, making all the skin tingle.

Alex didn't care that her top was pulled over her head and hit the floor, joining the other dirty laundry. The blue eyed seductress' hands reached the clasp of Alex's bra, and when she fumbled with it, Alex pulled away, chest surging with passion.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked as she ran her hands down her sides, now suddenly feeling cold and reached to get her top on the floor.

**"I don't know, but I don't wanna stop." Madeline leaned in for a kiss again but Alex turned her head away.**

"I'm so sorry." Alex winced at the big intake of breath that she heard in her ear after.

"Don't be. Just leave." Madeline hid away from Alex, flipping through a book, trying to conceal her tears.

"Madeline-"

"Go!" She ripped around and threw the book as hard as she could on the floor.

Alex trembled in fear as her loudness, but something still kept her there.

"Don't tell Mitchie..." Alex begged, and Madeline cringed away. "Please..."

"...I wouldn't do that."

"Thank you." Alex said and then took her leave, rushing for the door and racing her way downstairs. Now a debate came to her.

Should she stay here? Should she go home? But then again, Mandy's not there.

**Alex went to the only place she felt comfortable. The place where she had her first true love experience. The place where she had been touched, comforted, pleasure.**

Mitchie's room.

She dug her hands into the soft comforter and blankets, the smell of Mitchie filled her senses, and she snuggled further. The comfort was endless and she was getting lost in the sheets, but she was having trouble sleeping. It was the early hours of the morning when she finally fell asleep, the sun lighting the room with a warm glow. She placed her forearm over her face, when suddenly the light was gone, and she didn't need to cover her arms.

"I closed the blinds." She heard a voice say faintly. Madeline.

"Thanks." She muttered before rolling over, away from Madeline.

Alex heard a deep sigh before the sound of the door clicking closed, signaling her exit. The brown eyed girl groaned out. She just couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue eyed sister, and it angered her! But no, it didn't matter anymore. She had Mitchie. Mitchie is, and always will be, all she ever wanted.

...xXx...

Mitchie rested in a diner. The cup of coffee in her hands the only warmth that was brought to her. Not only did she cheat on Alex, but Mikayla left, again. When she was getting comfortable, a crumpling sound caught her attention, and in her back pocket was a piece of paper.

_**I'm sorry I had to leave again, but I promise i'll be back in the next few months. I just have some loose ends to tie before we can spend our lives together.**_

_**- Mikayla**_

**Mitchie crumpled the paper up and threw it away without looking. She sat a few more minutes in her chair before her phone started ringing.**

**"Hello?" She asked tiredly.**

"Mitch? It's Alex." She heard a gentle voice on the other line, and smiled.

**"Hey, what's up?" She managed to croak out with her raspy throat.**

**"Um, it's Madeline."**

"What's going on?" Mitchie dumped a few bills on the table and started running home.

"She's, well, she got into the tomb, and then, well, she's kinda been crying for a while now. I don't know what's wrong with her."

**"I'm coming home right now." Mitchie flipped the phone down and kept running.**

Mitchie put two and two together, realizing that Madeline didn't find Mikayla in the tomb. She grimaced at all that had happened.

Did she want Mikayla still?

Or did she want Alex?

...xXx...

**As soon as Mitchie walked in the door, Alex's arms were around her. She hugged tighter, hoping that she could just squeeze Mikayla from her mind. It was nice to be back in Alex's arms though.**

"God i've missed you." She whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too." Alex replied and tugged on her, indicating suggestively with her eyebrows. "Let's go upstairs." The anxious mortal tried again when Mitchie made no reply.

Mitchie finally relented, hoping that maybe comsumating with Alex would once again prove that she didn't need Mikayla. She followed soft, willing lips up the stairs to her room, where they lied on her bed.

Hands wandered, lips and tongues met, and both of them just desperately hoped it would be enough to push a certain significent other from theirs minds...

**...xXx...**

**Mikayla sat drinking from a vodka bottle, calming her body before she set out on her last task. She would take on the one person that was keeping her and Mitchie apart.**

Eliza.

She would kill the bastard if it was the last thing she would do. She had to if she wanted to live with Mitchie.

He had chased her for too long. It was time to end all of this stupid crap. She had ran away from him for decades now, and stayed away from Mitchie to keep her safe. 

**Mikayla knew that if Eliza had any idea that she had a lover, he would kill Mitchie, just to smite her.**

So, with that thought, she raised the bottle to her lips once more, prayed a silent prayer, and stepped out of her car.

**...xXx...**

**Alex wasn't aware of anything except the way that Mitchie was grinding and rubbing her core with her own center. She tried to tinge the ache between her legs by squeezing them together, but Mitchie was in between her, preventing her from doing do. Mitchie started to thrust and push faster, making Alex feel like she was about to be drilled into the matress.**

This time they were doing, it felt different. Alex didn't know if it was the way Mitchie was making things so much hotter, faster, harder than the other time they had made love, but she didn't know if she liked. It was harsh like it was just desperate fucking, and it pulled and made her skin smart. She didn't know if it was the way there was too much of Mitchie's weight on her torso, or how their breasts were pushing together so tight it was stinging. She thought it might be different cause it seemed like Mitchie's hands hadn't touched her, but as the tingling engulfed her body all over, she forgot about the feeling and just let her body shatter into pleasure. Her tense body finally relaxed and Mitchie kissed her. She expected hard and needy, but it was soft, tender, and that was the way she liked Mitchie; caring and kind, slow and steady.

**It seemed like their love making session was over, but by the way Mitchie's hands roamed over Alex's body, they had just began.**

Mitchie took some of her weight off Alex, and she was relieved. She could finally breathe. Alex let out a ragged sigh, the affects of the orgasm powerful and making her speechless. The faint sounds and feeling of Mitchie kissing the valley of her breasts awoke her senses. Then, she heard Mitch's faint words...

**"This time, we'll go slower."**

**...**

**Comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions?  
**

**Please Review :) I worked extra hard on this chapter :)**

**So, like I said up ^^^ here, 'please review' and when i say 'please' it means review or maybe, JUST MAYBE, i'll find you. And when I say 'find you' i mean i'll hunt you down like a pack of wolves while you try and scurry away like a tiny horny rabbit. and when i say 'hunt you down' i mean i'll send your computer a virus so nasty that it will make your security system look like government cheese. Okay, well, love you guys :) lol.. i hope you guys know im kidding... haaha yeh no im not, review, lol, jk, but no seriously.**


End file.
